


A Sun Kissed Iron Throne

by WampusRoar13



Series: More Good Than Harm [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, Just Deleted, M/M, Magic Starks, Multi, Negativity Won't Be Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 72,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampusRoar13/pseuds/WampusRoar13
Summary: Sansa and Co. move to take the Iron Throne. Sequel to More Good Than Harm.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Domeric Bolton/Arya Stark, Edmure Tully/Desmera Redwyne, Jaime Lannister/Arianne Martell, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Yara Greyjoy, Ysilla Royce/Robb Stark
Series: More Good Than Harm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024569
Comments: 42
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!
> 
> It does exist!
> 
> This is a sequel to More Good Than Harm. Ships in the tags might be considered spoilers, but I'm not going to tolerate bitching on any level. I'll just delete the comments without reading them. If this story isn't for you, please for the love of all the gods new and old, go read something else! It's fanfiction, you've got options!
> 
> Even if you loved the first story and hate this one, go write your own version of a sequel. Just drop me a note, so I can read it too! <3
> 
> With that said, I have one M/M pairing that will pop up here that I did not put in the tags, because it's my surprising pairing. Deal.
> 
> Copious amouts of playing with both lore and timeline. If that's going to bother you, scoot away now. I write this because I enjoy it, so I'm playing with everything from the story to incorporating my favorite songs with a new history. It's going to be six chapters and they're already written. For those of you that enjoy the story, I hope we can have a fun week together, and that everyone is staying safe and healthy out there!!!

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit."

Indigo eyes sparkled when he grinned at her, even as he sunk down on the bed, elbows bracing on his knees, "It's just me, Sans."

"I know that."

He bent down and started untying his boots, "So, how long did that fashion statement take to make?"

"What?"

"Your dress."

"I got that," Sansa squared shoulders with him, her arms crossing, "Are we really talking about clothing right now?"

"You always like to talk about clothing," Aegon argued, "Needlework and work relief programs, and where the secret compartments for Uncle Obie's emergency poison is."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get sassy with me, Sans," He snickered, "You're the only person who can always spot four out of five consistently."

When he came over and told her to spin around, the Winter Rose did so while pulling her hair over her shoulders and out of the way. There was no reason to dally, or so Sansa kept telling herself. She couldn't help but verbalize, "Don't rip it."

His handsome face, tan as the sands of Dorne, appeared at her shoulder as his brows pulled together and his nose scrunched up, "Why would I rip your dress? That's just disrespectful."

Sansa couldn't help a nervous laugh at how genuinely offended he sounded, "About seventy hours."

"What?" He demanded, shocked, even as he undid the silver direwolf clips that had kept her new wolf and dragon cloak about her shoulders, before throwing it over his arm to get at the dress.

"It took seventy hours, roughly. Of me, Mother, Ellaria, Tyene, and Sarella working on it," She disclosed, "Twelve hours a day, usually more, for all five days we worked on it."

"Took me less time to train a dragon," Aegon muttered as his fingers undid the lacing of the corset expertly.

It would be a concern, if she hadn't seen the Sand Snakes walk in to have him undo them, remember she was there, and then apologize. They'd given the duty to Aegon, when he was in the older half of that generation's suite, rather than calling a maid, and Robb had often taken the role for her. She giggled as the dress loosened enough to begin falling down her, leaving only her ivory silk shift that was decorated in lace wolves, trouts, and pearls, "Thank you for this.

"Anything for you, love," Aegon assured her, before cradling her cheek to give Sansa a quick kiss, then he was moving off once more. He put her cloak across the chase in the room, before pulling his own off, "Heavy son of a bitch, indeed."

"Would you rather be frozen to death at your own wedding?"

"Gods no," He chucked and untied his pants and tunic once he was down to them, "How is this summer?"

"What are you doing?!" Sansa finally broke and demanded an answer when he moved off to the wine carafe that had two glasses next to it.

Holding up both goblets, Aegon had the audacity to look confused, "Pouring us wine?"

"I don't think this is how this night is supposed to go."

The Dornish Prince chuckled, before filling both goblets and bringing them over to the bed, "Well, we're stuck together all night and the main event is really only going to take half an hour. More than enough time to let you have a drink."

He hopped onto the bed holding both cups, shirt untied and pants undone, and very tempting Sansa had to admit. She took off her dress and jewelry, painstakingly taking apart her hair piece by piece while he watched, "I thought most men raced to their marriage bed."

"And have their wives resent them all the more for it," Aegon scoffed, "It's sex. If you're going to do it, do it right… How long did your hair take?"

"You don't want to know."

"I sent Jon to check on you a couple times. He just came back looking more and more nervous."

"Was my mother leaving with the Gold Company at first light?"

"Yep, two departures going in opposite directions. As soon as she is back in the Eyrie, your uncle is going to ride hard to meet us back in the Riverlands."

"Us?"

"We didn't want to bother you before the wedding."

Sansa quickly slipped into the bed, once free of everything but her shift and small clothes, "What's happening?"

"We have a month here in Winterfell, then we'll take your father and ten thousand Northerners to march south to reclaim the throne," He explained, "We'll stop at Riverrun, to help the Gold Company and Theon retake Pyke."

That made sense. Sansa knew that Tywin had already sent Kevin a letter explaining who he wanted to put on the throne. The West and Riverlands were already blockading the Iron Islands. By the time they got there resistance should be minimal. It was a harsh way to go, but effective in its timeliness.

"At Riverrun, Yohn Royce and Domeric will join us with twenty thousand men from the Knights of the Vale," He disclosed, "And your grandfather has pledged another twenty thousand."

The North was strong, untouched by the War of the Five Kings. Sansa was surprised by them cutting the forces in half compared to the rest of her family. He saw the question in her eyes, "He's the newest to his role and going to be dealing with the possibility of settling the Wildlings in the North for an extended time. I don't feel right taking so much of his available forces."

Aegon grinned at her, "Besides, I got you and the Quiet Wolf out of this arrangement. I still think I came out with the better end of the deal."

Sansa learned down and kissed him.

"Uncle Obie is marching up with twenty thousand and doesn't expect Willas to contest," He divulged, "Olenna knows this is coming and even the Reach can't fight seventy thousand men and two dragons. Once Theon is secure in Pyke, we'll use the Gold Company to take Blackwater bay, and retake the Iron Throne."

"The Westerlands?"

"Papa Lion has pledged twenty thousand men," Aegon divulged, "He's returning as Warden of the West, but I was thinking…"

He trailed off and Sansa knew instantly what he wanted, "You want him as your Hand."

"According to Kevan Lannister, Tommen wants to squire under his father," He explained, "That makes Myrcella the heir to Casterly Rock and the next Lady Lannister."

"If he brings her to King's Landing, then she can study under me," Sansa nodded, "We'll have to start looking for a betrothal for her."

"Kevan will run the West, until Myrcella returns to take her rightful place."

Myrcella would be ten by now; two years after her escape from this very castle. It would be about six years, five by the time they actually retook the throne, before she would be of marriage age. She'd flower in that time and they would need to further ally her to them.

"Father could go to the Eyrie and Mother."

"He fostered under Jon Arryn and I think they might prefer to have him there too."

Sansa appraised her husband as he sipped casually at his drink, "Are you going to have sex with me?"

"As soon as you're ready," He assured. When she looked so adorable and confused, Aegon chuckled, "Sansa, you are the most determined and ambitious person I know. Once you make up your mind to have my children, you'll let me know."

"I made that decision when I married you!" She laughed.

He finished his drink and shrugged, "Well, you'll make that decision a reality eventually… You don't have the patience to put it off."

"Excuse you, Ser!" Her empty goblet clattered to the floor as she went to smack his arm, which quickly turned into a tussle. Not that he was actually trying to do anything harmful to her. Sansa wound up straddling him, her shift riding up to her thighs, and his warm hands locking around the back of each.

She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, hands braced on his broad shoulders, before the temptation was too much and she lent down to kiss him. By the time she was pulling away, Sansa had to know, "Do you wish we'd had sex yesterday?"

Aegon hummed, a hand coming to stroke his wife's cheek with two fingers, "I thought about it."

"Why didn't you…" The wolf maiden trailed off for a moment, not wanting to imply that he would have forced her in anyway, and finally had to settle awkwardly on, "Insist?"

He chuckled, "Because despite our jests, darling, you are the good one."

Sansa flushed.

His grin turned positively boyish, "And if we had, you would have felt guilty, which was the opposite of my ulterior motives."

"Motives?"

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy having more control over the decision," The Targaryen prince shrugged under her, "That you would enjoy yourself more, if the pressure was somehow mitigated."

"The bedding would have also been less frightening."

"Barbaric arse practice," He muttered testily, "Thank the Father for yours!"

She giggled, but had to agree. The direwolves and Ned Stark had saved them on that front. Bless the Quiet Wolf's heart.

"Make love to me?"

"As you wish, darling."

He kissed her again and moved to sit up, pulling her decorated shift off her. The cold air hit her nipples and instantly they both hardened and sharpened. His hand moved up to cup one of them, a thumb flicking over the nub, and Sansa gasped a little even as she clutched his shoulders tighter.

While on holiday with his uncle in Braavos he'd been warned multiple times that the first time for women was always a bit uncomfortable and there was simply no avoiding it. As such, he wanted to give Sansa all the pleasure he could before they did anything penatritive. Using his hold on her thighs Aegon encouraged her to go up on her knees before sliding down the bed, so that he was laying between her legs.

Everyone truly had made sure she was dressed perfectly in every fashion. Her small clothes were little more than a scrap for all the cloth that was actually on it, but it was ivory silk like the snow that had fallen in her hair when they wed for the second time, and her red bundle of curls danced around the edges. On her hips where the edges rested, the garment was brought together by two silver trout kissing on each side, one with rubies for eyes and the other with sapphires. In the center of the oval of fish was a silver wolf with diamonds for eyes.

Even as he moved the cloth to the side, he had to comment, "Your side of the family is never going to let me forget who I married."

Sansa huffed, "What was your first clue?"

"I thought Jon was going to let the wolves actually eat my arse earlier," He admitted, bringing his hand up so that his thumb could circle her small numb for a moment, before he got to the good part, "Looked like he might even participate!"

Though her first reaction was to giggle, Sansa gasped when he first started to rub between her legs. Her hands braced on the headboard as the sensation grew. While she'd never want to compare Aegon and Ramsay, it was the only other experience that she had to go on. Although this had certainly never been an activity the Bolton bastard participated in.

Especially when his hand disappeared and suddenly his mouth was on her. Surprised, Sansa started to rise up, but his hand on her leg stopped her, and his mouth deserted the warmth between her legs for a moment, "Go the other way, Sans. Grind downward."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, love," He chuckled, before returning to his previous activity, "I'll let you know if I need you to go up."

The warm sensation started to build and strengthen once more, until Sansa was watching snowflakes dance across her vision as if they were outside. His tongue darted repeatedly across the nub hidden by her scarlet curls, as breathing became beyond her, until all the air that remained in her lungs rushed out in a shout, "Aegon!"

He had the audacity to chuckle as he pulled away, "There we go."

Sansa barely caught the comment because her heart was pounding somewhere between her ears. When it did finally register, however, the Red Wolf of Winterfell shimmied back down him with an eye roll, "Smug is not an attractive look on you, husband."

The spark that lit in his indigo eyes at the title was more than attractive, especially as he soared up to give her an absolutely filthy kiss, though she had to admit to enjoying the salty taste that had taken over his lips and tongue. When he pulled back, both hands cupping her breasts and thumbs flicking over her nipples, the smirk on his face was entirely too pleased with himself, "Forgive me, wife."

She hummed and sat back on her arse further down the bed, so that he could pull her small clothes completely off her long legs. In just a moment he was pulling her back up to straddle him once more and his tongue was dancing inside her mouth. Sansa pulled at the hem of his shirt until her dragon pulled back just enough that she could get it off when he raised his arms.

All that training had certainly paid off for her. His stomach looked a bit like a washboard in the way that it rippled and his sun was still sand kissed from their stay in Dorne. Her mother had been right; their children were going to be gorgeous.

After a few minutes he laid back down and Sansa refused to panic when he kicked off his pants beneath her. There was no way to see his manhood from their current position and she didn't know if doing so would have made her feel better or worse. Still, he guided her into position, and the chant that she was a wolf played in her head over and over again in Arya's voice.

As his cock probed at the very entrance of Sansa's cunt, Aegon reached forward to make sure she was still plenty wet, and she certainly was, "Alright, love, sink down slowly. There is no rush."

She did as he bid and, as her heat and tightness gripped him, and her hands tightened where his shoulders started transforming into his neck, Aegon couldn't stop a groan, "You are better than any fantasy."

It didn't hurt the way that it had in her previous life, not with the slickness that she'd never been afforded before, and soon Sansa was fully engulfed on him, "You've fantasized about having sex with me?"

He couldn't help the snort that escaped him, "From the moment I first saw you in the Red Keep's godswood."

The confession pulled a giggle from her. After a few moments, even as he locked both their hands together, Sansa craved something more, "Can I move?"

"In any way that pleases you, darling."

It was experimental at first, as the lack of pain surprised her, though there were some stretching aches. Moving in different directions, up and down, as well as a bit forward and back, it wasn't difficult to figure out what motions felt better than others. Especially when every small movement pulled a groan from her husband and had his hands tightening around hers.

Soon Sansa had built up a rhythm to her movements and Aegon began thrusting upward to match her, "Mother have mercy! Sansa, faster, love!"

She sped up at his command and his hand came back to the little nub that he'd been playing with earlier. Soon the same heat began to build once more, only it was even more encompassing than it had been previously. It took no time at all before she was crying out for him once more, "Aegon!"

Almost as soon as she did, a new sort of heat erupted inside of her, warm and sticky. She was surprised when he flipped them suddenly, but gladly locked her hands around his neck to kiss him again, running a hand through his silver blonde locks. For once the warm and sticky sensation between her thighs couldn't have been more welcome.

They stayed locked at the mouth for a while longer before Aegon knew they needed to clean up and he slowly started to pull away. Getting to look at Sansa laid out on the pillows he had to admit to being the luckiest man in the Seven Kingdoms and leaned back down to kiss her once more. Then, he wandered over to the wash basin and the pieces of cloth there.

It was still warm, so he assumed it was put in the room all but still boiling, just before they arrived. He couldn't wait to explore the hot springs in Winterfell that he'd managed to read about over the years, "Would you like another gla…"

By the time he turned around with a wet rag, Sansa had managed to spin around in the bed. Her long legs were scaled up the wall and all the pillows were cleared away, except for one that appeared older, which she'd put under her perfectly shaped arse. He felt the tables had suddenly turned between them.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get with your child."

He rolled his eyes, "My uncle says a man could get a woman with child in rushing rapids, if he's virile enough to deserve them."

"Well, my mother says that Tully fertility is a myth," Sansa informed him, "We're just more devoted to the cause."

They shared a look as he picked up the two goblets from their scattered places beside the bed to refill them, before both busted out laughing. Aegon shrugged and tossed her the warm and wet cloth, "Fine, but at least clean around where you urinate. Don't want the area to catch fire."

She did as he said, even as she gave him a funny look, "To what?"

"Catch fire," He shrugged, "Aunt Ellaria says it happens to women, especially if they have too much sex and don't clean the area."

"Huh," Sansa nodded, knowing the sandseer wouldn't lead her astray, "I'll have to remember that."

They drank several glasses of wine and had sex once more, before cleaning up and going to sleep. It had been a long day and both knew that they would be expected to make an appearance early the next. Everyone would want to start planning their upcoming siege of the Iron Throne in earnest.

Sansa had to admit that she was touched. Everyone had worked so hard to give her the perfect wedding day, from Dorne to the North, and it truly had been just that. It was a plus that no one wound up poisoned, butchered, or otherwise disposed.

One wouldn't think that would be the goal of any bride, but she was about to reign in Westeros.

When they woke up the sky was just beginning to lighten though the sun wasn't visible yet and Sansa got her first look at her husband fully erect. She couldn't believe he'd even fit inside of her. That made Aegon laugh, though he discouraged her from stroking his ego too much, proclaiming that they would never make it into public view otherwise.

They bedded once, before he bathed first, since she insisted on getting with his child quickly. He told her there wasn't a race on, but Sansa shushed him. The older maid who came in to service them heard the exchange and couldn't hold back a laugh, even as she recalled Catelyn Stark making sure she had Robb similarly.

By the time Sansa got into the wash tub herself, her husband was out and getting dressed. She quickly washed both her body and hair, but already knew that she'd end up wearing her winter rose dress and choker, along with her wolf cloak, so the greenseer skipped the internal dilemma that seemed to be plaguing her husband. Once she'd gotten out and dried off, the woman chuckled, "Struggling, husband?"

"I… Had new armor made in Dorne. Didn't want it to be too much though."

Small clothes in place, Sansa wandered over to look into the chest with him. It was truly an impressively done set. It alternated between a gold and solid black, like Jaime’s she noted.. The breastplate, pauldrons, and vambraces were all emblazoned with different images.

The breastplate was black and housed her husband's personal sigil; a gold spear and white sword crossing before a red sun, the last of which sprouted wings that he’d decided recently needed to be gold. Jon had insisted on sticking with red and they’d all been shocked when Ballard’s scales started to redden around his edges by week’s end. On each of the black pauldrons was a vivid red three headed dragon, though these bore no rubies. And on the inside of each black vambrace was a different symbol.

One was a red three headed dragon facing outward; at the base of each head's neck was a gold symbol. In the center was a gold sun with the smiling face of the laughing tree in the center, one was a golden lion, and one was a harp. Sansa reached out to touch it curiously.

"My father's personal sigil," Aegon explained, "His mother taught him to play, he fostered with the Great Lion, and a joint symbol for his wives."

"It's gorgeous," Sansa whispered, even as her attention moved to the other forearm guard.

It also had a golden sun that had a white tear drop descending from it and she was instantly reminded of his mother's circlet. The drop almost landed on the tip of a golden spear with a swirling red viper twisting around it. She arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled sadly, as his hand joined hers to brush over it.

"Mother and Uncle Oberyn were twins," He explained after a moment, "It was said that she gave up the blood in her sun, so that his venom would be so powerful no other serpent could touch him, but still none would ever bite her."

Sansa hadn't known that about the younger Martell siblings.

"This was their sigil," Aegon whispered, "But he hasn't worn it since she died."

She kissed him and insisted, "I think you have to wear it."

Throwing on her clothes, Sansa quickly strapped him into the armor, on top of comfortable black underclothes. She put one braid down the side of his face, made out of his long bangs, before pulling all of his hair back in a low tie at the base of his neck. He wouldn't wear the wolf cloak on top of his armor until they took the Iron Throne, but she couldn't wait for Oberyn to see him like this.

A maid finally came in and braided Sansa's hair into a simple crown before she put on her own wolf cloak and was ready to face the day. She was relieved that the weirwood leaves, red wolf fur, scarlet three headed dragon matched in color. Smiling the greenseer asked her dragon, "Are you ready to win the game of thrones?"

"With you, love? Always."

Everyone's eyes were on them instantly when they opened the door to the newly wed suite. All before their eyes instantly cast downward. Sansa was surprised, but also relieved when Jon was waiting for them at the end of the hall.

She was distracted by Lady rising from her guard of the door and had to bend to kiss the nose of her fierce protector.

Their brother was in his grey armor, emblazoned with a white wolf with red eyes, and he'd also had it altered in Dorne. The scarlet dragon wings now stood out proudly on either side of Ghost's head. He raised his chin to Sansa, "He's waiting for you in the Godswood."

"Of course," She smiled and kissed both of their cheeks, before they promptly took off for the training yard to rough house prior to the castle fully waking and being able to break their fast.

Snow covering the trail to the heart tree and the wind in her face made Sansa the happiest girl in the world. Kneeling next to Ned Stark after the wedding she never thought to have, the chances of her heart exploding from joy grew greatly. They prayed silently for some time before her father finally spoke.

"Any need to have him disposed of?"

Sansa grinned at his protective nature, flushing though she was, "I'd much prefer you didn't."

He appraised her, the very corner of his mouth quirking up, though something in his eyes was almost disappointed, "Very well."

They didn't stay much longer before he escorted her to the hall on his arm and all the seats were newly divided by gender lines. Sansa happily got to know Ysilla in the much quieter affair that was the first meal of the day, while Arya sat on her other side spinning her tale of Mormont Island. Down the table her father, Robb, Aegon, and Jon all had their heads bent together as they got on the same page concerning the meetings later with the Northern lords.

Sansa checked in on Ysilla's pregnancy and was thrilled to hear that Winterfell currently had two maesters in residency, after Robb dismissed Sam Tarly from Castle Black along with Jaime. From what she gathered of the tale the Golden Lion had sort of adopted the fish out of water and they wound up discovering valyrian steel and dragonglass worked on the undead, even if everyone, including Robb, would be skeptical until the hunting party got back. Her good sister was insistent that their party take one of the healers south and the Red Wolf knew instantly who she was hoping for.

Ysilla brought her to the place where her portrait with the Quiet Wolf, in the same dress she was currently wearing, had been placed in the entryway. While she knew that a very different path was hers to walk in this life, for both herself and the North, Sansa was touched that a very small part of her would always be here. Her good sister excused herself from the private moment to go and check on stores, when the younger woman touched the frame reverently.

After a while she managed to pull herself away and went to reminisce. There were no guarantees that she would get to come back again after all. Her husband would take the Iron Throne and she would be managing the Red Keep, King's Landing, and the Crownlands.

The glass gardens made her smile, as did running around the Godswood with Lady, and finally she made her way up to the lofts overlooking the training yard. It seemed like only yesterday that she was sneaking her siblings treats before the royal family arrived. Now, there stood Robb in the place that had once been their father's to loom.

He hadn't been thrust into war and kingship so young. He hadn't abandoned the North to a traitorous Theon. With time and distance from the life she'd lived before, Sansa could say that she now saw in him her knight in shining armor because of the man he'd become in her absence.

She smiled as she glided up next to him, "Warden."

His eyes darted to her, though he didn't completely turn his head, before those sights once more went back to the dragons battling below, "Your Grace."

Tully blue eyes met seriously before neither could hold it in and both siblings busted out laughing. Robb grabbed up his sister and lifted her off the ground, unable to express how much he'd missed her. He'd never wanted Sansa back so much as when he'd gotten married and faced his mother leaving shortly after, suddenly realizing how little he knew about women.

Letters weren't enough.

Sansa laid in the grey wolf fur of his cloak for a moment before he put her down gently.

"What happened to us?" Robb demanded, "One minute we're running around playing with wolves…"

"And the next…" Sansa grinned at him trailing off.

"Fucking Robert Baratheon," He muttered petulantly.

"Not what we expected."

"Too right."

Robb leaned over on the railing by his elbows and Sansa perched on it next to him, "I've missed you."

They looked at each other and beamed with the unexpected chorus.

"Do I need to send Grey Wind to handle that?"

Sansa smiled as the Sword of the Morning and White Wolf clashed viciously below them, "As I told father, I'd much prefer you didn't."

"Very well."

She couldn't hold back a laugh at how alike the two were and prompted, "Not going to challenge him over my honor."

Robb winced when Jon was put on his arse and they could hear him groan all the way up on their platform and she noted that her oldest brother had gotten his first full beard in, scarlet as it was, the occurrence was still a right of passage for Northmen, "I love you. I'm not suicidal."

The Red Wolf giggled, her husband was very impressive.

"Alright," A new voice called from the entrance to the yard, "It's time to stop beating up your baby brother."

Aegon beamed where Jaime and Tywin Lannister were entering the field of battle. The Golden Lion was in his black and gold Lannister armor, while Tywin saw Sansa and quickly made for them. The Kingslayer raised his chin to the blonde Targaryen, "What say you take on a real challenger?"

This was the formidable warrior born of the Great Lion. Free of Cersei, whether he realized it or not, Brightroar strapped to his side, and his swordhand as loyal as ever. Sansa was surprised by it, though perhaps she shouldn't have been, but his trials had been good for him in the long run. He could have been the next Warden of the West, though she knew that Tywin had a different plan for his future now.

Her husband looked like he might burst, win or lose. Sansa knew Jaime wouldn't hurt him, so she chose to be excited with the young heir to the throne. He bounced around the yard getting himself ready as Jaime did the same, both running their mouths at one another. It only added fuel to the fire as word spread about the upcoming challenge.

The Quiet Wolf must have been close by because he emerged with Tywin onto their perch, along with Ysilla. Father and son paired off together on one end, while Sansa's good sister locked arms with her on Robb's other side. The Great Lion was growly as soon as he took up residency on the Winter Rose's right.

The disposition certainly wasn't new, especially given the weddings and dragon travel from the day before. All the more, Sansa wasn't alerted to an issue until Tywin snarled, "He won't speak to me!"

"What? Who?"

"Jaime!"

When he nodded toward his first born son, the greenseer gave the younger lion a second look. Nothing looked out of sorts with him. He was playing with the Targaryen princes just as he had in the Tower of the Hand. The grin of sheer joy in his face wasn't something that could be faked.

But, the Lannisters had been standing together at the wedding, "Last night…"

"I tried!" Tywin insisted, "On the walk through the Godswood, on the way back, and at the feast. Not one word!"

The battle started below them. Brightroar clashing with Dawn as sparks flew around the opponents' heads. Sansa observed as the audience seemed split between the old guard and the new. Her father's generation versus Robb's. It was certainly a powerful matchup.

"I hate every moment of this."

Ned snorted from his place at the opposite end of the lineup, "That's because your mother didn't like watching the boys train with live steel."

"I'll just presume you're right."

"He's ten and nine years old, Jaime! Don't take that!" Her father ordered first, as Aegon just started to throw himself at the older knight a bit.

She just rolled her eyes and met glances with Ysilla's in agreement to endure the following madness.

"We're meeting my son and twenty-thousand men he's leading in from the Vale," Sansa had to lean forward to see Roose Bolton, sitting on a lower level railing, cleaning his sword and his legs crossed at the ankles, "Lose, Lannister, and our blades are sharp."

Jaime's hair flipped. He had a longer style than he'd ever had around her before, but it never truly inhibited his field of vision, "I have spent months with Starks, and Boltons, and the stray Umber, on my case, just so your little arse can seize the Iron Throne."

Aegon snorted, "Did the Golden Lion get chilly?"

Sansa rolled her eyes when Jaime crossed his arms and looked straight up at her in the middle of the fight. She couldn't help but agree with him, "Like you were some dream to sleep with shivering."

Her husband mirrored the Westlander, looking so much like him it was adorable, much to Sansa's surprise, "We're in the middle of the barren tundra and you still complained I was like a bonfire!"

"No worries, then," Her father huffed, his low timber voice still carried around the gathered courtyard, all the same men from her wedding once again present, "The grandchildren are forthcoming."

Everyone laughed and the combatants started circling one another again, swords in hand. Sansa recognized the signs of two opponents feeling one another out. This was the first time they'd ever had the chance with more than training swords to fence around the Tower of the Hand. Her husband seemed a bit in awe.

That gaze was brutally murdered.

"Just know if you win, big brother, I'll worship you until the Stranger takes me."

Every eye in the yard flew to Jon, who had never spoken out in the yard of Winterfell before, even when their father had encouraged him to. Robb absolutely beamed and shouted out to encourage the White Wolf, "Take him, Aegon! He's lost his shine the last few years!"

Despite her surprise and excitement for Jon, Sansa's eyes flew to the Sword of the Morning just in time to see his eyes change and his grip on the sword readjust, "I'm pretty sure this just became to the death."

Jaime just raised his chin and went on the attack.

Sansa watched the pair battle for half an hour. She didn't quite know what was happening the way the men did, but their commentary translated for herself and Ysilla well enough. There were cries of encouragement when their champion did something impressive and shouts of derision when they took a hit.

Tywin growled unhappily right before Brightroar flew from Jaime's hand and Aegon caught him with a powerful blow to the chest. The Golden Lion landed in the dirt with Dawn at his chin and a roar of cheers broke through the training yard. Maybe one day Sansa would ask the Great Lion where his son had gone wrong.

She cheered with the others and beamed when Aegon and Jon pounded against one another in a tight embrace, before the heir to the Iron Throne sheathed his blade and turned back to his opponent. Jaime was a good sport about it, letting her husband haul him up, before he hugged the young man tightly. Despite the jests, Sansa saw that all the Northern lords had a new respect for the Targaryen they were going to put on the throne, even Roose Bolton.

Eventually she ran down to throw her arms around him and steal a kiss. It was met with the predicted hullabaloo, but Sansa didn't mind. If she'd endured singing The Bear and the Maiden Fair on her wedding night, then they couldn't very well strike her to shame now.

After that match everyone headed for the midday meal in an uproar. Sansa watched closer as they ate and realized Tywin hadn't been jesting. Jaime wouldn't even look at him.

He took everyone's jokes with a grain of salt. The Golden Lion didn't seem bothered at all by his loss and sat easily on her husband's other side at the Head Table, "These Northerners just don't want to be facing retirement. There will be no living with the Red Viper when he hears about this!"

Aegon threw his head back and laughed, utterly in heaven with Jaime's arm slung around the back of his chair, "You aren't wrong. The man's obnoxious."

Sansa snorted, "Outsmarted him to wed in the Northern tradition and bested the greatest swordsman in Westeros. I don't think Oberyn is the one I'm worried about getting a big head."

"You tell him, Sansa," Jon hollered from Jaime's other side.

Whatever else they would have slung at one another, she was halted by a maid approaching to whisper in her ear that Arya was asking for her. She'd thought it odd that the shewolf didn't show up for the match and her sister never missed a meal. Throwing her napkin in her plate, Sansa quickly took off for her sister's rooms.

Winterfell was alive with excitement to put a Northerner on the Iron Throne as she moved through the keep, despite the talk of settling Wildlings and changes in leadership. Though Robb was young, having been at home meant that the people were embracing him quickly, and they wanted to see him succeed. While welcoming the Wildlings was something no one thought to see in their lifetime, the other side of the coin was young girls gossipping their curiosities about meeting a true 'Tam Lin' and being spirited away from their responsibilities.

Sansa grinned at catching all the conversations as she made her way to Arya hurriedly. Lady was ever at her side and both the Winter Rose and her wolf were shocked to see that Nymeria had even been locked out of the younger Stark's room. Knocking she was bid to enter as the sounds of unclenching pins signalled that the door had been unlocked.

Opening the door to see her baby sister standing in her small clothes, red lacing the front between her legs, Sansa smiled gently, "Oh."

It wasn't truly a surprise when Arya flew into hysterics right away, "I don't want to get married! I can't! I won't…"

Grabbing her face, Sansa insisted gently, "You are not getting married. You are only three and ten. Not to mention you haven't got a prospect in the world."

Arya seemed to relax before she got the joke and shove at her sister roughly, "Sansa!"

"Yes, horse face?"

They wound up tussling only the bed and laughing. After a few minutes, Arya rolled over and smiled, before it turned sour, "What do we do now?"

Sansa stood quickly, relieved to see that the sheets had been changed, "We get you ready, dressed, and fed. Have you been in here all day?"

"I didn't want to ruin…"

She trailed off and Sansa kissed her forehead, but shook her head, "You've ruined nothing."

They got Arya stocked with supplies and a few potions from the stock Oberyn had given Sansa in Dorne. Then finally got moving back to the hall and food. It was no challenge to slip in next to her father, where he was straggling on the edge of Robb's other side with the Targaryen princes alongside Tywin, with Jaime on the boys' left.

"Father…"

"Yes, Sweet Wolf."

"I have bittersweet news."

Grey eyes shot to her and his dark brow shot up, "Alright?"

"Arya flowered…"

"Oh… I see." The Quiet Wolf quickly turned to Jon and demanded his ale. Jon didn't even look up as he downed it and then demanded Aegon's, which finally had them turning around.

"Father!" Sansa scolded.

"She is only three and ten!"

They all glanced down the table, but Arya was already lost in conversation with Dacey Mormont and little Lyanna.

"It's to be celebrated," Sansa reminded, "You've got at least three years before you've anything to worry about. Probably longer."

The previous Warden of the North appraised her unhappily, "I made the mistake of thinking two years was more than enough time. Can't imagine three is that much longer."

Robb chuckled, "Alright, what's one more feast tonight? Before we seize the Iron Throne."

Ysilla beamed and quickly took to preparations. Sansa helped at first, but was waved off quickly when Aegon wanted her in the meeting about the siege. It made sense, of course. They were about to put a Stark on the throne as Queen, Arya had flowered, and everyone wanted to make sure their interests would be looked after.

She and Aegon had just been taking their seats in the otherwise empty room when Jaime and Tywin stormed in. The Golden Lion was clearly trying to escape his father and Sansa reckoned there was no better time to get this settled than the present. She closed the door quickly once they were both inside.

"Alright," Aegon studied the two like a puzzle he couldn't figure out, "What is going on?!"

"He won't speak to me!" Tywin insisted.

Jaime growled, "I made it clear that until you tell me why that boy isn't putting you to the sword, I have nothing to say to you."

The Lannisters spoke mostly in growls when under duress, so Sansa wasn't truly surprised when Tywin made a similar noise, "You are trying to awaken a beast better left for dead."

"I'll risk it!" Jaime yelled, pointing to Aegon, "You slaughtered his mother, his sister, and would have done the same to him! You deserved worse than Dorne could offer!"

There had always been something guarded behind Tywin's gaze of emerald and gold, ever since Aegon questioned him on the ship, but Sansa watched the dam break at his son's words, "I didn't give that order… Cersei did."

"No…"

"Believe me or don't. Your sister wanted to be Queen and she saw her chance when Rhaegar died," He sighed, head falling into his hands, "I sent the ship to get Rhaella and her children out. Varys was supposed to take care of Elia and the grandchildren… I never thought your sister would…"

Sansa reached for Jaime, but he jerked away looking like he might be sick, "You're wrong…"

"Believe me or don't. Your daughter with the woman will inherit the Rock."

The Golden Lion crumpled to heave into a pot. Aegon got up to try and hold the man together, but he too suddenly looked ashen despite his tan as he kneeled on the floor. They looked like fallen snow after a blizzard.

Sansa put a hand on Tywin's shoulder. His twins had been caught fucking in the old tower and then he spent months in the Black Cells to give Jaime a chance. It wasn't that Jaime's hostility wouldn't be justified, if it had been true, but Tywin was innocent of what everyone thought. He'd given up more for his family then most could ever imagine and almost paid that price.

He did in another life, but Sansa still had questions about that.

Eventually her husband managed to get the Kingslayer back on his feet, but the younger Lannister was still staring at his father like the man was unrecognizable to him, "You said you were coming to end the Mad Dragon."

"And I did," His tone seemed to hold a reminder for them all, while the young husband and wife met confused glances, "Then, you and your sister forced my hand and I left you to rule like you obviously wanted."

"That wasn't why…"

"I'm well aware of that now, Jaime," Tywin growled again, "Caches of wildfire under the city. And you didn't think that was something I might need to know!?"

"You'd just had Elia and her children slaughtered! I couldn't even look at you!"

"A stance you maintained for twenty years, while your sister played us all like fools!"

The lions stared at one another for a moment. It may have only been a held breath, but watching the two eye one another wearily broke her heart. Cersei truly had gotten off too easy.

Her husband finally sighed and squared himself against the Great Lion, "Why did you swear to ending the Mad Dragon? What finally changed that my father was ready to dethrone him? Then you?"

Tywin suddenly looked older than he had when Aegon first confronted him. She got a glimpse at what he looked like after the Black Cells, as he sunk down into a chair at the end of the table, "Tyrion Lannister is not my son."

Jaime rolled his eyes and huffed, "Gods, not this again."

"Not…" Sansa gasped as the truth revealed itself before her eyes just as the previous Hand of the King bared his truth, "She was raped by the Mad King and conceived Tyrion."

Jaime turned to stare at him.

"Rhaegar… When he found out, he was going to do it. To avoid a war of succession. He fell and..." Tywin hissed, "The only mercy of the whole damn thing. Neither of them ever knew what we'd become in their absence."

Aegon sunk down next to him, "Not the way I've always been told the story."

The corner of the older man's lips raised, "No… I suppose I would let them know how I failed, so they could see how you'll succeed."

Jaime rounded the table to sink down on his other side and Sansa opened the door. Luckily no one else had arrived yet, "You left King's Landing for the Rock. Left us there, because you thought…"

"Thought it was what you wanted," Tywin sighed, "When it was just what your sister wanted. I… I burned everything I ever loved to back her play."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

Emerald and gold eyes looked both ways to study Aegon and Jaime at Sansa's question. He finally shrugged, "The Targaryen dynasty was done in Westeros. I thought Jaime would be bringing a wife home from the Rebellion to appease everyone, but Dorne. Then she'd have Robert's children."

"Why didn't you…" Jaime trailed off, but Sansa knew what he was asking.

"Because he was a Lannister…" Sansa watched heartbroken as that was the one promise his wife got from Tywin on her deathbed, Tyrion's birthbed, "Because, he was hers."

"Dorne bends no knee," Aegon reminded firmly after a few minutes of silence.

"No, you're right. Eventually I would have handed over Clegane and a Baratheon princess to appease them with another marriage."

"Well, your new offer is a princess from a certain point of view."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "You won, now stop gloating."

"Never!"

Jaime rolled his eyes at Aegon, then side eyed all of them, "I've got a piss poor feeling about this."

That caused his father to hiss, "You need a suitable marriage after embarrassing the family for years…"

"The way you talk about family," Jaime quipped, "One would think you were a Tully."

"We were closely allied, before your sister's slaughter feast went unpunished," Tywin seemed like he was restating the fact, but the Red Wolf couldn't tell for sure, "And now Arianne Martell needs a husband to produce the next generation of Martells."

"Very well."

"Jaime, you cannot just keep being a glorified body guard," Tywin seemed to start right away, "You have an obligation to your family. And if you don't do this, I will stick my foot so far up your arse, Tommen's nose will… Wait, what?"

"Alright, I'll give Dorne and heir and spare," Jaime agreed, "But, Tommen travels with me and Myrcella gets the West."

"Done," There was a silence like the grave that took over the room for the longest moment, the Great Lion taking his son in and Jaime doing the same, "It's a shame, truly. We should have had this conversation a couple of decades ago."

Sansa snorted, but they were interrupted by her father's arrival with Robb, Greatjon, Roose, and Lord Rickard Karstark, as well as everyone's heir except for Lord Bolton. There was a large amount of banter, as they all accused Jaime of throwing the earlier match. Aegon was quick to offer Harrion, Smalljon, and Robb a match in the yard, if they were interested.

Otherwise her husband endured the ribbing very well. Several of the others that filed in shouted about the Kingslayer owing them money, which finally got a chuckle from Tywin, who insisted that his son pay him first. He claimed to pour his heart and soul into Jaime, only for him to end up bested by a measly near twenty year old.

Eventually they got the meeting moving forward when Sansa gave her older brother a look he was trained to recognize. Robb called the room to order, before smoothly passing the reins to her husband. Though the men here were still largely strangers to him, Aegon had no trouble being in the spotlight. Leading the room was natural to him.

First, he announced the plans for his small council. Sansa knew all of the names coming up and approved, though she hoped it would go the way they thought. Tywin was his Hand, because when Sansa found her father in the Godswood while she was running with Lady, though the previous Warden of the North had looked at her like she was a child again for running around like a girl, he agreed that his place in life was the Eyrie with his wife.

He was keeping Lord Redwyne as the Master of Ships, as the man was the only one qualified for the job other than a Greyjoy, he stayed. After all, the first battle of their plan to retake the Iron Throne was putting Theon in Pyke. An official reclaiming of the Iron Islands. Then they would move for the Crownlands.

Lord Varys got Aegon out of the keep. He was not going anywhere. Sansa and her father both spoke on how much he'd helped them while they were getting into position in King's Landing. Casting Renly and Margery as a young couple without the family support she and Aegon had was a selling point. Especially as her father and Tywin growled at the incompetence of the Baratheon legacy thus far.

Much to Sansa's surprise the Hand of the King wasn't shy about making his daughter's sham marriage public. He stood to pace around the room like a caged version of the lions' namesake, finally coming to a stop right behind Jaime's chair, "If only you'd stopped at Kingslayer."

And there it was. A name reclaimed and further butchered. She'd heard tales of the spook her mother was said to have become in her past life, but thought the comparison striking. A mother turned into something with only the goal to take life; a son held accountable and never for what he always thought he'd done wrong.

Jaime didn't even try to hide his visceral reaction, instead baring it for all as he clutched his hand to his chest. Glancing around she realized that most of the men winced in sympathy for him. She'd have to assume it was a father and son occurrence.

Her uncle, Brynden Tully, was going to be Master of Laws and Aegon's uncle, Oberyn, Maesters of Coin. And Jon Connington would be named Lord Commander.

Tywin announced his son's engagement to Arianne Martell with a glare thrown over his shoulder as he leaned on the window watching the small blizzard that had begun outside, only a shoulder pressed against the cold stone. Sansa knew they'd be having it out privately over this and noted to put eyes in them again quickly. She hadn't exactly known there was a problem the night before and she should have.

This was still the great game.

But, a disgraced Stormlander as Lord Commander of the City Watch?

Sansa didn't need the vision of Jaime damn near breaking Aegon's foot with his heel to know that it was happening. She even caught the look of approval Jaime got when Tywin glanced over his shoulder again. 

They'd be fine.

"Yes, Lord Karstark," Sansa led, waiting until he met gazes with her, "Keep in mind that the wolves currently hold the North and the Vale, while my grandfather, and then Uncle Edmure, hold the Riverlands."

He raised his chin in acknowledgement.

"But, my husband brings Dorne and an alliance with his Aunt, the Great Khaleesi of Essos. She controls two thirds of the shoreline and everything we know of upon it," She sat back, "While he also brings the Gold Company, which represents a navy comparable to the Royal Navy of the Seven Kingdoms, and two dragons."

Sansa arched a scarlet brow at all of them, "He's the born heir to the Crownlands and you will have your pissing contests in the training yard where they belong. You can have all the life stage crises you want, but my priority is making sure everyone north of Crakenhill and Rosby, as well as east of Blackmont, don't plunge into war."

Her father grinned where he was sitting next to her with his arms crossed and the rest looked properly chastised. Sansa still met gazes with the Karstark patriarch once more and finished, "And anyone who thinks I will not be looking out for my people when winter is upon us questions my honor as a Stark."

He had the good sense to lower his head in concession.

Sansa took a deep breath and admitted, "There are no Northerners on my husband's Small Council. Let's say it and get it out of the way."

The Quiet Wolf hummed and reminded, "My children, or by laws, currently hold all the land north of Harrenhal, minus the islands. We're stretched thin, despite all of your jests about Catelyn and I having five!"

Several men snorted, but they kept their mouths shut for the rest of the meeting. Her father continued to explain that he would lead the fifty thousand men being brought by the North, Vale, and Riverlands. He'd be supported by Brynden Tully and Jon Targaryen as Aegon's General, so that they also had a dragon.

Jon froze just like he had when they stepped off the ship in Dorne at the thought of going to war with their father. It was something he'd always thought Robb would get to do and not him. If he hadn't come out of it by the end of the meeting she'd give him a jolt. He still had no idea what to do with a status worth more than even their oldest brother's.

Her husband took back over to explain that they were already calculating what he'd have to secede to prevent a war. Offering a place on the Small Council to the Reach and Stormlands was necessary, when the engagement they were proposing between their son and Renly's daughter were both only potentialities. 

So, yes. A Stormlander would be Commander of the City Watch and a Redwyne the Master of Ships. Sansa was his Queen and of the North, while he was more hoping that her uncle would agree. She was running short of relatives old enough to participate and he'd turned it down once after the Black Wedding.

Tywin shrugged lazily when Greatjon did call Aegon on that one, "It won't be an issue. We've been closely allied with the Tullys for years. He'll agree."

The meeting wrapped up with a discussion of what was happening beyond the Wall and Sansa reiterated that the North had their utmost support. Whatever trials Robb would face as Warden of the North. When mention finally came of a betrothal for Arya, Sansa spoke for her father and brother.

"While my sister has flowered, she will not be wed, without exception, for another three years," Sansa set all of them with a look, "I ask that only those who are willing to wait that time and have a serious case approach both my father and brother."

Greatjon met her Tully blue eyes and, where his son was already married, put forth what most were worried about at this point, "Will she be married into the North?"

Sansa shrugged, "She flowered this morning and I will be the first to proclaim a talk of her intentions has not been had. I can report that she hated every minute of being in the south…"

Aegon snorted in unison and agreement with her father, Jon, and Jaime, earning grins all around the room.

"... I can honestly say that I do not foresee my sister marrying to settle anywhere else."

That seemed to appease them by and large. Wolves with everything north of Harrenhal, a Stark daughter up for grabs, and a Northern Queen on the Iron Throne. Robb was doing a fantastic job and his generation was ready to march for their first war.

Sansa did not understand the appeal and said as much as she left on her husband's arm, "...peal of being dirty and sleeping in the woods? Sounds awful."

Ned chuckled, "It won't be all that different from our march to King's Landing, Sweet Wolf. We'll just happen to have ten thousand men marching behind us."

"And the supplies to boot," Sansa hummed, before deciding, "I'm going to check on Ysilla."

Her good sister was excited by all that was happening, but also stretched thin. Sansa sent letters to her mother at the Eyrie and Desmera at Riverrun to ask for support. Then, she made sure the new Wardeness of the North knew that they were her family and allies too.

The Vale woman hadn't seemed to consider Riverrun as a point of contact, as they were still largely Robb's family that was unknown to her. Sansa couldn't promise her when she would get to meet them, though they did confirm that if the North fell into war, then her brother wanted his wife and children to go to the Eyrie with their mother and his goodfather. Having an exit strategy was smart.

Sansa already had plans with Tywin to send a red herring to Dragonstone, while any children she had would be running for Myrcella and the Rock. Excited as she was to conceive, that came with a lot of necessary planning. Rhaenys, who should have been her goodsister, was a perfect example of what could happen to a babe in King's Landing.

They got the feast prepared together and eventually Arya trudged in from the Training Yard. She complained about missing Aegon spar with Jaime, but mostly she was thrilled that he and Jon had both sparred with her after the meeting. Being a warrior was important to Arya and Sansa was thrilled she'd gotten to train and grow while avoiding the House of Black and White.

Ysilla reminded the Winter Rose much of her mother. As a specimen Arya confused the Vale woman. She still showed interest, but couldn't quite imagine allowing what the wolves encouraged so easily.

"Meeting her… I worry about failing my daughters."

Sansa was touched when she felt safe enough to confess that as the shewolf went to get ready for dinner, "My mother best related to myself and Bran. There is not shame in relating to some children more than others."

"My daughters could grow up to be warriors. It seems so odd to think about."

That was fair, "They will be wolves and winter roses all in one. We all found our own balance."

The feast that night was loud and gallant. Men were pouring in as bannermen arrived and Arya was finding a decent amount of sparring partners for the future. Every unmarried son in the North wanted to see if they could handle the shewolf.

Most were doomed to failure, but Sansa rather thought her sister would enjoy having them try. She was backed most of the night by Dacey and even seemed to enjoy being a mentor to Lyanna as she ran around excitedly. It was an adorable sight to see, the shebears keeping an eye on the youngest Stark in the North as their pack was stretched thin.

Sansa spent most of the night with her father soothing the old guard as they worried about their sons marching to war. The divide was about half and half. Some, like Greatjon, were staying home for this march, while others, like Roose, were going on the voyage. Those that were staying home were quick to huddle with Sansa and Ned for reassurances.

The new guard was spanned out next to them. Aegon was beset on both sides by Jon and Robb, while they spoke to the Lords of prominent families, who would be marching with them. Ysilla ran interference with both parties to make sure they didn't need for food or drink.

As the party finally started to die down, most drunk and looking for a bed, Sansa saw that her family was wide awake. Arya was getting to that miserable point and she quickly suggested they all go out to the Hot Springs. So, three Stark children, two Targaryen princes, a couple of lions, and a maiden Royce made their way to the family springs.

The shewolf downed a potion as soon as they got there and Sansa knew that they had about an hour before hers kicked in. It was chuckle worthy when both her sister and Tywin groaned at sinking into the water. She knew the Great Lion was still recovering.

Jaime had hung close to his father since they had it out that afternoon. She thought that keeping his distance so pointlessly for years had made the Golden Lion weary of stepping away. It would certainly be interesting, this march on King's Landing.

"No wonder you wanted to get married," Arya groaned between her and Ysilla as the men rough housed at the other end, "This is barbaric."

"Well, I've been warned pregnancy is much worse," Sansa noted, "So don't think it a quick way out."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Her goodsister agreed, even as she rubbed her belly fondly.

"Father wants me to come to the Eyrie," Arya finally confessed, "With him and Mother."

"Is that where you want to be?"

"I don't know."

Ysilla hummed, but smiled warmly at the shewolf, "Well, your brother and I would love to keep you here. I know he's missed his family terribly."

"Bran gets to stay with the Blackfish until he marries or gains his own keep."

"True," Sansa didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but she knew her sister needed to know, "You're officially the loveliest commodity in the North. Father probably wants you in the Vale, where you won't the hounded so relentlessly."

Arya snorted, "Aye... I want to see you and Aegon take the Iron Throne anyway."

Sansa grinned down the stream, where the dragons were trying to drown one another with Jaime and Father hopelessly trying to separate them, "It should be quite the spectacle. My husband does nothing by half."

As if to prove her point Sunaxes roared and flew into the clearing with Ballard. Both dragons sniffed around the pool and Arya finally, according to her little sister, got to meet the beasts. They realized quickly that steam poured from the dragon when Arya and their father touched the two reptiles as well.

Ned chuckled, "Cold of the North flows through our veins. I'm sure it will happen with Bran too."

"Jon here just has that dragon blood!" Aegon cheered, even when he had the White Wolf in a headlock.

They played for a while longer before Arya yawned and Sansa sent her to bed before she passed out in the pool, Jon going to make sure she got there. Ysilla was tired, as well she should have been while pregnant and running Winterfell with the banners pouring in, and Robb excused himself to go with his wife. Tywin went next and ordered the other two out briskly.

"Jaime, Ned," He huffed with a nod, "Walk me to my chambers."

Her father grouched unhappily, even as he hauled his arse out of the springs, "Why do I have to go? I'm not your son!"

Tywin just hummed, "No, but they’re newlyweds. Last thing we need is a by law loitering about while trying to secure the Targaryen dynasty from ruin. Move!"

Aegon grinned as they disappeared, swimming right up to her, "Papa Lion looking out."

Sansa snorted, "He just wants to say he saw his great-grandchildren in life."

He chuckled and kissed her, "A prize greater than winning any war."

While he had agreed with her, she couldn’t tell if Aegon was truly thinking the same thing as her.

They managed to make love twice in the next two hours before finally hauling themselves back into the keep. The few guards and drunks, including Tormund Giantsbane, who was leading the Free Folk marching south depending on what was found beyond the Wall, grinned at their pruny and soaking wet selves. Sansa just rolled her eyes and kept trying to do something with her hair.

Aegon still winked at the Wildling, who wound up throwing his head back laughing, before he trailed after Maege Mormont back to her chambers. Sansa was glad she wasn't the only one getting up to mischief this late. Or early.

When she woke up and had Aegon twice more before they got ready, he had the audacity to say that she only wanted him for the sake of getting pregnant. Sansa smiled at him as she strapped on his armor and divulged, "I expect at least six."

"Six?!" He turned to study her, "It's not a competition, you know?"

"The hell it's not," She muttered while they were making for the door, "I've wanted one more than my mother since I was four."

Jon snorted where he was waiting for them at the end of the hall once more, "Will testify in her favor, the number just kept going up over the years."

"Number of what?" Jaime demanded where he was walking up with his father and the Quiet Wolf.

"Children that my wife wants."

"Six," Ned Stark recited, "Minimum."

"Her will be done," Tywin huffed, though there was a certain playfulness to his tone as he gestured to the Sword of the Morning, "With haste Aegon."

He snorted, "My uncle is the Red Viper. Chances are I already have."

Sansa smiled and reached to kiss him, "I have no doubts."

That got a round of cheers from the hall. Everyone got to breaking their fast, anxious to tweak plans and spend the day in the Yard, preparing for their upcoming march south. Sansa had replies waiting from her mother and Desmera, which she'd see too with her goodsister while everyone trained.

As everyone was enjoying their food, the door burst open and a young stable boy came tearing up toward the head table. He was cold, running his fastest as evident by the fact that he had to skid to a stop, and gasping for breath, "Milord!"

Robb threw his napkin onto his plate and ducked around the table to kneel in front of the boy, "Jonathon, son, breathe. What's happening?"

"Yer uncle, Benjen… He's back with the hunting party!" The ten year old was still gasping as he tried to elaborate, "Needs all wolves… In the stable."

Robb nodded, "Ysilla see to him, darling. Father?"

The Quiet Wolf nodded, then he glanced to the Lannisters, "Would the lions like to join us?"

"With pleasure."

"Dragons?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Aegon chuckled.

"Aye," Robb nodded toward the doors, "Let's get moving then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, if not my all time favorite.

Sansa was the only one of their party not rendered speechless to the sight of a captured wight. She had another stable hand sent for Sam Tarly, now that everyone was forced to take his and Jaime’s experience with dragonglass more seriously. They used the captured creature to confirm that the threat from beyond the Wall was vulnerable to the black dragonglass and valyrian steel. Though it was a very singular sword, they also confirmed that the wights were also susceptible to Dawn.

She was quick to remind that they could not kill it, however. Others would not believe what they were facing until they saw it with their own eyes, just like all the men standing around her did not. They did throw in a chicken to confirm that they could be killed though.

Instead of the training yard, the rest of the day and week following were spent in meetings presenting the wight to the Lords of the North, and discussing a plan. It was imperative that they get Sansa and Aegon in place more than ever, all realized quickly, especially so that they could establish Jon on Dragonstone to arm those who would be sent above Moat Cailin.

Robb debated sending Ysilla on south with the march, but she insisted that her first child would be born in Winterfell. Sansa agreed that her brother would need support and the threat was a long way off. It was best to keep the family together as long as possible.

He'd looked at her like a traitor for a moment, until he realized the ladies were in accord.

Word was spread by raven to the necessary individuals, along with the information that they would be bringing the wight to Riverrun. Theon would give them permission to present it to the Iron Islands there. And Yohn Royce would present it to the Vale lords as well.

And then they would present it to King's Landing after their coronation. Jaime was then going to take it to the West to present it at the Rock, south to the Reach and Stormlands on the way to his engagement, and then finally in Sunspear when he finally got married. This plan was also told to the appropriate people when ravens were sent.

By the end of the week, Sansa was exhausted, but so was everyone else. They were scared and suddenly truly ready for a war. The itching that had been all for their march on King's Landing was turned sharply to dread.

Logical, but unfortunate. Even when she'd known it was coming.

Aegon started joining her before the heart tree, just wanting to find some measure of peace in the sacred space. When they found her father in the Godswood with a letter, Sansa smiled at the elated expression on his face, "From Mother?"

He stood quickly to beam in her direction, "She's pregnant!"

Sansa's gaze turned to her husband sharply, "Seven!"

Even as he rolled his eyes, she threw her arms around the previous Warden of the North and squealed, "Congratulations, Father."

"I feel a little less old for it," He admitted, finally putting her down, "Though she's been waiting to tell me for three moons. Didn't want something to happen."

Sansa smiled slightly grim, even as she refused to be anything but joyful, "Mother always says to leave such worries for the gods."

He smiled, "Too true."

"Congratulations," Aegon offered, smiling for his good father. When he was released he turned to appraise his wife, "Maybe we should go for eight. Tie off with Uncle."

Sansa shrugged, "Very well."

"It was a joke, Sansa!"

Ned snorted, "Never make a joke like that around a Tully."

"Sansa, we are not having eight!"

"Fine!" She shrugged, "Seven will do."

"Sansa!"

Robb was informed when they left to break their fast and he made the announcement for the hall. Ysilla insisted on just one more feast for the good news, especially as she had a plethora of supplies coming from the Riverlands and Vale. Arya had decided that this babe was going to be a girl, since that would make the numbers even, plus Sansa thought they'd like to have a little sister like Lyanna, with Arya's agreement.

And her mother's conception of a sixth Stark child seemed to breathe life back into everyone. Whatever would be faced, the wolves were strong. Robb's wife was with child, his mother was still fertile, and the idea seemed to be born that the Young Wolf was born to lead them through the Second Long Night, along with his sister's Targaryen Prince.

By the time they'd been at Winterfell for a moon, Sansa was ready to get moving. Ysilla would be giving birth in two more moons and Robb needed his family strong. She couldn't wait to be able to offer more than promises of support.

Watching him say goodbye to everyone was hard, but perhaps no one more than Jon. With their adopted brother's acceptance of his place in the south with her and Aegon, they knew the next time they saw one another would be a battle against an enemy they never imagined. He seemed more content to let Arya go, assured that she wanted to marry into the North, whoever she picked.

Sansa hugged him tight, "I'll miss you so much."

He put her down, "I expect at least two of my nephew's to foster with their favorite uncle."

Jon snorted behind them, "Aye, they'll love Dragonstone."

"Arya…" Robb instructed.

Suddenly the White Wolf doubled over with a gasp after a well placed blow struck him about the middle.

"Enough," The Quiet Wolf instructed, pulling in his first born, "If you need anything, the pack will come running."

"Aye, Father," Robb agreed for the hundredth time, "I'll see you soon."

The march was certainly more interesting than her trip to King's Landing. Without Robert's constant whining they moved much faster, even with ten thousand men marching behind. It wasn't all that different from running a keep, in terms of doling out supplies and stores, there was just no bed, bath, and she had to ride a horse all day in-between.

Where the spite of seeing Cersei's head roll had gotten her to King's Landing, Sansa's luck ran differently on this trip. Two weeks into the month long march and she caught some sort of stomach ailment that kept her from eating anything. She kept telling everyone that she was fine, but unlike the rest Sam didn't believe her.

They got news on the road as well. Holster Tully wasn't expected to make it much longer, so her mother was bringing Robin and Rickon to Riverrun. The Arryn heir had never been to his mother's maiden seat and everyone wanted him to have that chance.

Yohn was staying at home, while Domeric was leading the Knights of the Vale, along with their acting Regent. They'd switch places before the siege. But, he acknowledged that the family needed this chance.

The Riverland banners had already been situated at the keep. Mother was expected to beat them there by a couple of days, based on when she'd set out with Domeric. And then the West would arrive just after them.

That made sense. Kevan needed to see his brother and nephew were truly alive and well. From what she understood, Genna Lannister was acting as Regent for Myrcella until Kevan returned. Luckily the trade offs were from regions much closer to the Riverlands than Winterfell.

Dorne would arrive last and they guessed about a week after they had been in the Tully keep. They were the last to arrive and had to get passage through enemy territory. Sansa knew that if the Tyrells or Baratheons were going to try anything, it would be in keeping them north of Harrenhal and south of Starfall.

When she'd been sick for a week straight, Sam finally pulled her into his maester's tent. He poked her for nearly half an hour before nodding, "You're pregnant, alright!"

Sansa blinked at him for a moment, her hand flying to her belly, "You're jesting."

Pale hazel eyes, a bit like a cat's, shot to her with a roll, "Yes, I'm going to fuck with the woman whose husband's dragon likes her more than him."

Unable to do anything else, Sansa squealed and grabbed him by his fat cheeks, kissing both. Though he was shaking his head as she went to tear out of the tent, the greenseer still wasn't expecting him to yell after her, "Freeze!"

She spun back to him.

He pulled a bundle of herbs from a cabinet and handed them over, "For the nausea. You need to be eating." She nodded and took them, "Also, if you need to take any spirits, let me know first. I expect to see you once a week, minimum, until you select a Grand Master and are settled in the Red Keep."

Sansa grinned at him, "And how would you feel about filling that role, Maester Tarly?!"

"I have Gilly and Little Sam…"

"I assure you, they are more than welcome," Sansa wasn't above batting her Tully blue eyes at him, "Please, Sam?"

He groaned, "Alright, Sansa. But you have to listen to me. And keep all the dragons off my arse!"

"Deal!"

She kissed his cheek again and left quickly. She was sharing with the Targaryen princes, who were relieved when she showed them the herbs upon returning to the tent, which proudly flew the Targaryen banner above. They'd been sharing with Jon, so she felt a great satisfaction in knowing her first child had been conceived at Winterfell.

Arya was sharing with their father and Sansa quickly drank her tea, then ate something, before the dragons headed toward the constant sparring taking place among the men and she seized her chance. Once they were gone, she hurried over to the tent flying the Stark banner that her father and sister were sharing. Barely making it past the opening, Sansa found herself already blurting out, "I'm pregnant!"

While her father looked up startled by her sudden appearance and didn't quite catch the statement at first, Arya did. Her sister hooped, hollered, and flung herself around Sansa's middle. While pregnancy was something she knew scared her sister, the Red Wolf knew her joy was genuine because it was what the older Stark wanted.

"You did it, Sans!"

Finally her father caught up and hurried around his table to hug her, "Oh, Sweet Wolf, this is fantastic news!"

"Have you told Aegon yet?" Arya demanded.

"Not yet," Sansa acknowledged, "And you can't either."

"Sweet Wolf…"

"We have a week until we reach Riverrun and the Welcoming Feast should be on his name day," Sansa explained with a flush, "I want to tell him then."

Her father and sister agreed. Arya did blab to Jon, who spent the rest of the week teasing his brother, proclaiming he knew what the Targaryen Prince was getting for his name day. Tywin suspected, but was decent enough to keep everyone's mouth shut.

Her husband was cute when he begged, but she told him nothing. He was still concerned when she appeared to be sick every morning, claiming the herbs weren't doing enough, but Sansa assured him that she was fine. Eventually they made it until the morning of his name day and he'd be put off no longer.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a while longer?"

"You're not funny, Sansa! What is going on?!"

"Alright," She smiled and locked her arms around his neck, "I'm carrying your child."

He let out a call far to jovial to be a war cry and picked her up to spin around. When he finally let her go and pulled her out of the tent where everything was being broken down, she couldn't even be surprised when he yelled the announcement for all to hear.

Jaime gave a call of ecstatic excitement, so Tywin hadn't warned him, and the Great Lion cheered appropriately behind his son. Sansa grinned when the smile on his face was genuine. It was like getting Olenna's approval.

Everyone cheered. They were banging swords and shields, poles and tools, along with whatever else they could find. Sansa flushed when a cry started to build, "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen!"

Aegon turned to pick her up again, before he sat her back down and kissed her, absolutely beaming. As camp was finished being broken down her husband was loitering at her side as she went back to work. It was cute... For about an hour.

Finally, Sansa grabbed him by the braid and hauled him off toward the lions, "Do something with this, please."

"But, Sans…"

Tywin chuckled, "I'm sure we can find something constructive for him to be doing."

Jaime snorted.

"Thank you!"

When she spun on her heel and left, he gave a valiant effort to following, really Aegon did. Until Jaime grabbed him by the joining of his shoulder and neck with a grip like steel, "What did you want done with this, Father?"

"Golden arseholes… absolute cunts!" He finally managed to ground out when there was no escape.

"Feed him to the other wolves," Tywin instructed, not looking up from the store reports he'd gotten from Sansa the night before, "Ned's been waiting for at least a week to kick his Dornish arse."

"Aww, Papa Lion!"

Finishing his work, the Warden of the West rose to his full height. He wasn't truly taller than the boy he was about to crown, but it was just an air that someone his age always had perfected, towering, "She is pregnant. Not an invalid."

Aegon sighed when Jaime's hand relaxed, "I know that!"

"I have never had such a smooth march and it's because she makes feeding, watering, and looking after ten thousand men look like child's play," Tywin pointed at him, "Let her do her work in peace. She already assumed the work of the Gold Company, Vale Knights, and the Tully banners at Riverrun."

Aegon was relieved to meet Jaime's eyes in confusion, just knowing the previous Kingsguard hadn't known that either, "Why…"

"Because she made the case to Desmera Tully that this was her responsibility as the future Queen, when the, quite frankly, older woman said she was overwhelmed."

He was glad his Hand was as irritated with that as he was. Sansa would never shuck her responsibilities. Everyone was taken care of in the Tower of the Hand, just like Aunt Ellaria took care of Uncle Oberyn's people when he travelled. Jaime charged on where he was thinking.

"And the Vale?"

His father had to shrug at that one, "To be fair, Sansa only started doing those numbers because her mother got to Riverrun. She was trained by Catelyn Tully."

"Regardless," Papa Lion set both of them with a look, "My point is that I need that girl working to take care of over fifty thousand men, a couple of dragons, and all our horses, supplies, and stores. She is pregnant, we couldn't be more excited, and I have never intended to use that fact to buy myself out of the kennels more than I do right now. Go pack camp!"

"Yes, Papa Lion."

"Yes, Father."

They were walking away before the Prince thought it through, "Wait, why…"

"I said pack!"

He turned and they finished packing both of their tents, the Golden Lion denying that he knew anything about his father's comment. He speculated it was nothing. Tywin Lannister didn't just go around making a spectacle if it wasn't required, he was too worried about the family legacy.

Though the young prince didn't notice, Jaime also realized that was the first time he'd made the proclamation in twenty years. He used to say it all the time… Before Elia.

Aegon couldn't help but study him as they were breaking down his tent, "Rains of Castamere?"

Jaime laughed, "From my perspective? One vassal house got cute with my mother one time and my father had to hike his arse home to handle it over a weekend."

"How old were you?" He demanded with a laugh, "It's the anthem of the West!"

"I was… Four, I suppose," Jaime shrugged, his emerald gaze hung on the boy for a moment, "She was pregnant with Tyrion. That was a few years before your father came to the Rock."

"You were eight, because Jon says you were annoying!"

"Well, I'll see him in hell, so I guess we're even."

Raising his chin, Aegon allowed it with a muttered, "Damn."

"I cannot believe that the son of a bitch knew you were alive and didn't tell me," He was staring up at the sky by the time he finished cursing.

"I know… You've been saying since the Tourney."

"Did you mention that to the cunt on your way down?"

"You mean to ask," Aegon corrected, "Has he been warned?"

"Answer."

"You act like he hasn't known it for nineteen years… To the day."

"Fucking bastard."

Aegon sighed, "You have every right to be mad at him. But… We're about to walk into my by laws' keep and if you could not have it out, loudly, with Jon Connington that would be swell."

"If you're in this for the long haul," Jaime advised, "They can still have you disposed of for two years. Gotta make sure you won't fuck up the little ones."

"Thank you for that," He hissed, "Annoying has a more vivid tone now. He's right."

"Stop worrying so damn much, Aegon."

"With my family history?!"

"Do you think she's really a princess?"

"What?"

"She's not a fair maiden, Little Dragon," Jaime just studied him for a moment, then grabbed his arm and marched off with the twenty year old firmly in hand.

Sansa shook her head as the two came into her peripheral sights as soon as the vision ended. Jaime threw her husband toward Sunspot, who her father had brought because they knew the real plan, and ordered her, "Tell him you knew Cersei and I were in that tower."

"No."

"She's a seer like your mother and aunt," He reminded firmly, then ordered, "Tell him!"

"No."

"Sansa Stark, on your honor…"

"No."

"Ned!"

"Fine!" Sansa agreed, turning to shush him with her hands, only relieved that they were out of earshot of everyone else, "Fine."

"What is going on?"

"Come on, Sansa. Don't keep everyone waiting," Jaime insisted, which led from her father's attention flying from the Golden Lion to her.

"Annoying is such an apt description."

"What was it they started calling you during the Tourney? The Red Wolf of the North?" Jaime studied her for the longest of moments, "You knew what my sister was capable of before I did. And you struck her before she could take the throne through Joff."

"True."

Jaime reared back and she was unsure if he'd been expecting more or less. After a moment of staring though, he laughed and looked at Aegon while pointing at her, "You don't just need to show respect. You need to know who you married. They are the wolves and you will never see them coming!"

"If he'd remembered that while fucking his sister in the middle of Winterfell," Tywin appeared from no where to join in the squabble by their horses, "We might not be here now."

"Thank you, Father."

Aegon studied her like she was the Mother incarnate, "You had Cersei Lannister killed?"

"In all meaningful use of the phrase? Yes."

Tywin scoffed, "If I wasn't grateful, we'd be at war." He arched a brow at her and sighed, having to accept that Aegon looked like she'd just hung the moon over his daughter's death. Cersei made her bed, "I want a Targaryen marriage."

A vision of her father grabbing Jon by the neck as he passed, especially when he heard the comment and tried to flee, meant she was grateful, "Convenient, because I am running short on brothers."

"In more ways than you know."

"Now, now," Sansa placated, "Myrcella is lovely!"

"Myrcella is ten and one,” Jon reminded, “Betroth her to Bran.”

"And you're ten and nine; five years won't kill you," After saying it, Sansa amended, "Well, perhaps."

"Fuck you, Sansa."

"Enough," Ned called them to a cessation, "You two are about to find out why I'm called the Quiet Wolf. Sansa!"

"All I did was get them caught doing something they weren't supposed to be."

Jaime snorted so hard that his nose had to hurt.

"And smuggled Tyrion out of Winterfell with the younger children!"

"Well!" Sansa defended, gesturing to the two lions, "There was no reason not to make friends!"

Tywin laughed and she called his gaze fond after a moment.

"Old gods curse it all, Sansa! You were ten and four years old."

"Well, it needed to be done. And you all needed an excuse to do it, so it was provided," Sansa appraised all of them, "If you wolves, and lions, and dragons had been communicating to begin with, we could have avoided the worst of it."

Turning her gaze on Jon, a scarlet brow arched, "Are you willing to do this to keep the peace amongst an army amassing near a hundred thousand men?"

Jon sighed and glanced toward their father, before steel orbs swung back to the Winter Rose, "He was right. You let one trout in the family! Fine."

Sansa curtsied to them all before reminding, "I have work to do."

Ned wasn't nearly as surprised as he should have been when Arya popped up from nowhere at his elbow, "I want to be her when I grow up."

"Be you. It's always been one of your best qualities."

"Gentlemen, I was under the impression that I said pack," Tywin reminded them tersely and watched as they scattered.

Arya appraised the Great Lion, "What's got you so…"

She did her best impression of a lion snarling and it wasn't half bad, "Nothing."

Sansa wasn't hard to find where she'd gone to check on the dragons at the edge of camp, "Tywin's in a mood."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'm a greenseer. I don't know all."

"Irritating."

"Tell me about it."

Arya studied her sister and looked around, "What could my marriage possibly do?"

Startled from where her thoughts had been on the Great Lion, Sansa was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your marriage will secure the Targaryen dynasty and is amassing ninety thousand men," Arya clarified, "What would mine even do? Overachiever!"

That got the Red Wolf to roll her eyes as they started back toward the horses, "Arya, your marriage can still have a great deal of meaning. Marry into a family no one would expect. You still have to give Father as many grey hairs as me."

Her only answer was a devious grin. 

Then Sansa continued "Besides, we're also Tullys."

They looked at one another and chorused, "We’re not afraid to get into bed with anyone!"

The sisters stayed together as they started off on the horses and they reached Riverrun by late afternoon. Later than expected after the excitement of the announcement, but still perfectly within a modest time. If Tywin would have stopped snapping at everybody it would have been perfectly pleasant.

None of them knew what was wrong with him. Jaime and her father looked exasperated. While she just kept sharing confused glances between her siblings and husband.

It wasn’t injuries from the Black Cells. They’d gotten halfway on the trip and Sam had declared him perfectly fit. So, Sansa no longer had cause for concern on that front, but the man was even more… Grrr… Then he’d been on the ship to Dorne.

The men were excited to be welcomed into Riverrun and cheered when they stopped in the clearing outside the keep. They could see where the Vale Knights and Riverlanders were camped, all of them anxious to join the ranks. At least the excitement was contagious.

No one was surprised when the Blackfish was the one to ride out to meet them with Edmure. Sansa smiled at seeing her family and she knew immediately that they knew. Both Tullys were grinning right at her as they approached.

Uncle Brynden pulled his onyx steed to a halt right next to her and the corner of his lip quirked upward as he eyed the Red Wolf, ignoring the rest, “Sent a couple of scouts when you were late. They heard quite the ruckus on the way into camp. You’re pregnant?”

Sansa nodded and smiled.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, “Get inside before your mother kills over from the excitement.”

She followed him into the keep with her father and sister, Uncle Edmure congratulating Aegon and riding in with the Southerons. When she glanced back Sansa realized that Tywin’s catlike gaze was locked on the back of the Blackfish’s head, but the man ignored him. Didn’t even acknowledge the lions’ existence.

Catelyn Tully was waiting in the courtyard as soon as they handed the horses over to stablehands. Jaime had disappeared to settle the men with Jon, while the Stark sisters went with Aegon, Tywin, and their father. Of course the two grinned as their father spun his wife around and cupped her barely rounded belly.

Once they had their reunion though, her mother squealed and spread her arms wide for Sansa to jump into, peppering kisses all over her face. They fussed over one another for a while and 

Cat eventually released her oldest daughter to embrace Arya as well. Eventually she got to Aegon, then finally she even got a hug from Tywin, before ushering them all inside to the Great Hall.

Apparently Sansa’s grandfather was well enough to be in the hall today and he couldn’t wait to see her. Walking in there were already dancers floating around with flowing sheer dresses and silk ribbons in their hands. They’d made two trips to Riverrun when she was a girl and Sansa learned the dancing style, though it had been some years, and she even recognized several girls who trained with her when they used their ribbons to affectionately sashee around her while they danced.

She wasn’t a girl of four or ten anymore, but it still made her giggle.

They followed Uncle Brynden to the high table, but by the time they got there Sansa was sure of it. Tywin Lannister wanted his attention, but the Blackfish was ignoring him. It was confirmed when her grandfather glanced from his approaching brother, who sunk into the seat next to him, and then to the Great Lion.

When they got into view of the table, Sansa gasped in delight, “Olenna! Margery!”

The Queen of Thorns smiled at her, where she’d been sitting down the table with Desmera and her granddaughter, “Sansa!” They embraced quickly when the Red Wolf rushed around the table to get to them, “The niece thought we’d best come for a visit, all things considered.”

Margery, where she was just starting to round like Catelyn Stark, snorted as she got up to hug the Winter Rose, “Indeed.” She pulled the girl she’d realized was her best friend after she departed in tight and whispered, "I want this babe to have no delusions of grandeur. This ends in three moons, so he’s born in the Stormlands, or we may have to dispose of them.”

“Agreed.”

Desmera stood to hug her as well, “I hear congratulations are in order, though I’ll admit to slight jealousy.”

“It always takes time, dear,” Olenna encouraged her, shooting Sansa a playful look, “These Tully women are just over achievers.”

A laugh pulled their attention back to the center of the table, “Family, Duty, Honor. The order is very particular, Lady Olenna.”

“Oh, you make me sick.”

Still, Hoster Tully beamed at his granddaughter as she rushed to kiss and hug him, then demanded who could possibly say that they were not also putting a Tully Queen on the Iron Throne. Sansa grinned at him and pulled Aegon over by the hand to present him to her grandfather. The Sword of the Morning was weighed and measured by kind eyes, before Tully blue swung toward her father and mother, “No reason to have him disposed of?”

Ned Stark appraised his goodson, “Not at the moment.”

Jon chuckled at his brother's expense from his place next to them with Arya, “There’s still time.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and her grandfather laughed before proclaiming, “Well, I suppose he’s family now.”

They all got sent to get comfortable in their rooms and Aegon finally started to relax underhand. They were free to get settled until the feast for her husband’s nameday that night, but they enjoyed a bath together, where she proved she wasn’t only interested in him for the children she could give her… They were just a perk. 

Sansa changed into her final dress from the Tourney of the Hand and her Red Wolf jewelry. Her husband wanted to go check on the fifty thousand men already amassed, so he was right back in his armor once his clothes were refreshed, before she redid his braid. She made him promise that they would explore the Eternal Falls the next day, and though he had no idea what that was he agreed. 

As soon as they emerged from the suite Riverrun used for Royal visits, Sansa was thrilled her Uncle Brynden was there waiting to lead Aegon out to the men with Jon. She was a little less thrilled when she saw that Tywin had been coming around the opposite corner to demand her uncle’s attention, but he didn’t get the chance. They all chatted for a few minutes, the Lannister patriarch being ignored, but eventually her parents and Jaime strolled up with Arya as well.

The Golden Lion didn’t even hesitate, “Lord Tully…”

"He's out on the docks."

"Thank you!"

"Ahh, fuck. I'll be back later, love," Aegon promised, kissing her cheeks and hurrying after Jaime.

Her father had the audacity to chuckle, kissing her mother before trailing after them, "I can't wait to see this."

"Wait on us!" Jon insisted, arm thrown around Arya's shoulder as he pulled her after the lot.

Tywin growled and shot one more glance toward the Blackfish before following and hailing his son, "Lannisters don't act like fools! You will not show your arse with the Lord Commander of the Gold Company."

"I was thinking more along the lines of ‘A Lannister always pays his debts!’"

Sansa watched them all go, while shaking her head and trying not to think about it, "That cannot end well."

"Oh, my girl," Olenna insisted, while she was walking up with Margery, "Let them have their domestic. Most would benefit if they'd just have it out."

Uncle Brynden snorted before stalking off, "That's the problem with you roses. You offer your opinion even when no one needs it."

Catelyn gave them an apologetic look before following him with a shake of her head. Margery looked insulted, but still smiled after Sansa's mother, as the Tullys stalked back toward the Great Hall.

It was her grandmother who waved the brunette off, "Leave him. We've been insulting each others' houses since before any of us were married and they'll sort themselves eventually."

Sansa snaked herself around the matriarch's other arm as they followed the younger Tully brother, after sharing a confused glance with the Rose of Highgarden, "What is their issue?"

"Just a lovers quarrel left unattended for a couple decades."

The young women met shocked sights again, but it was Margery who clarified as they got just inside the hall once more, "The Great Lion and the Blackfish?"

The older woman hummed as they crossed the sea of dancers and nobles at the lower tables. When they finally got back to the high table where the music wasn't so loud, Sansa clarified, "For how long?"

She wasn't expecting Olenna to shrug and stop right beside her uncle to perch on the table, "Well, since I had them both in my room of the Arbor, at least."

Both girls gasped as they sunk down on either side of Sansa's mother. The accomplished Wolf Mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and her trout father snorted. This was clearly not news to anyone from the older generation of Tullys.

Uncle Brynden hissed, before rising to tower over the Queen of Thorns, "No one was shocked when you made it to the crone stage," He gruffed out, "After all, in what world would you have the decency to die off and give the Seven Kingdoms five minutes peace!"

It would have been a horrible thing to say, if Olenna hadn't stuck her tongue out at him like a child making everyone laugh. Hoster Tully called the two off one another and she even caught the two combatants unable to stop a grin as both walked away. Sansa broke the remaining tension by citing that she hadn't seen Bran and expected to. 

"He's out in the fields working!" The Blackfish insisted, "I'm not going to have a squire sitting on his arse."

"He's doing so well, Sansa!" Her mother declared with a smile.

"As long as he keeps it up, I'll agree with you."

That made the Red Wolf smile, knowing Brynden Tully did not offer compliments lightly, "Where does he train? I want to check on him and the dragons."

Margery gasped, "Can I see them?!"

"Of course!" Olenna hummed unhappily and Sansa truly did understand the concern, "I can always have Aegon send them up to the courtyard."

The roses shared a look from several long moments and finally the Queen of Thorns relented, "Very well, let's go see the beasts."

They all paired off when Sansa's grandfather wanted to go. She walked with the Riverlands’ paramount and the Tyrells followed them. Her mother took Uncle Brynden's arm and brought up the tail end of their train.

Lady had taken to following Aegon around since their march started and it was easy enough to warg into her. Signalling her husband to bring the dragons up was no problem and she watched for a moment as Jon got Bran to ride with him on Ballard, while Aegon took Arya on Sunaxes. The lions, Quiet Wolf, and Ser Connington took their horses to ride up with the direwolves. The Stormlander was sporting a black eye already and poor Sam was trailing him trying to treat the knight on the go. 

Margery grinned when the sundial in the courtyard came into view, "Oh, someone is getting out of their lessons!"

In all the excitement, Sansa hadn't even thought about it, but she heard someone charging down from the where she and her siblings used to have lessons while at Riverrun, and beamed when Shireen was leading the charge. The girl skidded into the stone yard filled with flowers and fountains, falling right into the Red Wolf arms.

"Sansa!"

"Shireen!"

"I'm only her brother," Rickon muttered playfully.

"Hush you and come here!"

Both boys came over to hug her and she had to admit that Sweet Rob looked much better than the last time she'd seen him. He'd grown a bit, put on weight, and had the slightest of tans that matched Rickon. They all congratulated her when their mother revealed her pregnancy and then they finally asked what everyone was doing outside.

Their first answer was when Ghost and Nymeria charged in with Lady, Summer, and Shaggy. Amidst howls and yips, they were quickly followed by the Lannisters and Jon, as well as his Maester shadow. The Gold Company Commander was trying his damnedest to wave Sam off, but no luck.

"Lady!"

The ever growing silver direwolf ran over to shower Shireen with attention, while Rickon took off with a cry for their father. She and Mother smiled at one another when the Quiet Wolf immediately hollered for Robin to come give him a hug too. The boy hadn't much had a father that he could remember from Sansa's understanding.

A roar from above, as well as a shadow falling over everything, alerted them to the dragons' arrival. The boys lost their minds until the previous Warden of the North hoisted both up, before he handed Rickon over to Jaime, just so they would stop running around and the reptiles could land. Margery was pulled in tight to her grandmother, while Sansa pulled a nervous Shireen right against her.

"Aren't they magnificent!" Hoster Tully declared excitedly from his place next to Sansa.

"Mother! Uncle!" Bran called out right as they landed, pointing to the dragon with one hand, the other holding tight around Jon.

"Yes, yes," Uncle Brynden allowed, "Very impressive."

Aegon and Jon slid down the dragons' wings expertly and then each held a hand out for the wolf riding with them. Arya slid down in her tunic and breeches, but let the blonde Targaryen pick her up like a lady. She'd been warming up to the notion, though she liked being treated like nothing had changed by her brothers.

Bran had grown so much for a boy of ten and two, in his first set of armor that was mostly black fish scales like their uncle, but which had a grey wolf right over his heart. He slid down and let Jon haul him up beaming for all the world to see. He'd already seen their father, so he ran over to Sansa next to congratulate her.

Finally, she turned to the small children, "Who wants to meet the dragons?"

Margery threw her hand up with her adopted daughter and yelled over the rambunctious boys with Shireen, "Ladies first! Ladies first!"

Sansa laughed and led all four over to Aegon and Jon. She shared a pleased look with Margery when there was truly no bad blood between Olenna and the Blackfish. He stayed back with the Queen of Thorns when the younger years approached the dragons.

A vision danced across her vision of what was happening behind her. The Tyrell matriarch was twitchy and felt like she had to follow her pregnant granddaughter. It was the Blackfish who stopped her by stepping closer and letting her worry about his arm, while her mother brought Hoster to meet the dragons.

"You don't even like snakes," Brynden reminded her, "Leave the reptiles to the young, hag."

She took her fan and smacked him, "Slippery cunt."

Sansa was thrilled when the dragons sniffed at the children but let themselves be pet easily. When Rickon touched them and steam erupted, Ballard got excited and tried to butt his head against him. The Red Wolf chastised him quickly, "No! No!! He is a little wolf!"

"Oy!" Rickon objected, but their mother shushed him.

"You be gentle!" Sansa ordered, both Jon and Aegon laughing at either side of her when both dragons hung their heads in shame, "You know better!"

In apology the dark scaled dragon puffed smoke out of his nose and went to butt Rickon again easily, before dragging his tongue up the youngest Stark son. While the action made their mother sigh at his outfit being ruined, the Wild Wolf loved it and went straight back to petting the dragons. Margery and Shireen both loved meeting the dragons, but finally they got antsy in the courtyard and Aegon and Jon sent them to explore.

They were all ripe once more from sparring with the Vale Knights and Domeric, who Sansa was excited to see again at the feast. Arya talked about sparring with the Northern son and Sansa detected a surprising level of fondness for his inclusion of her. All the more, she invited her sister to get ready in their suite that night.

Arya arrived with the same dress she'd worn for the Black Wedding, the only one she carried, as soon as she washed and immediately started talking about the Bolton son again. Sansa waited until her sister was ready, Aegon appearing from their washroom in the same state, before she brought Arya with her to freshen up, "So much for a skin wearing, flying, flaying arse."

The shewolf shoved her, but laughed, "Well, Father would never see it coming."

Sansa snorted indelicately, "Indeed. Mother have mercy."

"It's never been done before."

"No, it has not," Sansa studied her, "He's returning to the Vale as Mother and Father's Master of Arms. You'll be going with them."

"Yes… Or he could end up a total cunt."

"Always a possibility."

The party was loud and excitable. Sansa had the inclination that something was going to happen and after the Black Wedding she knew the possibilities were infinite. She still stayed on her husband's arm and chatted happily with the lords and their wives. They made a few rounds and she smiled when Arya danced with Domeric.

It was more a crush, truly. But Sansa was thrilled for her sister. She was glad to see her mother silence the Quiet Wolf with a look when he noticed. And Roose was thrilled.

She finally got the chance to catch up with Jon the Namesake at the feast. His eye looked better after he just submitted to Sam's insistence and she hugged him, "What happened?"

"Ahh, small scuffle on the docks," He insisted, "Boy still hits like a little girl."

"Watch it, Ser Connington," Arya growled where she was walking by with Bran, "This could get ugly."

Bran didn't look thrilled either, "The Middle Wolves protect our own."

They were gone just as quickly and the knight looked back to her, "Did I just get threatened by a couple of prepubescents?"

"Arya has flowered, but yes," Sansa smiled at him, where she'd just seen her Uncle Brynden slip out of the party, before she let go of Aegon to investigate, "The North remembers, Ser Connington."

The last thing she heard was her husband laugh when the previous Kingsguard muttered, "Well, things just got a little chillier."

She couldn't exactly follow her uncle, as all eyes were on her, but she spotted Olenna and Margery at a lower table and joined them, "Tired?"

Margery hummed in agreement.

The Queen of Thorns snorted where they were all watching Tywin leave as well, "Nosy."

Sansa laughed.

After a few minutes the sharp tongued Tyrell turned to study her and Sansa arched a brow. The crone huffed, but looked around the room, "Had a bad feeling all night. From your camp?"

"No, but I agree with you."

She fanned herself with a hiss, "Two Queens have already brokered peace for Seven Kingdoms and all it takes is one cunt to fuck it up!"

"Sadly," Sansa agreed, holding hands with Margery and smiling at Jon trying to make Jaime defend him from the Middle Wolves a few tables over with Aegon, though Bran had disappeared and the Golden Lion was encouraging Arya. Grandfather had taken Mother out for one spin on the dance floor and the younger boys were following her father and the White Wolf around.

Unable to do anything else, Sansa turned her attention to their absent family, since worrying would do her no good. Desmera joined them and the Reach women were quickly lost in conversation, Sansa smiling at her uncle who was holding down the high table by himself for the moment. 

Apparently the Blackfish had broken from the feast to talk with a small band of Tully guards in the courtyard, before he took off for his quarters. Sansa watched fascinated as that was where Tywin finally tracked him down, the oldest guard leading the party out of Riverrun cutting off the younger guards, when they claimed to be on orders of silence from Lord Tully.

It wasn't that Sansa hadn't believed Olenna, it was just fascinating. The older guard seemed well aware of who Tywin and Brynden were to each other and revealed easily where the man went. Watching the Great Lion walk into the younger Tully brother's rooms without knocking still solidified the part of her that had been skeptical.

Bran was there helping the Blackfish lay out his armor. That wasn't a good sign. Either he knew what was happening, or just had a bad feeling too.

Sansa was hoping for the first.

The Great Lion just stared for a long time, but when he finally looked away from Uncle Brynden it was to gaze out the open doors of his balcony, "Cersei sent the Mountain to kill Elia and the children. I didn't know. Jaime hasn't spoken to me for twenty years and he's been fucking his sister."

Bran looked intrigued as Sansa was from her place at the feast. His gaze darted between the two seasoned warriors. He didn't know, but seemed to sense this was different somehow.

"Tyrion and the children escaped by your grandniece's mercy and I went to King's Landing to save Jaime," Tywin sighed, finally looking back at the Blackfish, "There was only one way to get him out of there alive."

Silence hung in the air for just a breath before Tywin growled, "If you want to yell or hit me, fine. Just speak to me, curse it all!"

He yelled and Bran startled. 

Uncle Brynden chuckled and nodded his squire out of the room sharply, at which her brother moved to oblige with haste. When the door shut behind him, the Riverlander finally looked at Tywin, "Now, imagine you said that twenty years ago. We could have avoided the worst of it."

The Lannister flinched at the unintentional parallel to what she'd said earlier. Served him right. Still, Sansa realized that she must have been both a balm and bane while taking care of him, given how much she quoted her Tully mother.

"Even if we didn't, even if I was mad at you," The Blackfish huffed, "You think I wouldn't have sent Ned to get your arse out of the Black Cells!?"

"Jaime…"

"Was already shacked up in Ned's apartments playing with the children and their training swords!" His voice never raised, because he was a Tully, but no one would ever say they weren't emphatic speakers, "Stranger be acknowledged, Ty, when that ship set sail for Dorne, I thought…"

The distance was finally closed when Tywin rushed to hug her uncle. Both just clung to one another for the longest time and when the Great Lion finally spoke it was with a chuckle, "The six of us swore to die of old age in our sleep. So far, only Jo and Rhae jumped ship."

"Certainly not the phrase they'd have chosen."

Silence took the moment as they clung to one another for a long time.

"Bry?" Tywin finally whispered as his hand disappeared below the Tully's tunic when he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you putting your armor back on?"

"Well…"

The vision stopped and Sansa hissed unhappily. 

Olenna looked over at her, where Margery and Desmera were lost in conversation about techniques for getting pregnant, "What?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"Always lead with the good," The Queen of Thorns instructed, "Makes whatever you'll force your audience swallow less daunting."

"The growly and grouchy old men got their domestic settled," Sansa noted where Bran was just darting back into the party, "But, something is happening that only they know about."

"Fucking men. Horrible creatures!"

"I'm offended!" Her husband cried as he approached the table with their brother, "Certainly you can't mean all of us!"

"Congratulations on your betrothal, Prince Jon," Margery teased.

"Thank you, Your Grace," He returned playfully.

The brunette queen huffed, "I didn't realize how much I would miss the sound of my name until Sansa left. It's awful!"

"I mean all of you," Olenna popped Aegon over the head with her fan, "Couldn't stay out of trouble at ten and four, nor can you now."

Rolling his eyes, it took Aegon a second to catch the way Sansa's sharp brow moved upward. When he did, he laughed, "Well, once Jon broke me out of court isolation, I used to ride out to Starfall for a couple of weeks, just because I could."

Sansa had no problem believing that. Her husband liked to be doing something. Kept busy.

Despite her mother's instruction on being available for her husband and coupling a few times a day if he were amenable, neither of them had expected it to be a regular thing. A couple of weeks in Winterfell and Sansa had realized it was best to exhaust him before bed. There were also less injuries if he was more relaxed before he went to the training yard.

"This one time, I was fucking about on the border and found a ship from The Arbor that had gotten beached by a storm," Indigo eyes shot the older woman a dirty look, "They had this mean old hag with them then too."

Olenna just chuckled, "Do you remember what I said when you approached to offer aid?"

"What's your name, boy?" Aegon actually did a decent impersonation of the Tyrells’ inflection, "And just know, if you say anything other than Aegon, you go over my knee right here on this beach!"

Sansa and Margery both busted out laughing. 

"I hope the barbaric cunt shit himself."

Her husband shrugged, "Probably would if he knew about it."

Olenna genuinely looked surprised, "You didn't tell them?"

"Kill me and piss on my grave," Aegon shrugged, relaxed as he eyed the crone, "But I was not going to walk into the court at Sunspear and tell the Red Viper that my prepubescent arse had a conversation with Olenna Tyrell."

"Smart," She allowed.

"Hopped the first fleet Ser Connington put to sea and didn't go back until I could look him in the eye."

"Where did you go?" Margery demanded.

"Here, actually."

Sansa was surprised, "You came to Riverrun?!"

"Mmhmm. The fox put into port at Harlaw and kicked me out with a horse. Said not to come back until either I met my brother or you."

"Oh, really?!" She giggled.

Aegon hummed, "Had this theory from the beginning that I'd have to choose. Still doesn't know he was right."

"Wh…"

Sansa wasn't expecting Jon to shoot up from his spot across the table, "You spoke to me! We talked when I was ten and three!"

She glanced back and wasn't surprised when the yelling called for their father's attention where he was sitting at the high table with Mother, Grandfather, and Uncle Edmure. The Quiet Wolf came over to investigate, stopping right behind her husband. Jon sunk back down across the table slowly.

Aegon shrugged and continued in blissful ignorance, "I'm well aware!"

"What in the world happened?!" Margery demanded.

"I sailed to the Riverlands with the Gold Company six years ago and stalked the markets for any sign of the visiting wolves," He grinned at his wife, "About a week into my mission, I finally caught sight of you."

"Really? What was I doing?"

"You were at a stall of vendors with your father."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, Sans! Some maiden shit I wasn't interested in. You were ten," He clarified with a tap to her chin, "Most adorable one in the world, but still ten."

Jon snorted across the table.

"That's not the point. The point is that when Jon was brooding under a shelter to my left," He picked up his wine and gestured with it expertly, before finishing and taking a big gulp, "And you and your very scary, Dornishman slaying father were to the right, naturally I vered left."

Ned Stark's lip quirked just like it had the night he caught her drinking in the Tower of the Hand, "Smartest decision you made in this life, truly."

Aegon choked, sputtered, and spewed wine right across the table toward Margery. Ever the gentleman, Jon jumped in front of her and took the assault, the White Wolf not worried about his appearance and already laughing to his heart's content. Olenna joined in and laughed with the Northern lords, who were sitting at the next table.

Sansa checked on her husband though she was giggling and she spotted the moment Roose toasted to his longtime liege lord. It happened right after Domeric, who'd been lounging under his father's arm, dampened a napkin and headed for them. That was certainly different.

Where Margery had grabbed Sansa's napkin and was fussing over Jon, who couldn't stop laughing, while she was proclaiming the Targaryen prince her hero, Aegon was just startled truly. She still fussed over her husband with the napkin their friend handed over, but she knew he probably benefited more from the strong clap on the back the Bolton son gave him.

Domeric chuckled, "Alright there, Your Grace?"

"Silent as the grave, indeed," Aegon finally got out, "Ghost makes more noise, for the Mother's sake."

Ned finally chuckled and squeezed his goodson's shoulder, "Sorry, son. Couldn't resist."

They chatted for a while. Eventually Roose wandered over and saw that he was re-introduced to the princes his son had blocked with for the Tourney of the Hand and Arya when she wandered over. When Domeric asked her little sister if she would like to dance again the shewolf agreed and the Targaryens took a hint. Jon asked Margery if she'd like to dance, while Aegon easily twirled Sansa in the Riverland style.

With Grandfather at the high table, Uncle Edmure brought Desmera out on the floor, as the Quiet Wolf did his wife. Everyone was having such a good time in the packed hall that the Red Wolf almost forgot her bad feeling. Bran and Arya went to pranking Jon Connington all night in defense of Jaime and the Golden Lion got a deep satisfaction from it as he barely noticed his father's absence.

When Addam Marbrand showed up, an obvious scout for the West, though everyone understood, he was welcomed with open arms. As the doors opened and he entered, Jaime had to abandon his wolf dealt retribution to greet him and the man did beam at seeing the Golden Lion.

"Ser Marbrand!" Jaime shouted merrily, arms slung wide before he pulled him in tight, "Uncle about to go mad with worry?"

The older man grabbed his cheek, eying the Lannister heir up and down like he might disappear, "You understand how difficult it was to believe, of course? We thought we'd lost you both!"

Jaime just laughed and pulled him along, "Come on! Join the party and meet everyone."

By the time he led the man through the dancing sea that was just beginning to pick back up, most of those he'd been looking for were pooling below the high table. Of course, even from her previous life, Addam was a gracious Westlander and wouldn't have dreamed of addressing anyone before Sansa's grandfather.

"Lord Tully, I apologize for my sudden appearance. My Lord Regent was only…"

"Boy, hush, you're still too young to ramble in my direction," Hoster Tully grinned at him when the heir to Ashemark flushed, then he chuckled, "Hate Kev even had to think it; he's like my goodbrother. But, these are unprecedented times."

Jaime growled, which brought everyone's attention to him searching the hall, "Where on the gods' ground is he?!" The Golden Lion looked at the older knight with all the seriousness he could, "I swear he's here and fine."

Addam chuckled, one hand lounging on his sword and the other waving the Lannister off, before his gaze shot up to Sansa's grandfather, "Now, now, Jaime. Leave your father be. He's finally getting something he hasn't in a couple of decades."

Hoster Tully snorted and he had to look away.

Where they hadn't been privy to the Queen of Thorns big reveal, the Golden Lion of Lannister and the Quiet Wolf met confused glances. Sansa glanced back to see her mother roll her eyes, but Catelyn Stark finally leaned in close to her husband and revealed the joke. He was shocked and pointed to Jaime, before he whistled low and gave away nothing else.

His friend gestured demandingly, wanting in on the bout of humor, but her father wouldn't reveal that when all eyes were on them. Luckily as Sansa's father shook his head, Ser Marbrand was already changing the subject.

"Now, introduce me to your dragons," He instructed, "You certainly lamented them enough the last few decades."

Jaime took the reference to his own bad choices easily, but pulled the man closer to their party, "Addam, this is Aegon, his brother, Jon, and his wife, Sansa. You already know Margery and the Crone incarnate."

Olenna pointed her fan at him threateningly.

"Your… My…" Giving up the Heir to Ashemark just looked at his liege lord's son, "What in the gods' names are we calling everyone?"

Jaime laughed and hugged him again, "Mostly given names said with respect. Don't worry about it."

That broke the ice and they all moved to welcome the man from the West. Aegon and Jon loved hearing stories of the Golden Lion as a child and Ser Addam was fascinated to hear of Jon's betrothal to Myrcella. There was a threat to his gaze, but the knight could also tell that Jaime already approved, so that helped.

Sansa had just started to suggest they get the man out of his armor and a place to sleep, when the doors burst open. The Red Wolf wasn't surprised when everyone closed circle instantly at the first sign of trouble. Desmera went to Uncle Edmure's arm behind the high table, while the heir's other hand went to grandfather's shoulder.

Father was instantly shielding Mother on Hoster Tully's other side and Jaime jumped up three steps to get into a better position. He was both in front of Catelyn Stark and able to see over the crowd. It also put him at Sansa's back.

She'd grabbed Arya and Bran at the first sound of trouble, where they had wandered over to see why Jaime disappeared, even as the dragons closed rank before the Red Wolf. She saw Rickon and Robin dart up the stairs to Mother and was relieved. Her sister was confused when she slipped her bracelet from Lord Varys onto her, until she realized Ellaria's gifted dagger was below it.

Arya looked at her a bit in awe upon realizing that Sansa had come to a party armed. She just winked at her as the dance floor disappeared, everyone parting to let the guards from the courtyard through. One glance over confirmed that Addam had taken a stance in front of Margery and Olenna just beside her, and Ser Connington moved to aid him.

There was also a brief glance between the Stormlander and Jaime by the Ashemark knight, but the Golden Lion didn't notice.

From her vantage point just over Jon and Aegon's shoulder, between their opposing light and dark heads, Sansa realized quickly who they were dragging inside. Walder Frey had certainly seen better days, as he was brought forth bound and bloody. The guards drug twenty of his legitimate sons in and she dreaded instantly when two were missing.

"My, my, Walder," Grandfather sat back in his seat, "What might this be about?"

Sansa watched as the guards didn't even give the man a chance to drivel, "My Lord, Lord Frey allowed five hundred men across the Twins associated with the Brotherhood Without Banners. They sought to establish their resistance above Moat Cailin."

"Say it isn't so, Walder!" The Blackfish's voice cried out from the side door where he was entering with Tywin at his shoulder and both in their full armor, "And I was just starting to get into the jovial spirit of the gathering."

Addam snorted from his place a few feet from Aegon and Sansa saw that he glanced up to the ceiling tiles like waves, "I can tell you what lightened his Tully step too."

That was when Tywin noticed the Westlander and quickly moved to embrace him, also taking up guard in front of the roses. It was a testament to the men's relationship that the Great Lion didn't even take exception to the commentary. They didn't take over the moment, but no one could deny the lions' presence was powerful.

Uncle Brynden sighed, like he'd never been more inconvenienced in his life, "Now I have to hike my arse all the way up to the Twins to make an example out of you!" His attention quickly swung to Grandfather, "You know how I feel about having to show my arse in public, brother!"

The Riverland Paramount sighed, Tully blue eyes rolling up to his daughter, "We don't like doing it! It's so unbecoming of a gentleman."

Catelyn Stark's eyes nor voice wavered from the Frey, "Needs must, Father."

"Isn't she stunning?" Ned Stark demanded, no man ever more besotted with his wife.

Jaime rolled his eyes and Uncle Edmure snorted.

Sansa grinned as she realized that this was more in fun than anything. She had concerns, but everyone here was not stupid enough to fight the family controlling fifty thousand men. Her family had nothing to fear from the Freys this time around.

Of course, old Walder couldn't stand that and hissed, "Two of my sons still hold the Twins! You'll never make it back North and they'll have their stronghold."

Then the roof shook and a small layer of the ceiling, like dust, fell from the center. The roar that shook the hall was clearly Ballard and Sansa fought not to grin. The Targaryens didn't bother as all eyes flew to them.

"Somehow, Lord Frey," Aegon shrugged, "I think we'll manage."

Never to be outdone by his bigger brother, Sunaxes roared and breathed fire down behind the stained glass depiction of the Eternal Falls that took up most of the eastern wall. Several people gasped. Children looked especially excited at the knowledge that there were dragons above them.

"Impressive as you two are, I just hope Lord Frey doesn't mean these sons!"

Sansa beamed at the sight of Robb making his entrance into Riverrun. He kicked his two prisoners forward to join the rest and suddenly all twenty three Frey men were surrounded by the Stark direwolves that poured in around him. The Red Wolf seriously thought she might cry at the sight.

All the Northern lords on the march cheered at seeing their new Warden and the Young Wolf elaborated as he approached the high table, "Grandfather, five thousand of my men currently hold the Twins. Five hundred men associated with the Brotherhood Without Banners have been executed and all Lord Frey's daughters await your judgement."

Finally he looked to the man's right, "Mother."

"You're late," The Vale Regent noted.

Robb rolled his eyes, but Sansa's husband looked positively offended. The Dragon King Reborn was always shocked at just how much was expected from Northern children. When he'd followed his uncles around Dorne during childhood, it had always been because he was nosy and wanted to know what they were doing. He went where he wanted to be.

Quickly Sansa had realized that he was fascinated by the maiden Tully and natural mother. That was fair enough. Her mother wasn't satisfied with having good children, seeing it as her duty to constantly raise their understanding of being good at any one thing, to the point of either godliness or failure. Demanding, but rewarding.

"Well, I tried to get in front of her!" Robb insisted, but it wasn't until he pointed to her that Sansa realized what he meant, "The direwolves couldn't outrun the Red Wolf!"

"Forgive me for being efficient, then," Sansa muttered sarcastically.

"Never you mind them, Sansa," Tywin winked at her, "They're only jealous of your astounding talents."

"This is why we put our daughters before our sons," Hoster Tully recited the distinguishing feature of his house.

Uncle Edmure scoffed and rolled his eyes to meet his grinning sister's, before returning the gesture.

"Huh."

Sansa arched a brow at catching the sound from Aegon. 

He shook his head, a positively perplexed look crossing his face, "So, you just led a king, warden, and a septa up there?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Sansa shrugged, "I was looking for materials to make Father a banner for the Tourney."

Jaime chuckled and Sansa turned to look at him. She truly did. He'd loved Cersei to the point of self-destruction and in a way she'd be the next mother of the West. He could have been justifiably angry.

Then his emerald gaze swung to Aegon. When he'd finally brought it up earlier, he hadn't been angry, just concerned the boy he should have helped raise was making the same mistake he had. And that was fair, perhaps, as he reminded, "They are the wolves and you will never see them coming."

The Northerners cheered.

"Oh, hush," Jaime cut the lot off, but it had a teasing edge, "I'm sick of hearing it! I shouldn't have to hear that sort of filth below Moat Cailin."

"I've been meaning to ask," Ned Stark grinned and took a sip of his drink, "How was the Wall?"

"I wasn't surprised people defected to face the sword."

Robb snorted and came around the high table to hug their Father, shaking his head at Jaime as they separated, "I had to send Arya to go get him. Idiot."

Arya loved Jaime. She and Bran both did. That did not necessitate her mercy, "True. But, we knew that."

Hoster Tully chuckled, "Well, why don't we make it a little further south than Moat Cailin."

Everyone looked surprised for the first time that night. Punishment wasn't just a physical threat though. Horrible as those were to endure, well, as her mother had always said: one could always be further bested.

Catelyn Stark arched a scarlet brow, "Father?"

"We'll make Brandon Stark the new Lord of the Twins."

The middle wolf broke from Sansa's shadow, "Really? Me?"

"Only four years until he's marrying and running it himself. Why not?"

"We're all supposed to go to the Eyrie," His daughter reminded gently.

"Well, let Ned take Arya and the boys," He shrugged, his eyes casting a final judgement when he looked at Walder, "He was raised a Valeman and what could be more appropriate than a Tully daughter as Regent given the circumstances."

The Blackfish chuckled, "What about the southern half?"

"Hmm… Tywin, that rascally sister of yours married a Frey, didn't she?"

Addam started whistling the Rains of Castamere.

Jaime laughed, but cursed sarcastically, "Anthem of the West, my fucking arse. It's the anthem of sons who will never outdo their fathers, if they live to be a hundred."

Tywin crossed his arms and appraised the Golden Lion evenly as he glanced up the stairs, "Most sons have the decency to try."

Jaime clutched at his heart a second time and Sansa watched all the men flinch again. It was certainly a father and son experience. She didn't quite understand it.

Walder finally started to show his rage and worry, fighting the guards that were hauling him down to the dungeons with all of his sons. Cheers broke through the hall and the dragons took back off from the roof. The Starks and Tullys gathered around the head table to properly receive Robb, as well as give Bran the appropriate instruction about how much work holding the Twins would be.

Along with the Westlanders, they confirmed the Lannister army would arrive the next day, then set out to properly assign tasks. Since they had a week before Dorne arrived, they had to handle the Twins first, before seizing the Iron Islands. Theon and Yara were blockading them with the Gold Company currently, while being aided by the West and Riverlands.

Once Kevan saw his brother back in command where the Great Lion belonged, it would be no problem for him to go back to the Rock, so Genna and her husband could join them. She didn't have a problem controlling her husband or sons, so it would let the vassal house live, but shamed them for the rest of their days for this attempted siege. Sansa thought it very appropriate.

Since Bran was being given his own seat he was knighted and Uncle Brynden was both happy and sad. Sansa reminded him that she truly wanted the Blackfish to come to King's Landing with her to be Master of Laws, and Tywin huffed that he was going without option. That made the man swing more toward the positive end of things.

All the vassal lords in attendance were itching for their first chance to prove this army wasn’t playing any games. Frey had given them their chance and they would make an example of the house to the fullest. Sansa had to inquire to her mother what the courteous way to send her husband off to that battle was.

“Have fun,” Their pack mother shrugged, before setting her goodson with a look, “And don’t do anything foolish to get yourself disposed of.”

Everyone laughed and eventually Aegon led her out on the balcony for some fresh air. There were several swings out there on the vast stonework that shone brighter for the full, pale, moon above that matched. Lounging with her dragon under it, the sound of the waves hitting the shore below was a blessed relief from the packed party inside.

“So, the wolves effectively hold all the land north of the Twins, the Vale,” Aegon surmised, “And the Tullys hold the Riverlands. Remind me not to piss off the by laws.”

Sansa laughed, but she did glance up at him, where she’d been stretched out with her head in the crook of his neck, “You know they aren’t going to dispose of you, yes?”

He huffed, “Well… Logically, I know it’s unlikely at this point, but… Uncle Obie’s been reminding me they easily could and put Jon on the throne, ever since that first day of the Tourney.”

“I don’t know who would object more,” She hummed after a moment, “Me or Jon. I could barely even look at you that first day.”

“Excuse you!”

“No! I just… You look just like my brother in the face. It was strange.”

“Sorry.”

“I adjusted,” Sansa laughed, “Luckily you aren’t the brooding type.”

Aegon laughed, one hand wrapped around her to splay across her perfectly flat belly, and he kissed the top of her head, “You were at a merchant’s cart. They had this thing; I don’t actually know what it was. It looked like stained glass and painted bells, hanging from a clay jar with wooden spokes coming out of it.”

She sat up and turned to look at him.

“It was painted mostly red, I remember,” Aegon shrugged, “Because it matched your hair.”

“It was a hummingbird feeder.”

“A what?”

“Hummingbirds are very small, fast, but gorgeously colored birds. They’re native here to the Riverlands,” She explained with a flush, “They usually fly around the Eternal Falls, but they were absent on my first trip at four and my second trip at ten. I was quite put out by it, so Father bought me that feeder and we hung it here on the balcony until I saw one.”

“Huh,” He chuckled, “Maybe we’ll see some tomorrow.”

Sansa lounged back against him, but demanded, “What did you say to Jon?”

“We spoke about fathers,” The prince disclosed, “When he was talking about the Quiet Wolf, I realized how much I thought of Uncle Oberyn and Jon in the role.” 

Any response she would have made was interrupted by the rest of the wolves emerging onto the balcony, both human and direwolf. Her father seemed to be herding them out with Mother, which was fair as six direwolves amidst a crowded party was a lot to control. Bran and Robb wandered toward her and Aegon with all three of their direwolves, while Jon collapsed on a swing across the balcony with Arya, Ghost, and Nymeria, and their parents took the seat in the middle with Robin and Rickon. The youngest boys looked pretty tired and it had certainly been an interesting enough night to warrant it. 

Glancing inside, it looked like Olenna and Margery were about to bow out of the festivities with Shireen and Sansa waved as they did.

“Are you excited, Bran?”

“Aye!”

“You’re going with Uncle to march on the Twins tomorrow afternoon,” Cat reminded him, “I will not have reports of foolishness, if your father and I are going to make the necessary sacrifices to put you there.”

He nodded seriously, “Yes, Mother.”

Robb huffed, leaning on the side of Sansa’s swing, “Here it comes.”

“Indeed,” Sansa noted as Ned Stark soared up after putting Rickon down.

“I cannot believe you let him do it!”

“Bran deserves every opportunity that Robb does,” She insisted, “It is the greatest keep he could get as a Stark!”

“He is two and ten,” The Quiet Wolf snarled. The man had never raised his voice in his life, unless there was a fight in the yard. He ran a hand through his hair and paced, the wolves all watching intently just like the rest of them, “Father, help me, are you going to sell this one off this weekend too?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mother shrugged, “I wouldn’t know if they need a husband or a wife yet.”

The Quiet Wolf glared at her.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” Their mother insisted, “You have Rickon.”

“You let one fucking trout in the family. My father warned me.”

She glared at him too, “I’m not the one trying to save the Arryn name from perdition.”

Sansa grinned at having known that was going to come up eventually.

“I can’t believe you let me trust the Vale to your sister,” He admitted.

“I’ll give you that one”

Robin muttered something about wanting a song and Sansa sang the Song of the Seven with her mother, effectively putting both out like a light, before the wolves also retired for the night. Robb was leaving as quickly as he’d arrived the next morning, wanting to be in Winterfell with his wife, but the Red Wolf was so happy that she’d seen him once more here at Riverrun. Her husband was still going to the Falls with her, but it had become a quick trip in the morning, so that he could go with the five thousand Riverland men they were taking to relieve the Young Wolf's forces.

Once she would have given anything to have her pack strong and together. Now they were and would defend one another without exception. They were doing more good than harm.


	3. Chapter 3

Her mother had always told Sansa that there were some things about fathers and sons she could never understand. Just as there were things about mothers and daughters that the Stark men would never understand. That didn't mean the point didn't irritate Sansa right into the gods' ground.

When they woke the morning after what had been declared the Feast of Frey Fools, Sansa took her time enjoying Aegon, knowing he wasn't expected back until the Dornish arrived. Once they were dressed she led him into the Riverrun Godswood to pray and then deeper into the woods. While she and her siblings always stopped at the heart tree per the Northern tradition, she had to admit to her husband that the Eternal Falls were truly the heart of the Riverrun's sacred spaces.

No sept or garden could compete. Not here.

They walked to the deepest part of the woods and Aegon stared curiously at the mountain high wall of stone that was covered on vines, "It's certainly foreboding enough."

Sansa giggled and led him through the secret passage behind the vines, through the dark tunnel, where he could finally here rushing water, "It's said that only a Tully can cross the Eternal Falls."

"Wonderful," He said and she could tell he was a little apprehensive, "Should have brought the dragon."

"Maybe next time."

When they got to the mouth of the cave there was water cascading down before it and his wife ran a delicate finger through the water until it was open in a doorway above her head. She stepped through and he could see a waterfall behind her as well. On the ground in between was lush green grass and boulders so pale and smooth he would have thought them cut from the moon.

Sansa extended her hand for his grinning and he didn't think anything about it before stepping through to take it… Until water poured down on his silver blonde self and he had to trudge through to the other side amidst her laughter. He was soaked through to the bone.

Still he offered her a grin as he pulled off his doublet and tunic, laying them on a rock to start drying, "Think you're funny, do you?"

"Indeed, Ser!"

He scooped her up and only looked around properly when their kiss ended. They were truly surrounded on all sides by waterfalls, which soared up as high as any mountain, and cascaded in a perfect circle around them. Blue skies danced merrily above and he couldn't wait to see it from an aerial perspective. All sorts of water flowers were growing along the edge of the island bank where it pooled at the bottom, certainly feeding off into several streams if he had to guess.

One bush with red flowers was swarming with the little birds that Sansa had spoken about. They truly were gorgeous as they flitted around the Falls. While he mostly thought of his wife as a wolf, then a trout, there was something in the way she beamed here that made the creatures an apt representative as well.

The stones were perfect for sitting and lounging, which was what they wound up doing, before having one another once more. After all, once the keep woke there was retribution to be dealt. Still, both were dressed before anyone stumbled upon them.

And he was grateful for that when his bylaws were the set to show up. It started with Catelyn Tully telling her youngest and nephew all about the history of the Falls and showing them how to get in.

"Alright, Rickon," Cat instructed, raising her voice, "Come through like Mother!"

"Come on, Rickon!" Sansa shouted encouragement, "You can do it!"

Realizing she was there the Wolf Mother beamed at them and everyone cheered when the Wild Wolf made it through unscathed. Robin went next and was worried it wouldn't work for him. It did though and everyone proclaimed him just as much a Tully as an Arryn.

"Alright, Ned, you next."

"No!" Came the petulant answer from the other side.

"Now, now. It's part of the experience," His wife insisted.

"Experience my right tes…"

"Ned!"

"Fine."

He did the finger thing and the trout promptly laughed their arses off when he got drenched. Aegon felt for him though, as he stomped over to them to start stripping and drying off. The worst of it was that he'd been wearing his wolf cloak, since they were marching on the Twins..

"At least I'm not the only one," The dragon muttered.

"I'm a grown arse man," Ned insisted, "Six kids, been Warden of the North, and Hand of the King, but still can't come to Riverrun without getting drenched! That's marriage for you!"

His wife just rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Nice to know there's plenty more to look forward to."

Despite the jesting they did enjoy being at the Falls. The site was gorgeous and they made sure everyone knew who was going on the mission to the Twins. Aegon and Jon were bringing the dragons for emphasis, while Robb was going to reclaim his men, as well as the Blackfish, Quiet Wolf, and Bran. They were taking enough men to maintain the seat, then Mother and Uncle Brynden would exchange places once he sent a raven.

They'd been chatting for a while when the man of the hour could be heard approaching. From what Bran was saying, he had Arya, Jaime, and both Jons with him. They all wondered what that party was up to and listened in.

"Come on, Jon," Arya insisted.

Aegon was surprised when the White Wolf was able to follow her in without worry, since she was holding his hand. The technique was confirmed when his younger goodbrother led Jaime in similarly, before he turned to the knight left behind, "Come on, Ser Connington. We're just going to the Falls!"

"Aye," Arya insisted, "Don't be such a babe!"

"Fine, fine," Jon relented, stepping through and spluttering as water rushed down upon him, "Stranger claim it all!"

Jaime and Aegon busted out laughing, along with the rest. Arya gave a curtsey similar to what Sansa had when she offered when she negotiated Jon's betrothal and everyone clapped as Bran took a bow too. The grumpy Stormlander threw off his fox cloak and all the clothing he could.

"Beasts, the both of them," He took his soaking wet cloak and threw it at Aegon, smacking him in the face, "I blame you for this!"

"Pardon me for marrying well."

Sansa kissed his cheek and grinned at the previous Kingsguard, "I suggest finding yourself a Tully, Ser Connington."

"Any chance I can kidnap the little one?" He asked, gesturing to Robin.

"Unfortunately, the little one leaves with me," The Quiet Wolf informed, picking Robin up to hold hostage to get himself out of the Falls dry, "Rickon might be amenable."

The rest of their time was spent laughing as Jon Connington, a grown knight, chased the Wild Wolf around the Eternal Falls. Aegon draped himself around Sansa to make sure she didn't try to leave him after having her fun. Apparently Lady Stark never helped her husband in or out of the Falls, but that was just her very dry sense of humor.

Eventually they'd been gone too long and no one was surprised when Hoster Tully sent his brother to investigate. Said brother was leading his lover by the hand, though it did nothing to take away from the powerful image the two warriors created. The pair were certainly a force.

It was difficult to reconcile the fact with before. He'd gone to war with all three of the most northern territories of Westeros. Her uncle had never been harmed and Tywin had wanted to seize control of the Stark daughters more than any son's, so clearly he'd had a plan of some sort to take advantage of Robb's stupidity.

He'd said several times that he burned everything he ever loved for Cersei. Sansa was beginning to think that he only thought that because he didn't know better. She did. 

Nothing had been burnt yet, only put at a distance. The Red Wedding had been a burning; an attempt to get the Northern territories back in line. They were all far better off with the unofficial alliance between the lions and trout firmly in place.

She wondered what Tywin would have done had it not been for Tyrion. His play at the end of the day certainly had to be deeply rooted to her marriage though. It was clear that she alone would have brought the rebelling kingdoms back into the fold.

It seemed unlikely that he would stake such a thing on Tyrion. The likelihood was there that her marriage had just been a sham to curb Joffrey. Her curiosity peaked, even if she'd happily live not knowing.

The Great Lion was the fiercest man she knew in both his wit and might.

All the more, Rickon dodged right into the place between the two men, both hands gripping onto Uncle Brynden's pants, as he called on the Blackfish to protect him. Both men turned their attention to the scarlet, shirtless, and sopping wet man.

A man who skidded to a stop just before plowing into them. Sansa snorted delicately when Rickon stuck his tongue out at the Stormlander. The six year old was adorable amidst his antics.

Jon huffed, "I am just trying to get out of here!"

Tywin chuckled, but turned his attention to Jaime, "You had your tantrum. Call them off now."

The Golden Lion snorted, but he did tell Bran and Arya to leave 'Foxy Locksy' to himself. They were quickly told to get moving toward their first meal and Sansa was lost in conversation with her mother about if she'd been eating enough for the baby, though she did catch the moment the Middle Wolves pointed from their eyes to Jon Connington in unison, right behind Jaime's back. She had to laugh at the fact that they took to defending the greatest swordsman in Westeros, second only to her husband, so damn seriously.

Grandfather wasn't doing as well today, so she wound up helping Mother tend to him after everyone ate, before she went to check on stores for the march to the Twins. The younger children had gotten out of their lessons and Shireen happily trailed after the Red Wolf and Margery as they worked. That tended to be a better teacher than any Maester or Septa.

They saw the men off amidst shouts and cheers. Riverlanders to hold the Twins for a Tully regent and Stark son had been carefully selected, but the overall feeling amongst the rest of the men seemed to be that they wished to be going. Sansa didn't understand the temptation, but again supposed it was a man's lot.

Robb hugged her tight and Jon promised to bring Aegon back in one piece. Sansa just cried all over them and yet Mother laughed at her! Effects of the baby, according to the Mother Wolf.

She was on the balcony swing making up the reports for the men already gathered and preparing for the arrival of the Lannister army when Jaime found her. He'd been offered the chance to come on the Twins mission, but declined. Apparently this was a bonding experience for Aegon and the by laws.

He didn't do anything. Sat next to her and slung a lazy arm around her over the back of the swing. But, he just stared over the garden for the longest time.

"He'd come home for weekends here or there…"

She looked up from her work surprised and followed his gaze to Tywin, who was walking around the garden below unaware of them.

"From a war, or negotiation, or crisis," Jaime laughed, "Then he'd always pack up with enough time to lay over at Pinkmaiden for a while, before he had to get back to King's Landing."

Sansa smiled at him, "You didn't know."

"Closely allied with the Tullys, he said," Jaime scoffed, "I should say so."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not for the reasons people might think."

"You never thought he'd have another love," Sansa noted, "Besides the Great Lioness."

Jaime startled and looked at her finally. He hadn't heard that name since before his mother died. She'd earned that name just as much as his father had his own though.

Sansa shrugged off his inquisitive brow, "If Elia Martell was my idol, who I envisioned myself as, then Lady Joanna Lannister was who I wanted to be when I grew up. She was second only to Queen Rhaella in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros."

He studied her for a period. Then he finally huffed and she had to call the smile that came over him fond after a moment; so much like his father, "I knew by the time we were imprisoned and bound for King's Landing, as soon as I had a chance to think over what happened."

"Jaime, I am…"

"Don't you dare."

She stared at him, surprised.

"If I'd known what she did to my friend, my own so called sister," He growled, "I would have stuck my sword in her back as she walked up those sept stairs to marry Robert."

"You loved her."

"I loved Rhaegar! And his wife! And children!" Jaime yelled, tears pooling in his eyes.

Sansa saw the moment Tywin heard his son's shout in the garden. He instantly started toward them and she was glad. Not that she was scared of Jaime, but it was clear he'd need his father's support.

The Golden Lion must have seen the occurrence in her eyes, because despite the fact that he'd been facing away from Tywin, he scoffed, "I loved him. My whole life my father would ride for Pinkmaiden and I wanted to go. To every war, negotiation, and crisis; I wanted to be riding next to the Great Lion… And she destroyed that. I thought my love for him dead."

Sansa grabbed his hand.

"Eight years of being told I could go when I was older, then suddenly he was back for good," Jaime sighed, his head falling back on the painted wood of the swing, "He was always home, and Prince Rhaegar was fostering with us, and my life was perfect."

She squeezed his hand to show she was still listening when there was nothing of worth to say.

"Until we were summoned by the Mad King and I was selected as a Kingsguard over the weekend of Rhaegar's wedding. Then… That cunt whore from hell destroyed my world, so she was all that was left," He growled again, though when his gaze swung back to her, the Golden Lion grinned, "I knew because you didn't even look at her."

Sansa remembered that moment to perfection and knew he was right. She'd been trying to get Bran out of that window. Cersei Lannister's shame wasn't the priority.

"My arm was still around her neck and my cock up her cunt when she finally met her match," Jaime looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or throw up, so he did neither, "And I know that killed her more than anything, you not even sparing her a glance…" He turned to look at her again, "Thank you for that."

"Taking life is nothing to celebrate."

They were hugging when Tywin finally emerged onto the balcony. He apprised them and seemed to know that the worst had passed, "Well, the gossip will be never ending. The Northern Queen who saved the south from eating itself."

Sansa sighed, "That's not… I'm sorry. She was your sister and daughter. And I truly am."

Tywin huffed, "I knew it was coming. She and Baelish had run things into the ground. Unless I came running… By all means Myrcella and Tommen should be dead and instead my granddaughter is inheriting the Rock. How did that happen?"

He turned sharply to face his son, "And did you ever think of the children?! What would happen to them if you got caught!?"

Jaime flinched, but he still found his voice enough to mutter, "Sansa did that too."

Tywin arched a brow at her.

"In some ways, Jon and Myrcella are crossed," Sansa shrugged, "When she was being raced from Winterfell, he asked me to spare her bastardly if I could. I found a way and did."

"Messing in affairs of the heart, Your Grace?!" Jaime exclaimed with faux shock.

"Aye," Sansa agreed, "And all five of my nieces will be adorable."

Jaime looked concerned, "I can't tell if she's being sarcastic."

Tywin chuffed, but waved in her direction pointedly, "I wondered why not Bran. Did you know about…"

"No! Nice surprise all of that was," She cut a look up at him, draping back onto the swing.

Jaime hummed and agreed, shooting his father a look, "On multiple fronts!"

He rolled his eyes, arms held wide at his side, "What? I've faced over sixty namedays. I had two loves my entire life. One was your mother and the other was Brynden Tully. Neither are on my list of sins for this life."

That made Sansa smile.

"I'm just thrilled to be in on the joke," The younger man allowed.

"Jaime, you have got to make better choices, son," Tywin sighed and it sounded like a gesture he'd expressed a thousand times, "You're not ten and seven anymore. And now your children are in the fray!"

"You're right."

And that just felt like a first to Sansa. 

She still shrugged, "Well, my father is on the verge of a life stage crisis. I was worried about betrothing Bran while he's on edge anyway."

"Noticed that, have you?" They all turned to smile at Catelyn Stark as she glided out, "I've never been more relieved to conceive."

Jaime moved smoothly to let her mother take the seat next to her, "What do you think it will be, Mother?"

"You can't tell and I won't hear any rubbish saying anything else."

"What do you want?"

"A girl, of course," She huffed, "Your father has Rickon and Robin to keep him young. Who do I have? You're married and pregnant and she's flowered!"

"Oh, Mother," Sansa shook her head, "Have you thought about a betrothal for Bran?"

Cat sighed, "He was already a prize here in the Riverlands, but now it's obnoxious. Every vassal house wants their daughter to be the new Lady of the Twins."

"It seems more logical to see if a particular family becomes advantageous at this point," Sansa noted. 

"True. There's time."

The horn blew announcing the Westerlands’ approach and Sansa took off with the lions to meet them. She was going as Aegon's wife and Uncle Edmure met them as the acting Lord of Riverrun. The horses were brought out to the courtyard quickly and Jaime helped her up; Sansa suspected instantly that her dragon asked him to stay behind to look after her.

At least he wasn't stopping her from doing things though.

They made it to the top of the hills outside Riverrun, but Sansa saw Kevan Lannister relax the moment they emerged. He calmed even more at seeing Jaime. The lions led them to the spot to make sure peace was kept.

"Little brother…"

"Don't you condescend to me, you bastard!'

Jaime almost fell off his horse, he went to laugh so hard.

"Do you have any idea the sort of hell you put the family through in the last year?!" He let the Great Lion have it and Sansa had to giggle when Tywin was forced to take it, "And all because you were protecting Cersei?! Jaime, fine. But Cersei!"

Tywin flinched.

"I can't even look at you! I'm going home and Genna can come deal with your cunt self!"

He turned his horse and rode off, the Great Lion charging after him. Sansa smiled at the lion left behind, "Ser Lancel, welcome to Riverrun."

"Thank you…" His green gaze shot to his older cousin, "What do I…"

"Don't worry about it. Come with me and settle the men," Jaime ordered.

And that was it. Apparently Tywin and Kevan had it out in the fields, but eventually made their peace. Jaime knew Sansa's plan for the West and got them settled quickly. Command was officially relinquished to Tywin and Kevan passed out once he was finally brought into the keep.

He’d been pushing the army hard, needing to see his brother and nephew alive, even if he had swung right to anger after doing so. Sansa saw him fed and tended to, before she took a stroll around the gardens with Arya. Her sister had been left behind on the siege, but she spent most of the morning helping their mother do the numbers for the Knights of the Vale, because it meant she got to be near Domeric.

That would certainly be interesting.

When that night’s meal finally rolled around, Kevan listened to Sansa’s explanation of the night before with interest, before he turned to his brother, “I’m sure the Blackfish appreciated having a proper send off.”

The Great Lion just rolled his eyes.

The gesture only made his brother smirk though, “After all, you’re a much more contented and pleasant person for having visited Riverrun. Makes me wish I’d stuffed you in a trunk and sent you on your way a few decades ago.”

Jaime snorted on his uncle’s other side at the high table.

“Are you all finished?” The Warden of the West finally demanded.

“Not until the day you die,” Kevan insisted, “Which best be a long fucking time from now.”

Olenna chuckled, “Don’t worry, Kev. He’ll die an old pussy in his sleep. Even Dornish justice couldn’t kill that cunt.”

“You’ve actually agreed to marry Arianne Martell?” The younger Lannister brother clarified, his green gaze swinging to his nephew.

“Yes,” Jaime noted, “Tell Aunt Genna to bring Tommen when she comes.”

“I’ll send for them,” Tywin clarified, “Once we’re situated in the Red Keep.”

Kevan hummed and appraised his brother, “You know Gen’s going to lose her mind.”

“She doesn’t have to go,” Tywin insisted, “She’s a Lannister. I just need her husband to sit there wearing a fool’s cap to make a point.”

Sansa studied the two from her place on Catelyn Stark’s other side, “How did that come to pass, exactly?”

Tywin huffed, “My father was a fool. Who squandered both the West’s resources and his children.”

The younger Lannister snorted next to him, “Greatest decency that man bestowed was dying early, so this one could reign over the West.”

They abandoned the topic of conversation when a raven came flying in. Though it landed at the center of the table and Uncle Edmure, he quickly passed the missive to his sister when it was addressed to her. Everyone waited as Catelyn Stark read the note from her uncle.

“The Twins have been secured for their new lord,” She smiled, perhaps a little sad, as she revealed that all went well, “And he wants me to come act as Lady Regent of the Twins tomorrow.”

Everyone cheered in the hall, but Sansa hugged her mother. This was hard for her. She was facing her sixth pregnancy and being separated from her husband. They wound up walking back out to the Falls after the meal.

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, darling,” Cat sighed, once they were both stretched out on the stones, “I’m honored your brother has been appointed such a prominent keep and I will not squander any of my children’s opportunities. Such is how resentment builds."

Sansa hummed, studying her mother, "All my life, you and Father made it look so easy. For the first time having seven seems daunting."

The older woman laughed, "I suppose it is seven now, isn't it? Well, I hope you get every one of them."

"It's strange. Amidst battles, dragons, and the gods my child will be born," Sansa sighed, "If something…"

"It won't."

She stared at her mother surprised. They'd always had this talk. Ever since her mother had Arya. She'd just expected it to be reversed.

Catelyn Stark smiled at her first daughter, "You'll live to be as old as Olenna Tyrell and see all seven, or eight, or twenty of my grandchildren married and with their own children. That's the will of any mother. My life for yours is a fleeting price to pay."

"Mother…"

"If something happens to me, however," She continued quickly, "Then this babe comes to you and the Red Keep."

"Father…"

"Will have his hands full enough and you'll have one the same age," Cat smiled gently, grabbing her hand, "Promise me, Sansa."

"I promise."

"That's my good girl."

They made their way back through the Godswood and into the garden quickly. Despite Sansa's complaints that her husband was like a bonfire, she quickly discovered how much she'd come to hate sleeping alone since marrying him. And with their first babe on board she couldn't even have a glass of wine to help.

Dawn was nowhere near approaching when she gave up. She dressed quickly in her Dornish inspired dress of peach and red, as well as Elia Martell's circlet, before going to wander. Arya was unconscious, as well as Mother, in their suite with Robin and Rickon. The boys were sharing a room and snuggled together like twins.

This wasn't the Tower of the Hand and checking on anyone else would only cause alarm. So, Sansa headed for the Great Hall and attached balcony after grabbing her cloak. She still wondered what sort of dragon she would be.

Lady was ever at her side and barked at someone when they got out in the fresh air. That was what first led her to meeting eyes with the Great Lion. Apparently he'd been reading by the torch light.

"Can't sleep?" Tywin guessed with a chuckle.

Sansa saw nothing funny about this, "Is this marriage? He gets to go play with swords and I'm left here pregnant to hold the fort?"

"As my wife told the story," Tywin started, before grunting as Sansa forced her way under his arm on the swing, "Yes."

"Well, I'm a newlywed and miserable," Sansa huffed, leaning back in his shoulder where she could see the Warden of the West, "What's your excuse?"

"I haven't slept well in twenty years," He chuffed and rolled his eyes, "And despite all the absolute tongues that make up our families…"

That made her grin.

"Riding out to meet your brother last night and enduring that entire trial," He rolled his eyes, "I doubt even you and Aegon had the energy."

"No, but he made it up to me this morning."

The look he gave her when they met gazes was just judging enough to ignite her shame and have Sansa flushing, "Oh, to be that young again."

She just grinned and regarded him, "When did you and Uncle Brynden meet?"

"Asking those sorts of questions is how you end up writing someone's memoirs, Sansa."

"Answer."

"It was during Jaehaerys' reign. He'd defied the will of his father to marry his sister for love and that was the sort of sentimentality clouting all the kingdoms' leaders… My father included."

"Hopes and dreams and romance too much for your greatness?"

"If it wasn't for your twat uncle, I could have said yes."

"Poor you."

"My father married off my sister after drunkenly crossing the Twins to whore around in the North," Tywin confessed, "So, if you could wait until I'm dead to publish…"

"Very well."

"Olenna had just gotten engaged to the heir of High Garden, because they were trying to save face."

"And she took all the Reach in a weekend."

"Could you possibly say it with less enthusiasm?"

"No."

"I thought not," He laughed and finally closed his book, "Well, they were the generational Masters of Ship and everyone was there in the Arbor. And the Reach knew their worth suddenly."

"Inconvenient for you…"

"Please, darling, I have all the gold. I didn't need whimsy and romance, nor did I need a marriage."

"It's worth nothing unless others believe it."

The lion grinned at her, "You know… Those are the exact words your Aunt Lyanna said to me at Harrenhal."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm… There's more wolf in you than you show, smoothe as your scales are."

"You were saying," Sansa seemed to think of something after a moment, "Wait… Was there an age difference between…"

"Me, Joana and the Targaryens? Yes, fourteen years of it."

"Oh."

"Well, the Seven Kingdoms got left to themselves when Jaehaerys married his sister, then expected the same thing of his children."

"We do not marry for love."

"Most were marrying within their lands to secure each territory. Your grandfather had just married a Whent," Tywin explained, "Aerys was two when Olenna married Luthor and Rhaella was inbound. I was fifteen at that celebration."

"Hmm."

"While I was congratulating the happy couple, this scarlet trout with big blue eyes passed by insulting the Redwyne family for multiple generations past and future."

Sansa busted out laughing.

"As expected Olenna returned blow for blow and Kevan looked at me for guidance," Tywin huffed and shook his head, "I still don't know what to do with them fifty some years later."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Please, we would have stabbed one another given the slightest opportunity," The Great Lion almost purred as he recalled, "The tension was inconvenient for the both of us. Still, we fell into each other's bed within the first half of the fortnight we stayed in the Arbor."

"Charming."

"Well, not everyone has Lord Varys to arrange for a proper introduction, Lady Sansa."

That got a flush out of her and she giggled when he poked her in the side.

"When did you two fall into Olenna's chambers?"

"She didn't tell you about that?"

"She did."

"Despicable old crone," His mutterings were decidedly fond, "Well, it was two days before her wedding. She'd already given up her maidenhead and wasn't stopping moon tea until she was married."

Sansa let her mind wander a bit as she stared out onto the water. She couldn't help being curious, "Then, how did you end up marrying the Great Lioness?"

"Despite the fact that I'd brought the West into prominence after my father died," Tywin shrugged, "My vassals also wanted security. Rhaella flowered at fourteen and Joanna was her best friend, who would return from King's Landing after the next heir to the throne was born."

"You got informed you were marrying?" Sansa guessed.

"When she had twins years later," Tywin sighed and turned upward to stare at the sky, "Everyone was thrilled. Even when the complications resulting meant we'd have no more."

"Huh," For some reason the match between her husband and Jaime wouldn't stop playing before her eyes. She couldn't make it stop, so finally she asked the question that had been plaguing her since that moment, "Were you Rhaegar's father?"

The long suffering sigh that came from above her was truly all the answer she needed, "You truly are too smart for your own good."

"Why?"

Tywin stood and stretched, pacing over to the side of the balcony to gaze out over it, "He wasn't mad when he was younger. Aerys didn't want to be King, he just wanted to invent things and be left to himself… Any virilism he possessed took him with the madness."

"Rhaella wanted the throne."

"She married him to secure it, but when their parents died and she hadn't gotten with child by then… She asked my betrothed for a favor."

"One hell of a favor!"

"Yes, well… It wasn't like Cersei and Jaime. We had sex until she conceived and then I returned to the Rock with Joanna to marry."

"You were already Hand of the King?"

"She didn't conceive at first, because I was gone so much, but when she had twins on our first conception everyone shut their mouths."

"Does Jaime know?"

"Father, no. No one does."

"You should tell him and Aegon."

Tywin studied her for the longest time. He knew that Aegon's victim narrative was the only reason people were following the grandson of the Mad King. It wouldn't hurt his support, as the Great Lion had always believed that no child of Aerys would be welcomed back to Westeros, but he wasn't going to spread the news like wildfire, "Perhaps."

“Is that why you always let him call you ‘Papa Lion’?”

All she got was a shrug, “They were his first words. And I never thought to hear them again… Perhaps sentimentality has finally taken me in my old age.”

“Did Rhaegar know?”

“I don’t know,” Tywin confessed in a whisper, before he turned to set her with a long look before going back inside, “I wish I did.”

It took him a couple of days of brooding, but Tywin finally decided to tell Jaime the truth. He’d stalked around the gardens snarling at everyone as if there was a briar stuck in his paw, but eventually he got there. They saw Kevan off in that time and Sansa got the sense that the man was as confused as his nephew.

After Kevan’s departure was her mother’s and Sansa balled like a babe when it was time for Catelyn Stark to leave. Arya was given strict instructions to guard her sister and Margery giggled with relief that she wasn’t the only one crying at the drop of a hat. They saw her off amidst cheers from the armies surrounding them and then all that was left was waiting for the return of those who’d taken the Twins and Dorne's arrival.

The day before her husband’s return and the arrival of his family, Sansa found Jaime crying in the garden. He was staring at Brightroar where the sword was clutched in his hands and she took a seat on the stone bench next to him. They didn't talk.

Not for several hours.

Finally he put the ancestral sword, reclaimed for the family by his nephew, away and escorted her out of the garden. As they headed into the keep, he sighed the saddest little sound she’d ever heard, "He knew."

Sansa tilted her head and smiled gently, "How do you know?"

"Because he always claimed I was his favorite little brother, even after Viserys was born... I thought it was honorary."

"He loved you."

He was quiet again, until they reached the entrance to Riverrun, "I became the greatest swordsman in Westeros because he used to let me throw myself against him and Jon even though they were older than me. I… Didn't hurt that he had my father's face and build, but his mother's coloring."

"No wonder your father asked if Aegon was his ghost or son, then."

That was how she wound up recounting exactly what happened on the ship to Dorne. Jaime found it funny, actually. The fact that all of King's Landing didn't notice, or thought it was just confirmation that the brothers were Daynes to some degree, while it only took Tywin Lannister one look.

He claimed it would have been the same if he'd gotten a good look at Jon. No color could fool the Great Lion! Sansa giggled and agreed with him.

They talked a bit about his feelings concerning marriage. He hoped he and Arianne wouldn't hate one another. But, he just wanted there to be peace after his sister almost destroyed the whole kingdom.

She knew he felt guilty for enabling her. Even if he hadn't known the extent he would have once gone to. But, Sansa also thought that the marriage would be good for him.

She knew her previous sworn shield was somewhere, probably with Renly in King's Landing, but they couldn't wait and hope for the best. It was necessary to show that there was peace between the West and Dorne. Jaime was perfectly positioned to do that.

Two scouts came in at the midday meal and announced that those who'd marched on the Twins were back. The men were already reclaiming their place in the fields, so Sansa hurried out with Uncle Edmure and Jaime to the courtyard, Tywin already there. She was back to a sobbing mess at the sight of her husband, but he just held her tighter as he chuckled before putting her down.

"I'm only her father," Ned Stark quipped behind him.

Uncle Brynden snorted, but was already making his way into the keep with Tywin when she turned around. They were certainly heading to have the reunion everyone had been teasing them for. Finally.

She did hug her father and then asked how Mother and Bran were settling in. Dorne would arrive alongside Genna Lannister's family in two days, so that would be fun. And Jon had absolutely outdone himself in stalking Bran around the keep with his dragon, making sure everyone knew just who the new Lord of the Twins was. Sansa was glad they had fun.

That didn't stop her from enjoying her husband's return in their chambers until dinner. Aegon seemed to feel better about his place alongside the men of the northern territories for having gone and Sansa was glad. They teased about disposing of him, but it was in good fun truly.

When they made it to the final meal and she spotted Jaime and Tywin taking him out on the balcony she prayed. And prayed. And prayed some more.

There was little need at the end of it all. Or perhaps her prayers were answered. Either way, Aegon came back in beaming and looking like he'd just been told he… Was the Great Lion's grandson and not the Mad King's.

Despite the fact that the masses would scream about bastardy and Rhaegar being illegitimate, that wasn't her husband's concern. No, he knew and that was enough. Even when he told Jon, the White Wolf seemed much more at peace with the knowledge. He and Myrcella were just cousins and that was nothing of concern in Westeros.

They bounced around Tywin for the rest of the night, Jaime right by his father's side and grinning as they did, to the point that she shared a grin with the Blackfish at their cuteness. That night she found her husband caressing the golden lion on his armor, the blatant symbol on Rhaegar Targaryen’s personal sigil having so much more meaning, and just kissed him.

All the returning men slept in the next day and no one dared to disrupt them. When Dorne arrived the day after, Sansa rode out with Aegon and Uncle Edmure. He welcomed them to the keep, but largely left situating the Targaryen prince's family to them.

It became evident quickly that they weren't just situating Dornish men though, as Dickon Tarly and his father were leading in ten thousand Reachmen with Oberyn's. Luckily Sansa had thought up a camp for overflow, as some commoners always volunteered for any army to learn and make coin, so she was able to smoothly place them in the camp for that population.

Apparently Willas had gotten orders from his grandmother. Let it never be said the Reach didn't do their duty for the Targaryen Dynasty was his exact wording. Oberyn had been confused until Sansa told him about Margery and Olenna being at Riverrun.

Oberyn tried to set his nephew with a stern look, "I'm not happy with you."

Sansa was wearing her Dornish dress again and that seemed to be wearing him thin as they headed for his army's encampment. They got there and she was ecstatic to see that he'd brought Ellaria and all of the Sand Snakes this time. Immediately she was lost in Tyene and Sarella's arms, then the Red Viper's paramour's, as they fussed over one another.

“Come now, Uncle,” Aegon chuckled, waving broadly, “We had to have some fun.”

Sansa spotted the moment that Oberyn saw the design on Aegon’s arm, because his dark eyes blew wide and he snatched it instantly from his place next to the twenty year old on his dark mount. He stared at the sigil for the longest time, to the point that the confused bottom half of the Sand Snakes started to demand what it was. He didn’t answer, though he did kiss the mark, before turning his horse and stalking off, trying to pretend he still wasn’t happy.

Luckily her husband knew just what to do to persuade his uncle, as they dismounted their horses and got to work, "Sansa's pregnant."

"Come here, precious little prince!"

They were hugging in a blink and then she was being fussed over by the Dornish women all over. Obella was very excited, as was Loreza. Sansa finally asked the ten and two year old if she'd like to be a lady in waiting for her in King's Landing, with Myrcella, and she agreed ecstatic.

Once they made it back into the keep she also introduced the youngest Sand Snake to Shireen, who couldn't have been more thrilled to have another girl in the keep. Robin and Rickon liked her too, but the girls were absolutely lost in one another. It was cute.

And when a howl broke through the air in the courtyard, Sansa grinned at Elia, “I think someone is coming to meet you.”

The growing Sand Snake watched in absolute awe as Lady, Nymeria, Ghost, and Shaggy came tearing through the archway, rolling and tumbling as they played, and all four howling as they went. Her husband’s favorite cousin beamed, “You really have a wolf!!”

All of the Dornish children enjoyed getting to meet the direwolves and Sansa laughed, “I told you that I did.”

Elia actually flushed a little, “I thought, maybe, Aegon was just fucking with me.”

And Margery loved having Tyene back and meeting Sarella. It was so much fun having a reason to spend days in the garden with all of them together. They started a dress design for her arrival to King's Landing and listening to Olenna spin a tale was never a challenge.

While they were beginning to think toward the march to King’s Landing, the men were in constant meetings as their reclaiming of the Iron Islands began in earnest. She finally saw Theon in the keep and was quick to check on him and Yara. The woman was pregnant, further along than her mother or Margery, and he wanted his first child born in Pyke. They had every intention of making that happen, Sansa promised him.

It took a couple of weeks before Riverlanders, Westlanders, and the Gold Company finally moved on the Iron Born. Sansa still teared up when her husband left, but it wasn’t as bad. She had her father, Jon, and Tywin staying with her this time. The Golden Lion had taken control of his father’s forces and they were predicted to be back within a month.

Jaime and Jon Connington had finally started to show that they truly were friends. Something about going to war with Aegon as a pair meant that both were over their tiff. The fox had only been able to take so much from the Middle Wolves before he’d gotten pissy at the lion as well. But, she could tell they were excited to be doing this together, as she saw them off from the courtyard.

There was a certain electricity that existed between the little brother and best friend of Rhaegar Targaryen that had Sansa enquiring, from her place on Twyin’s arm as they rode away, “Are they…”

He scoffed, emerald eyes swinging to her, “You know, I’ve always wondered the same thing.”

“Hmm… Remind me to ask Aegon when they get back.”

Genna Lannister wound up arriving after they left, delayed due to a lack of hospitality after she entered the Riverlands. She’d gotten to the courtyard, her husband and four sons trailing behind, and already the voluptuous blonde was glaring daggers at her brother, “Well, I can never show my face in public again!”

“Now, now,” Tywin placated, “It wasn’t your vein of the family showing themselves.”

“And yet, here I am!”

He hugged her and assured, “You aren’t expected to go, Gen. Come to King’s Landing with us.”

Her green gaze swung to Sansa, before she grinned at her brother, “A Northern Queen, perhaps. But, who could deny your paramour is also putting a Tully on the throne?”

“Don’t encourage him.”

It wound up taking two months, as a few staunch supporters of Theon’s uncle were willing to let their people starve and suffer, just to proclaim their allegiance. Aegon sent her letters every day, both to let her know what was happening and to proclaim how much he missed her, and Sansa sent him word of Riverrun as well. She hated every minute of him being away, however.

Oberyn had gone on the mission to the Iron Islands, which Ellaria said was a good thing because the Red Viper was not meant to sit still, but Sansa thought it was mostly so he could harass Jaime. For his niece, yes. But, also because the Golden Lion had lost to their nephew at Winterfell and Oberyn was never going to let him forget it.

As the second month drew to a close, Jon was summoned out to the islands, so that they could use both dragons and end the foolishness that was Euron Greyjoy’s support. When the word came that they’d been successful three days after Jon left and would be back in two days, Sansa read the letter aloud for an anxious and ecstatic Riverrun. Her father would tell her later that there was a similar reaction from the men in the fields, who started preparing their seizure of the Iron Throne with haste, wanting the march to begin immediately.

The day Aegon got back she started off in Sam’s maester quarters, because she wanted it out of the way. When he’d spend half an hour measuring and re-measuring her stomach, which was starting to show just a bit, she got exasperated, “What are you doing? Is there something wrong?”

“No,” He answered, but he was still studying her, “You can go.”

“Sam...”

The Reachman sighed, gesturing to her, “I just wasn’t expecting you to be showing this early. It’s uncommon for another month.”

“Am I eating too much?”

“Please, you eat like one of your hummer birds,” He dismissed, waving her off, “I should be worried about the opposite.”

“Then…”

“You don’t need to do anything differently, Sansa,” He promised, smiling at her gently, “I promise. He’s probably just a big, strong, boy!”

“You’re sure?”

“I swear it!”

“Very well,” Sansa glanced back at him as she headed out the door and he just rolled his eyes at her before going about his work. She had to accept that he knew what he was doing and moved off to wait on the balcony for their victorious warriors to return.

Theon and Yara were safely ensconced in Pyke, while they’d had supplies and stores ready to relieve the people as soon as they were in place. With the Iron Islands reclaimed, Theon sent fifty ships to join the Gold Company, giving them a navy two-hundred and fifty ships strong, though he kept the majority of his forces to ensure he could hold the islands as expected. The Sea Wolf would make her proud she was sure.

Though she was trying to keep her mind on the latest victory, she was distracted by what Sam told her, and it showed during the meal. She picked at her food. It wasn’t that she was afraid to get round with child; she’d watched her mother go through the process often enough. But, she didn’t want to be unhealthy for the baby either.

She’d already sent a letter of inquiry to her mother at the Twins, but poking at her food was all that she’d probably manage today, stuck between her father and Tywin at the high table. Her sister was downwind from the Quiet Wolf, about to come out of her seat with excitement for the return of those on the siege and he was distracted. Nothing escaped the Great Lion’s sights though.

“You need to be eating.”

She absolutely startled and looked up at him sharply.

“It’s not good for the baby.”

“He’s right, dear,” Genna put in. She was on her brother’s other side, next to Desmera, as she’d become quite fond of the woman from the Reach, “Do you need more tea?”

“No, it’s not…” Sansa sighed and sat back at the table, “Sam said I was bigger than he expected at this stage.”

The lions met glances and seemed to silently converse. She’d seen them do it quite often over the last couple of months, but it had never been more annoying than it was currently. Luckily Tywin moved to let her in on their conversation quickly.

“That’s nothing to worry about, dear. A month can make all the difference,” He shrugged, “You probably conceived earlier on than he can calculate.”

Turning toward him, her brows pulled together, “What do you mean?”

“Well, maesters can only calculate a babe’s progress based on your missed moonblood. If you conceived early on in your time at Winterfell, or at the end of it,” Genna explained, quietly for the typically loud and brash woman, “He can’t truly know that. So, he could be several weeks off.”

“Oh!”

The horn blew and she beamed, before thanking both lions for reassuring her. As she stood to rush and meet Aegon, Sansa wasn’t expecting the Great Lion to grab her. A scarlet brow rose when she turned back to him.

“You need to eat.”

“I’ll go to the kitchen after they’re settled,” She promised.

“Before,” He stipulated, “You go back to your chambers.”

Sansa grinned, curtsied, and took off.

“Or any other dark corner!” He called after her, though he too was already rising to go and get his lover back from the reclaiming of the Iron Born.

Genna snorted, but her eyes quickly shot up to him, “Do you think?”

He turned and looked after Sansa, before quickly following her, “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating. No matter where you are, I hope that everyone is safe and healthy!

It was apparent as soon as she got outside that this had not been the same sort of mission the Twins had been. Half of Jon’s face was blackened from bruising and Jon Connington’s arm was in a sling already. Jaime and her husband both winced as they dismounted and instantly she reformulated her plan. She sent maids ahead to all of their rooms to prepare baths and got them moving toward some form of relief.

Tywin was right behind her and sent Genna to look after Jon Connington, while he took Jaime. The Quiet Wolf and Arya took the White Wolf to his room. And Sansa took her husband, who insisted it wasn’t as bad as it looked. 

Apparently, Oberyn had escaped the worst of it and already went to find his woman.

That’s what Uncle Bryden proclaimed as he stood shaking his head at the younger men, anyway.

Sam came to their room first and Sansa was still helping Aegon strip from his armor when she realized what a liar her husband was. He was black and blue from neck to hip and both groaned and coughed when the chest plate came off. The maester took half an hour to examine him and declared it was a miracle he hadn’t broken anything.

When he was finally allowed to sink into the steaming tub, the Dornishman groaned, “Mother have mercy.”

“What happened?” Sansa demanded, sinking to sit on the floor next to the tub and grabbing his hand.

“Euron’s supporters sequestered in Pyke with all of the food and supplies,” He shrugged, “We figured with both dragons we could barrel through and we did… barely.”

“Aegon,” She shook her head and hissed, “You aren’t immortal, despite my disclosure that you’ll live to be an old man.”

“Funny,” He huffed, “That’s what Jon said, when he insisted on flying in with me.”

“Jaime rode with his other nephew?”

“Never let it be said you aren’t the brilliant mind around here.”

She poured in the oils that Sam swore would help with the bruising and instructed the maids on where to put the food she’d ordered brought to the room. Sansa fed him, then herself, before letting him fall asleep in the tub. Sitting in the window staring at him was all she’d managed when Tywin finally arrived.

He looked at his grandson fast asleep and then took the seat next to her, “Barrelled through a castle! The fools!”

The Winter Rose scoffed.

“Apparently the dragons wanted to go again,” He disclosed sarcastically with an eye roll, “Everyone will live to tell the tale though.”

“Jaime?”

“Looked about the same as that one,” He shrugged, “Connington took the worst of it with a broken arm, but it wasn’t even his sword arm. He’ll be fine.”

Her father showed up soon after and joined their huddle, “Stupidity! Sheer and utter madness!”

“Not quite,” Tywin huffed, “But I see where you’d make the claim.”

“Is Jon alright?” Sansa demanded.

Arya snorted as she strolled in, “Whined like a big fat babe when Sam treated his face.”

Tywin sighed, “They would have been there a lot longer, if they hadn’t done it.”

Margery was already worried about her child, which she claimed to believe was a boy with her whole heart, not being born in the Stormlands. Sansa asked what was difficult for everyone to think about, with the returning men so injured, “How long will recovery take?”

“A month on the rest,” Arya noted, where she’d clearly bounced around and interrogated Sam, “And two on Foxy Locksy.”

Sansa thought it over for a few moments, speculating the best way to keep them on schedule, despite the delay to take the Iron Islands. They had Theon and Yara in Pyke. Now, they had to get Margery and Olenna back to Storm’s End and High Garden respectively. While also taking an army of one hundred thousand men, a fleet of two hundred and fifty, and two dragons to march on King’s Landing.

“Send Olenna and Margery home through the Gold Road, Rose Road, and then onto Storm’s End,” Sansa suggested, “We’ll use the next month to prepare for the march and take the King’s Road. Worse comes to it and Margery’s first child will be born in High Garden and not Storm’s End, but Renly will far from be bothered by it.”

Per usual, all eyes went to Tywin, her own included, to see what the Great Lion thought of the plan. He thought for a few moments before nodding. It was the best plan they had to make sure all of their parties interests were met.

Given Aegon’s condition, he went to make the plans known to the others in attendance, and Sansa stayed behind until he woke up. She told him and the Dornishman didn’t object, probably didn't have it in him. He finally made it up out of the tub and into bed amidst a series of groans, which only worsened when she went to rub the oils directly on his extensive bruising.

“This really isn’t the welcome home,” Sansa huffed, “That I planned to offer you.”

“We can do that too!” He tried to insist, but it came out as more of a hiss.

She rolled her Tully blue eyes, “Please, you can barely move. Your grandfather’s having more sex than you at the moment.”

“At least you know you won’t be bored in our old age.”

“Comforting,” Sansa muttered sarcastically.

He went quiet for a few minutes studying her. Aegon would almost swear the room was chillier for her ire and her eyes didn’t waiver from the bruises littering his body. Eventually he had to know, “Are you really mad at me?”

Glancing up at him, the Red Wolf sighed and finished medicating his wounds before handing over the pain potion Sam had left behind, “No. I just want you to be around to see all seven of our children. And you just barrelled a dragon into a castle!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Sans,” Aegon insisted, putting the potion aside even as he sat up with a wince, “It had to be done. But, I’m not going to leave you. From this day until the end of my days, you’re stuck with me, wife.”

She kissed him and handed the potion back, “Take that before you pass out.”

He couldn’t much object to that and downed the potion in one go, before dropping back down on the pillows with a groan. He hadn’t bothered to put on pants, so there was truly no surprise when her hand wandered up his thigh, but he still wasn’t expecting the thought that had struck his wife. Sansa was always full of surprises.

“You know… I’ve never gotten to taste you,” She noted idly, “Despite having been married for moons.”

For a man who’d thought his libido had never been so curbed before in his life a moment prior, Aegon’s indigo eyes shot open as he noted, “No, I guess not.”

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Sansa noted, “You’ve tasted me plenty.”

“Lock the door,” He insisted, “You sister tends to just barge in as pleases her.”

“True.”

It took about a week before Aegon was able to rejoin the wider world and two before he was able to return to sparring. He’d been safer barrelling into castles on a dragon, than he was in Sansa’s presence after the first three days. Only one thing got rid of his energy and, delightful as bedding him was, there was only so much time in a day that could go to the activity. There were still a hundred thousand men to prepare for a march.

After day three, she started having Jon come to their chambers, along with Jaime and Connington. They all coped better if they could be injured and miserable together. Arya also stopped in a couple of times a day to torture them, when she wasn’t following Sansa and Margery around, or in the fields with her Bolton.

Father had started spending more time with Sansa again and lamenting the fact that, of all the people in Westeros, his baby girl had taken a liking to a Bolton. A Bolton! It was the worst news possible, according to the Quiet Wolf.

Arya only enjoyed her pursuance more for his objections though.

And she was definitely returning to the Eyrie with Ned Stark and the younger boys. She’d decided that, though she’d never been a proper lady, their pack was stretched thin enough as it was. Despite the fact that she was only ten and three, the shewolf was right that she and Jon were truly their last movable agents. And they needed to be free to run off if trouble started anywhere.

A week after the party’s return, Margery and Olenna left Riverrun with Shireen, to take the Gold Road back to High Garden and Storm’s End. Sansa cried. And Margery cried. And Shireen… And Loreza.

The boys didn’t cry, but they weren’t happy with the little Baratheon leaving either. They’d be waiting at Riverrun with Ellaria and the Tullys until King’s Landing was taken, then they’d visit the Capital before going to the Eyrie when Father left. Yohn wasn’t thrilled to miss out on the siege, but he understood after word of the Freys spread, and agreed to hold the fort in the Vale.

When they got ravens from Theon and the Starks in Winterfell on the same day everyone held their breath. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell were happy to report that Ysilla had safely given birth a beautiful red haired and blue eyed daughter, who they decided to name Sansa Stark II. 

But, Yara had died in childbirth, leaving behind a little girl named Sansara.

Needless to say the aunt in question cried again.

Much to her husband’s worry and pestering.

Everyone was thrilled when the dragons showed back up to the training yard after two weeks. They were slower and still recovering. But they were there, alive, after doing the impossible.

Jaime went back with them and Jon pouted on the outskirts when he still couldn’t participate. After she went to check on them, Sansa remembered her question and finally asked her husband what exactly their deal was. Aegon had to laugh, but he assured her that they were just friends.

Sansa was surprised to learn that Ser Connington had a type. Apparently he liked those with dark hair and blue eyes. She wondered if there was a Baratheon in his past to account for that, being the Stormlander he was.

It was the longest month of her life as Aegon recovered and they prepared for the march. Probably because he couldn’t have traditional sex for three weeks of that time. Not that she didn’t have him make it up to her when he was well enough.

And the night before they departed, Sansa enjoyed the longest bath of her life, in no way looking forward to marching again. She still thought what she did at Winterfell. It was completely and utterly unappealing.

Her Dornishman laughed, “Sorry, love. Needs must.”

“Ugh,” She noted, stepping out to dry off, “If everyone just got along, then we could avoid this war mess.”

“Sounds great, Sans. See if Westeros gets behind you.”

She stuck her tongue out at him before throwing on a shift. Typically she wouldn’t have bothered, but Sam had asked to stop by before they set out the next morning. And, though he’d see a lot more of her when she gave birth, there were certain levels of immodesty that had her husband reaching for Dawn.

The Tarly, who had been enjoying seeing his brother again, came in quickly and measured her like he always did. She had rounded this last month. All her dresses had to be altered, including the dress she was wearing for their arrival in King’s Landing. There would be no doubts that she was pregnant by the time they arrived.

Soon he sighed and stepped back from them, “Alright, I have to tell the two of you something before we start marching.”

Aegon instantly hurried to her side, hand splayed protectively over her belly, “What’s wrong?”

Something along their bond must have signalled Sunaxes, because he roared somewhere in the distance. Sam looked terrified and Sansa pet the hand on her belly, “What is it, Sam?”

“You’re having twins,” He blurted out, “Don’t let the dragon eat me!”

After just a moment for the words to sink in, Sansa squealed and grabbed him to kiss both his cheeks, just like when he’d told her that she was pregnant. When she turned to her husband he was still frozen, but after a moment his eyes drifted downward to her stomach, then back up to her. As he shook it off, Aegon grabbed her up and spun her around.

The maester excused himself quickly, relieved to not be fed to a dragon, and the couple stared at one another. After her husband kneeled and spoke to both of his children, Sansa grabbed a robe. They had to tell the family.

The wolves were first and luckily Jon had elected to just stay with the Quiet Wolf and Arya. He wanted time with them before they left for the Eyrie. So, he looked at them surprised when he opened the door, “Hello?”

“We have big news!” Aegon insisted.

Sansa nodded, “Open up.”

He did and three sets of steel grey eyes swung to them in surprise, due to how late it was. They’d decided on the way that she could tell the wolves and he could tell the lions and Dornish. It kept the peace and allowed her to just blurt it out.

“I’m having twins!”

Everyone let loose cries of delight and they rushed to embrace both of them. She was passed from her father, to sister, to Jon, while Aegon was going the other way. There were more people to tell though, so after all the celebratory gestures were exchanged, they went looking for the lions.

Jaime and Jon the Namesake were easy to find. They were coming in from seeing to final preparations and Aegon whispered the news to both of them, not wanting to inform the whole keep before getting to his grandfather. The pair were delighted as well and hugged them exuberantly.

The Dornish were next and that was by far the loudest reveal. Oberyn jumped a table to kiss his nephew on both cheeks and Ellaria peppered her face with kisses. Eventually the Sand Snakes muscled their way in and professed their excitement as well.

Then, they headed toward the Great Lion’s rooms, but a vision danced across Sansa’s mind letting her know that it would be a moot point. Quickly they turned their intentions toward the Blackfish’s suite instead. It struck her on the way that Tywin already knew, but he was getting informed anyway.

Brynden Tully certainly wasn’t expecting company this late and shared a look with Tywin when a knock sounded. They both threw on pants, before he answered, surprised to see Sansa and Aegon on the other side. Rolling his eyes, he let the pair in, “What is it?”

“Sansa’s having twins!” Aegon declared as soon as the door was shut.

“And you knew!” She raised an accusing finger at the Warden of the West.

“I knew nothing,” He shrugged, “I just suspected.”

They hugged as well and Uncle Brynden escorted them to Hoster's rooms. Though he was deteriorating in terms of condition, he was still aware enough to be ecstatic at the news. He said he loved seeing her beam with such happiness.

When they retired for the night it was Sansa unable to sit still and her husband having to wear her out for once. He happily obliged, of course. Then spent much of the night after she drifted off whispering to his children.

Setting off at dawn was hard after the fact, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Since Brynden Tully was going, Edmure was staying home, and Desmera had sworn to be pregnant before they were situated in the Red Keep. Especially after Sansa's latest accomplishment was revealed.

Rickon and Robin were reminded to behave for the young couple and Ellaria. They huddled with the Sand Snakes and agreed, exuberant to hear all about how they took the Iron Throne upon their return to King's Landing. They'd then go back to the Eyrie.

Tyene and Sarella were both going on the march this time and Sansa was relieved. They were a huge help. 

The Gold Company sailed ahead to create a blockade, so Jon would be waiting for them. And the only positive Sansa was finding surrounded the fact that this march was much shorter than moving from the North to Riverrun.

The more docile Sand Snakes were a blessing as they started marching, especially as the babes in her belly took exception to the action. Sansa started claiming they took after her in that way, as the sickness had gone away when they reached Riverrun too. She was sick as a dog and her husband all but threatened to send her right back to the keep.

Sansa ignored him. Sam said it was normal and it stopped whenever they made camp for the night. She'd be fine.

It truly was easier than the first time around with two other women to help her do the numbers. And she spent her down time making sure Aegon was content and excited to take the throne. The Targaryen princes followed around, or were followed by, the Golden Lion, Red Viper, and Quiet Wolf constantly, while Sansa and the Snakes tended to stick to the Great Lion and Blackfish.

The entire army was wild as a buck and it took the full might of both dragons to keep them marching, rather than goofing off with their swords. Her husband was good at this though. And fierce when he needed to be.

They set up camp beyond the city and plans started to be clarified based on what had been speculated for months now. The Dragon Gate led to the Kingsroad, the River Gate to the Rose Road, and the Lion Gate to the Gold Road. They didn't have much to worry about from the Iron Gate or Rosby Road, though the men on the Dragon Gate would have eyes on it. As those at the River Gate would on the Lion Gate.

They received word from Foxy Locksy, as he had the audacity to sign the missive, that the Gold Company had successfully returned to the start of their journey to Westeros. King's Landing was successfully blockaded by their fleet, so there was no escape from the water.

So, their plan stood. Dorne, the West, and Reach would march on the Dragon Gate with Aegon and Oberyn on Sunaxes leading them. While the North, Vale, and Riverlands would march on the Rivergate, led by the Quiet Wolf and Jon on Ballard. They were an army too massive for the City Watch to even attempt to combat and Margery said at least a thousand times that Renly would offer them guest rights to negotiate… Or she would kill him and come do the negotiating herself.

Her husband had just stopped being marred by green and yellow discoloration though. And Sansa was never more aware of the great game then she was right now. She did a lot of praying as she watched her husband sleep.

The next morning their march began before light and the Sand Snakes moved to get her ready. They'd have to do it everyday until terms were agreed upon, but she had to be ready to parade herself into the city as the new Queen when that time came. Since her husband was riding the dragon, Sunspot was left with her.

She redid her hair just as it had been at her wedding, except for instead of pearls, Tywin had small gold baubles, each decorated with a diamond, sapphire, or ruby made for her. Also back was her Red Wolf belt, still decorated with weirwood leaves and red suns, along with her winter rose necklace, and Elia Martell's circlet. After much debate she'd agreed to go with a black base for her dress, because they had so many colors to bring together.

Mostly red, blue, gold, and grey.

The Stark direwolf was large and proud just below her growing bust and the dress form fitting enough to show off her growing belly. The red underskirts had gold detailing all around the triangle where they were exposed in the form of marks from the Faith of the Seven, because Tywin put his foot down at her using golden lions since he wouldn't put targets on their backs. While the black overskirts had large red three headed dragons breathing gold fire all around the bottom. The dress came off her shoulders and was double accented at the top with a row of red and blue, the colors flowing outward to become long and flowing sleeves of the same colors in the Riverland style.

It was gorgeously paired with her wolf cloak, which both dragon princes were wearing over their armor as well.

The Sand Snakes had been left behind as her Queensguard and Sansa spent most of the day sitting between Tyene and Sarella, while Obara and Nymeria paced in front of the tent flap with Arya. Her sister had named herself an honorary Queensguard and the Winter Rose was touched. They were all worried and she wasn't picking up anything with her greenseer gifts… 

Until midday.

Obara was the one to notice. Her large hand shooting toward the mirror just after Tyene convinced Sansa to eat something, "Look!"

Sure enough, they were able to see through the Dragon Gate and to the spot where Aegon was waiting with the lions at his back. Oberyn slithering around close behind. Renly hadn't shut the gate, or pulled people back, so most were just going about their day as the invading army waited outside. Luckily everyone thus far had a sense of decorum about this whole thing.

Still, when a brightly colored scarlet and gold dragon was sitting itself outside of one's city, a person was bound to notice. Especially small children. Especially young boys left to themselves while their parents worked to feed them and prayed there wasn't a war.

Aegon spotted them, but didn't react immediately to their awe. Sansa saw the moment one of the kids cracked his stoic exterior though and it made her smile. He was a little thing, no more than four, but clean for being a commoner. He had red hair, too orange to be like hers, and blue eyes, too dark to be hers, but when his little head popped around the corner of the Dragon Gate, the Red Wolf watched her husband unable to stop a smile.

He kneeled in the dirt and summoned the boy forward. The child looked terrified, but he worked up the courage to come forth after a moment and stopped just a foot from the Dornishman. Her husband smiled, "I'm Aegon. What's your name?"

"I Justin," His choice of words suggested he was probably more along the lines of three.

The silvery blonde pointed over his shoulder, "That's my dragon, Sunaxes. Would you like to meet him?"

The boy gasped, then nodded his head with fury.

Aegon chuckled and picked him up, drawing the attention of everyone in view of the gate. Justin pet the dragon, squealed, and then ran back into the city yelling about how he pet a dragon. After that there was a long line of children who wanted to pet the fire breathing reptile.

There were parents who stopped their children, of course, but those that got too were thrilled. And that was how Loras, Lord Commander of the City Watch, was forced to wade his arse through a sea of children to get to the invading army. He flew under a white flag though and was there to bring them inside for negotiations with twenty Kingsguard.

Another party had been sent to bring in members from the other half of their party. And they'd already decided who was going. Jaime was not, under protest, but Tywin was. Along with Oberyn. The Reach was sitting out negotiations as they were already in a precarious situation. While Uncle Brynden, Jon, and Father were joining from the other party.

The six of them were reunited at the entrance to the Red Keep where Renly was waiting. Anyone thinking of getting cute was reminded not to when Sunaxes and Ballard both rose in flight at their respective gates and their shadows covered the whole city, until the party of six was still covered by them. Renly looked like he might throw up at the sight, but both Varys and Tyrion stood just behind him to the left and right only looking curious.

He and Aegon approached one another alone on the steps first. Sansa, Arya, and all four snakes laughed when the Baratheon's first remark was sarcastic, "Always a pleasure, Griff."

"Lord Baratheon," He grinned bright as day.

"You make me sick," Renly noted, "Get inside. Gods forbid anyone's wife gets nervous this won't go well."

"Threats of disposal?"

"Numerous."

"Well, at least we have that in common."

He turned to go back and her husband waved the others inside. Aegon led the way, Lord Varys stepping up to chat with him pleasantly, while both wolves were following close behind them, and Uncle Brynden and Oberyn followed them. Men certainly had stomachs more inclined to war, if her and Margery’s husbands could make jokes at a time like this.

Still, so far, so good.

Sansa laughed, for lack of anything better to do, when Tywin walked right up to Tyrion and just held out his hand, before they even so much as got inside. There were still people watching from the street below, for the Mother's sake! But, her friend only took off the Hand pin and passed it over quickly, before the lions walked in together.

The mirror rippled, but the vision didn't disappear completely, before they were all shown to be seated in the war room of the Red Keep. Renly raised his chin to Aegon at the opposite end, "Your wife give you a list too?"

"List, please," Her husband snorted, "I had to recite it every morning before I could sleep."

"Was tone important?" Ned Stark asked from his goodson's left, where Tywin was to Aegon's right.

"Very," Aegon said automatically, before he seemed to realize that was an odd thing to know, "How…"

"Her mother was a stickler for that sort of thing."

Renly just laughed and took his antlered crown off, sitting it on top of the treaty he slid down the table, "Let's see how well it matches."

Aegon read it and passed the contract over to his grandfather with a huff, "Spot damn on."

"We should have gotten the roses and wolves together years ago," The last Baratheon brother suggested.

"While that's being finalized," Varys rolled his eyes as Tyrion moved to get a drink, "I would like to know how Lady Sansa and the babes are faring."

"Babes?" Renly looked surprised.

"Sansa's having twins," Aegon divulged.

"Oh, you Dornish overachiever," He accused.

Oberyn's chuckle was like a hiss as the contract moved from Tywin to him, "And don't you forget it."

"She's doing well, Lord Varys," Ned smiled and held the pleasant conversation, "So are the babes. And Robb's wife has also given birth."

"Yes, the next Winter Rose named for her aunt," He grinned, "Any ideas what you'll choose for the next generation of dragons?"

"I cannot believe this is happening," Tyrion proclaimed, "I can't tell if I've had too much to drink or not enough."

"Too much is usually a safe wager for you," Tywin noted.

Aegon chuckled, "Nice try, Lord Varys. That's for us to know and you to find out from my wife."

"Come now…"

"No."

"Oh, I helped name you," The man pouted.

"Be that as it may," The Dornishman shrugged, "I do not cross my wife. Take it up with her."

"Don't think I won't," The Master of Whispers insisted.

Sansa huffed a laugh and finally drew in a breath. Tyene and Sarella both huddled in closer to assure her that everything was fine. She didn't fully believe it until the contract fully circulated to her father.

The Quiet Wolf finally nodded, "It's as we agreed. Your daughter, or a second born son if the heir to the throne is a maiden, will be betrothed to the next generation of Targaryens to sit on the Iron Throne."

Tywin took over smoothly, "A Stormlander and Reachman will have a place on the Small Council. And in exchange you abdicate your crown and disavow your brother's ridiculous claim to the throne."

"Yes," Renly started to reach for the contract.

He was stopped when the Great Lion raised a hand, "I would like to add one amendment."

Even Aegon looked surprised.

"Which is?" The stag inquired nervously.

"Several moons ago, we discovered that the Brotherhood without Banners attempted to send some of their forces above Moat Cailin," Tywin started, "They have since been executed, but the majority of their resistance, founded by your brother for the purpose of harming the Westerlands, remains and is known to base themselves within the Stormlands."

"I've been trying to be rid of them," Renly noted, "But from King's Landing…"

"An issue we will be fixing in short order," Tywin gestured to the treaty, "You will pledge yourself to being rid of the Brotherhood and any assistance you need will be provided by the Crown."

"Agreed," Renly raised both hands, "I didn't think it would take you this long to get here."

"Small problem with the Iron Islands," Aegon shrugged, "It got handled."

"Barrelling a dragon through a castle," Varys noted, watching intently as Renly signed, "Tends to do that."

Tywin snorted, "Have Olenna and Margery at least made it to High Garden?"

"They have, my lord," Loras was the one to answer, from his place just behind his lover, "But, with a moon of pregnancy left, she's decided to leave for Storm's End to meet us there."

"Does that mean you won't be staying in the city for the coronation, Lord Baratheon?" Aegon asked as he signed.

"I will bend the knee before hand, of course," He clarified, "But, I'd much prefer to haul my arse back to the Stormlands with haste."

"For the best," Varys noted, "And you'll be back for the next royal wedding."

"Gods willing," Renly noted.

The vision rippled and that was it.

They had seized the Iron Throne. All five girls looked at each other before screaming and falling into one another's arms. No one got butchered or otherwise and they'd done it!

If she survived her coronation.

The army poured back into camp cheering within the hour and a hand full of carefully selected guards were named to bring her into the city. It was a party of fifty that would surround and bring her into the city, so she mounted Sun Spot with her father on his horse to one side and Uncle Bryden on the other. Lady was also heeled next to the scarlet and gold steed for the duration. They were the only ones on horses for the march inside and the four clusters of armed men in each direction.

Moving toward the Red Keep was made slightly less daunting because Ballard and Sunaxes were circling overhead to watch for the first sign of trouble. It also didn’t seem to be an issue as they moved through the streets. According to her father word has spread that Aegon was the same champion from the Tourney of the Hand and the lost son of Elia Martell. And she was the Winter Rose of Robert’s Rebellion. People were throwing red and blue flowers the entire time they moved through and she waved at many of the small children she’d seen in her vision.

They had married to secure peace between all seven kingdoms and their children would do the same. Sansa got the urge to talk to the babes in her belly for the first time. She’d heard others do it. And, even within her mind, the tone she took sounded decidedly like her mother.

Family. Duty. Honor.

Winter is Coming.

Of course, those were joined by the near constant words that poured from Oberyn and her husband.

Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken.

Fire and Blood.

Because, as her husband was always quick to remind, it was the Smith’s fire that kept the world bright. And the blood of the Mother that brought forth life. Dragons didn’t just represent destruction, but rather the magic of life.

And Elia Martell had found a way to give her son a chance, even if it cost her life. She would have given both her children a chance, if it hadn’t been for Cersei. That was the love of a Dornish mother. 

And Sansa was a Crownland dragon now too. 

And Dornish.

And the other babe was going to be eligible.

It was a costly weight to bear already and she did hate that. She’d born it as the daughter of Robert’s Rebellion, even if her parents had done their best to hide it for as long as possible. For too long in her previous life. Which left her to figure it out by herself. Anyone who had married her had near instant access to seize Westeros through the northern half of the continent.

Given the army that was here today and the one that could be amassed given the oncoming threat, they would at least be able to face the long night with a fighting chance of equal numbers. They had two dragons and knowledge of what they were facing. Jon had been working on the initial plans to begin mining dragonglass on Dragonstone.

After the southern presentations of the wight, blacksmiths would be summoned to the Crownland cities, Gulltown, Runestone, Bronzegate, and Evenfall Hall. That would bring some good economical boosts to the Stormlands and the Vale, both areas that were about to face major shifts during the start of the new Targaryen reign and it meant those traveling to look for work would be more spread out. While families were more likely to be relocating in the south, those unmarried, and Sansa had long since stopped thinking of such things in gendered terms, were more likely to follow the army they’d start amassing to Castle Black…

Which she was fully prepared to become Winterfell, if the Wall fell as it had before. Hopefully in this life it wouldn’t be an issue, but there were forces larger than her visions at work here. And eventually that was going to have to be confronted in some form.

So, if her children thought to complain about their futures being planned, she wasn’t beyond reminding them what their parents managed to accomplish before the age of twenty. By the time the army was amassed in three years, including the summons of people to places, supply lines being set up, and the production and shipment of dragonglass, furs, and stores to the North, both of them would have a lot to live up to.

By the time she and Aegon turned twenty five and the twins could remember the happenings, Sansa supposed their world would look very different, and she wasn’t looking forward to trying to explain it. She felt closer to the men and women she was passing suddenly, who had small children wrapped around their legs, and on their shoulders, and at their sides.This was the world to which she’d birth and try to raise children.

And she just wanted them to do more good than harm.

Reaching Tywin’s arms as he helped her dismount as Hand was the first time she breathed since the parade began. It was something about hearing his quip, “Baratheon’s about to piss himself. Make him be rid of them.”

“Have you met my husband?” She demanded as they turned to start up the stairs to Aegon, who she could tell from here was about to come out of his skin and had probably had to be threatened into keeping to tradition at the top of the stairs.

The Great Lion huffed, “Gets his dramatics from his grandmother.”

"Of course, Lord Hand."

Apparently she'd been the first to say it, because emerald green and gold leapt to her face with the smallest of upends to the joining of his lips as they ascended, "This is not what I expected when the ships set sail for Dorne."

"Nor I," She confessed on too many fronts to count.

Still she beamed and kissed her husband when they got to the top. It was easy to get lost with the crowd roaring behind her, but when Sansa was finally returned to her feet she turned to wave with him. Then she turned to embrace Renly and assured him the dragons would leave as soon as they went inside. And soon the new royal couple, their accompaniment from the negotiations, those remaining in the small council, her Queensguard, Jaime where he had finally gotten to join them, his brother, and Lord Tarly turned to go inside.

"Aegon, let them go explore," Sansa demanded as soon as the doors were closed. 

"One more hour?"

She set him with the iciest look she could, because they were circling overhead like vultures, and Renly looked feint. 

Loras still looked apprehensive, but he got the joke having the dark Tyrell sense of humor. And the look in his eyes for her husband had been there since the Tourney. The gaze continued to earn a look of jealousy from the last remaining Baratheon brother.

At least it put a little color back in his face.

And her husband scoffed but took the hint.

The rest of the day was spent facilitating the needs of actualizing the agreement that had been made. Aegon worried about the other eight territories, sending announcements for both the new reign and their coronation, while Sansa worried about the Crownlands and getting Renly on his way. Taking only his personal effects, Sansa would see him off in a week, while they would be crowned in a fortnight. 

As soon as she'd been able to without concern for gossip, she broke from Aegon's arm for Lord Varys. Just removing all the antlers and Baratheon royal sigils and redecorating the Red Keep was a beastly burden. And that was after doing the numbers for the army and then Crownlands that Renly was behind on without Margery here.

Running things took everyone currently on her husband's Small Council, Prince Jon Targaryen, the Red Viper, the Quiet Wolf, the Last Baratheon, and her making decisions in the throne room for the rest of the day. Lord Paxter Redwyne, Father, and Uncle Brynden tended to defect to her. She wasn't surprised by the first after she was the one to assure the Master of Ships that Jon Connington and the Gold Company would exist as a naval supply chain and ships for hire, but they would not challenge his place or the function of the Royal Navy.

Jon, Arya, and the Sand Snakes all mostly ran interference where it was needed and Sam finally tracked her down after the ride into the city. She offered no apology for their dismissal of Pycelle or announcing his replacement. And even submitted to the round man's hounding for her to eat every few hours he showed up like a gnat to buzz around as a show of her seriousness, even if Sansa suggested he abused the privilege.

He insisted it was necessary and everyone running in, then out, quickly learned who he was within a couple passes. Sam was friendly like Lord Varys, but perhaps more relatable for being an undeniable family man, even if that was unconventional to some traditional sensibilities. The Reachman who'd managed to make it into the Small Council as Grand Maester, he didn't escape a different sort of melee that Sansa was more used to than him. She wasn't surprised when he stuck closer to her for it; so did her brothers. 

And his father looked… Bitter… From his place in Aegon's camp. 

It was a good look on the man.

And Lord Varys had his own sort of appeal. Possessing an other worldly sort of approach, it was easy to bear all of life's problems to him to see them made right, especially when she couldn't wait to tell him her plan for the twins' names. They managed to discuss it as everyone was running about.

But, eventually people started going home for the night. Quarters were returned to and the Red Keep went to bed at peace for another night. Going to the King's Chambers was just her natural inclination and she didn't think it through until after they'd bathed, when she was about to climb into his bed while she was only wearing a slip already.

They just hadn't been in their own keep before.

"Do you want me to sleep in the Queen's Chambers?"

Indigo eyes shot to her from the open door to the balcony, where he'd been smoking the one pipe he'd gotten in all day, and she was almost positive Oberyn was somewhere doing the exact same thing. He exhaled and abandoned the wooden trinket on the railing to stalk her into bed, "What fun could you be having in there that you can't have here with me?"

"That is the most Dornish, brash, filthy way of saying that you could manage," Sansa accused.

"Your point?"

She laughed when he had her backed up on the pillows and she was still shocked that the staff had managed to find a basic black in sheets for the night, and a large wolf fur. For the size of the bed and custom make of it, that was a miracle and testament that the wolves had been in King's Landing for two years, "Some men prefer it."

"No, they don't."

"Oh, really?"

"If you are the only person a man is bedding, yes," He assured before kissing her, "Either I'm sleeping with you, at war, or in the kennels."

"We'll have to find something to do with the space."

"Make it a guest quarters," He came up from his attachment to her neck long enough to make the suggestion and Sansa thought it a good idea before turning herself over to wearing him out, “If the people who got us here, and aren’t staying, ever get to visit again, we’ll know where to put them.”

“Oh, that’s depressing.”

And as she flipped over to straddle him, wearing her Dornish dragon out was the plan.

Until the only one being worn out was her. He was insatiable. Visions didn't dance across her closed eyes to take her very far and the only thing she saw was that her husband was too excited to sleep. He talked to the babes for a while, telling them all about the day and bargaining their cooperation as they reached adulthood already, in something similar to her thoughts on the way into the city.

Eventually he got bored and looked through her trunks for something that Sansa couldn't quite tell. Until he finally found her hair pieces and fished out a golden pin that didn't even have any decoration on it. He closed and locked the balcony door and wandered out of their chambers where Arya and Nymeria were completing their watch.

"Little Wolf, always a pleasure," He noted, before taking off.

"Where are you going?" Arya demanded.

"Gotta make an alteration to the Iron Throne!" Was his jovial reply as he bounced around the corner.

Her sister was confused and summoned Lady from inside to take her place as the second guard. Then she took off after her brother by law. By the time she found him in the throne room, he and Oberyn were throwing open the massive balcony doors to let Sunaxes inside.

He was almost too big for it and the Red Keep was built for dragons. A sentiment her uncle by law couldn't resist commenting on, "... and knew you wouldn't be able to wait until morning!"

"If you're expecting a prize you'll be disappointed."

Aegon left the room and the shewolf followed him, Oberyn remaining behind to roll his dark eyes and share a look with the dragon he moved to pet. Her husband went to the war room and grabbed the Baratheon gold crown of antlers, then started back while whistling the Dornishman's wife. 

And Sansa already knew what his Dornish arse was about to do to the Iron Throne. 

Of course he was.

Her sister's quipped questions went unanswered and Sansa was just as curious.

As if sensing that his brother was up to something Jon showed up and was sent to fetch a bucket of cool water.

She wasn't surprised when the sensation of nosiness was enough to wake her up. Throwing on a robe, she grabbed both direwolves and hurried to see the man she'd married actually do this. Skidding into the throne room, Aegon was situating the Baratheon crown on the back of the Iron Throne with her gold pin, among all the melted swords of Aegon the Conqueror's foes.

"A little higher," Arya instructed.

"Is this really happening?" Sansa demanded.

"The boy has decided to show out," Oberyn quipped after pinching her, where she'd wound up next to him.

"It'll be fabulous!" Her husband insisted.

"I knew I heard the sound of shenanigans!" Tywin roared as he made his way back into the throne room with Uncle Brynden, "What are you lot doing?"

"You'll appreciate the spirit of this, Papa Lion."

"That can't be good!" Jaime declared as he wandered in with Foxy Locksy and the Quiet Wolf. She could tell right away they'd been having a celebratory drink with Tyrion, who trailed in after them. They were all rosy cheeked and bug eyed to be caught coming in.

Her father just sighed and came to stand with Sansa and Oberyn, his companions trailing to join them. Prince Jon wound up stationed with the Great Lion and Blackfish, though Arya was dancing around the accomplished military commanders too. The last two to join them were Renly and Loras, the two looking a bit apprehensive despite their curiosity.

"Any chance we can still join this party?" The Tyrell son asked.

"Of course, you can," Sansa insisted, waving both inside and insisting that they meet Sunaxes.

Aegon snorted as his wife made the introductions, "So long as you don't mind seeing what's become of your crown."

"I'll live," Renly waved him off, then admitted with a sigh, "I couldn't wait for you to get here. So long as I got to see my little one after the fact."

"Margery and I would have hated to show ourselves," Sansa slid in, "If anyone had gotten cute."

The look she set the back of her husband's head with wasn't nearly chilly enough, but it must have made her point, because he leaned looked over at Jon, "She's looking at me, isn't she?"

"Aye," Their brother agreed.

"I didn't even do anything, Sans!"

"Disposal is such a real threat," Renly noted, petting the dragon's smooth fishlike scales at his jaw.

The new King of the Seven Kingdoms snorted, “Did you tell Lord Varys what we’re planning on?”

“She most certainly did!” The eunuch agreed, gliding in to join Sansa’s huddle by the dragon.

“That’s hardly fair,” Ned Stark noted.

She let all the men squabble over who wanted to know, but largely ignored them.

Once Arya and Jon declared the crown in perfect position, Aegon turned to have his ferocious mythical beast light the new addition up. There was only one problem. His dragon was too busy purring at Sansa's cool touch and wasn't paying any attention to him, "I know Mother's your favorite, but this truly does require a bit of fire power."

Realizing he was being spoken to the dragon stepped over all of them and curled in so that he could put his head right at Aegon and the throne. Her husband showed him the crown and told him to light it up, before he jumped down the steps. Everyone went to hide their face, Sansa being covered by the Quiet Wolf though she couldn't see what everyone else did.

The only other person who didn't look away was Jon and she could tell because as soon as Sunaxes stopped the water in his bucket was thrown on the scalding Iron Throne. She'd just assume it was a Targaryen thing. Sansa looked up with the others and, once the steam evaporated, she had to admit that he'd accomplished his goal well. 

And what he was going for was obvious.

A golden sun that would shine right behind his head was formed from the melted gold of the Baratheon crown. It was a striking tribute to his mother and Oberyn's personal sigil as well. Never let it be said that her husband didn't inherit that Lannister, Hear Me Roar, pride.

"It's lovely," Sansa noted first, "I might have put it on the seat."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Loras declared behind her.

"No, he's right," Tywin pointed to Aegon and it made her husband absolutely beam, "While that might be more personally satisfying, everyone else couldn't see it for the warning it is."

"And with that," Renly noted, "I have more shit to pack."

Tyrion snorted and moved to follow his friend out.

Her father chuckled as they all turned to go back to bed, grabbing the Last Baratheon by the shoulders, “Ren, I think we need to talk.”

“Should have been the words out of your mouth two years ago, Stark!”

“Now, now, Olenna’s been here.”

“Yes, you married me to both the crazy crone's grandchildren!”

“I don’t think this is the proper tone when I bargained with the Queen of Thorns for your life,” The Quiet Wolf reminded, “You had the last name Baratheon and a dragon was coming back.”

“Forgive me for having to call you down from on high, Father. Oh, gods, I should have taken Sansa back to Storm’s End with me.”

Aegon laughed and Sansa let her husband drag her back to their chambers before realizing that it sounded a little nervous. Sunaxes was off to explore for the night and two Northerners were there to relieve Arya. They'd managed to take the throne and, by her next nameday, Sansa would be a mother. 

She could hardly believe it all. 

Why was he nervous?

“Why would I have gone to the Stormlands?”

He just stared at her from the center of the bed he’d managed to crawl into, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Aegon?”

“Sans...” It sounded like he wanted to dismiss the issue, but realized she wouldn't be of the same mind quickly. He took a big breath and ran a hand through silver blonde locks, “The day after the attack of the Iron Born on the North, Renly figured out who I was. Called me and the Quiet Wolf on it once Small Council ended and Robert left, when I stopped by with Jon from the training yard."

"My father forgot to mention this."

"Did he?" He asked the question, but Sansa could tell he wasn't shocked.

"What happened?"

"He offered to claim the throne and abdicate to me quietly, if you got to go to Storm’s End with Margery, because he wasn’t going to have his baby sister sold off before her name day of six and ten.”

That was sweet. 

She never could have remained inactive that long in Storm’s End, and the memories would probably always mean more to Renly than her, but it had been a grand gesture. That would have been the day after they slept in the Red Keep. And the fact that he'd been so willing was probably the reason her father had hesitated, because she could see that her father had now. 

It danced across her sight. And Aegon had been on guard ever since, thinking it was because her scary, Dornishman slaying father, somehow found him lacking and wanted to send her away.

Sansa set him with a gentle look, “You know my father raised Renly, yes?”

“I heard.”

“It wasn’t you, Aegon. He worried about us being grown.”

He turned to study her.

“My family hasn’t been joking; he’s on the verge of a crisis.”

“You’re in the Crownlands, Renly’s in the Stormlands, Robb’s in the North,” He actually stopped before their bed and pulled her closer, “Theon’s in the Iron Islands, Jon’s managing the Gold Company and Dragonstone for Foxy Locksy.”

“And he’s engaged to Myrcella, as Arya’s first crush is a Bolton, all while Father’s spare is the new master of the Twins,” Sansa reminded, “And his youngest to date is running around while he tries to save the Arryn name from perdition.”

“And he calls us over achievers,” Aegon noted while pulling her into bed, “Cushy consolation prize for Shireen though.”

“My father is not going to dispose of you,” Sansa promised.

“How do you know?”

“Because I told him I’d rather he didn’t,” Sansa divulged, "The morning after we got married."

He scrutinized her until they fell asleep, trying to gage if she was serious and it could really be that simple.

Of course, they settled into believing it wasn’t a dream as all the work truly began to make itself known the next day. Aegon was almost constantly in the throne room, walking the city, or in Small Council for the next two weeks. Sansa joined them for the last and then managed the numbers for the army surrounding King’s Landing. Jon brought the dragons and his namesakes’ ships to Dragonstone, along with as many volunteers as the vessels could carry, to the islands to start mining the day after they arrived. That helped the people of the Red Keep and city feel less like they were still under siege.

Oberyn had done the numbers figuratively and only had to make slight changes for what Renly had spent while they were in Dorne and the northern territories, so they didn’t have to worry about the gold dragons adding up by the next night. The Red Viper would bend the knee for Dorne as their prince and the reinstated Master of Coin. 

Ellaria and the children were inbound, while the Quiet Wolf and Arya were already preparing to leave right after the coronation. Since Robb was holding the North and Uncle Edmure the Riverlands, her father was bending the knee for both the North and Vale, while Uncle Brynden bent the knee for the Riverlands. 

Loras was staying in the city to bend the knee for the Reach after he’d been dismissed as a Kingsguard, and the Stormlands were going to be represented by Jon Connington as he took over as Lord Commander after Renly bent the knee before leaving. Sansa couldn’t remember her mother’s lessons verbatim, but she knew that there was history concerning the Mad King being fixed by the youngest Baratheon’s concessions about lands and the knight’s family. Everyone’s reaction to the quick agreement and body language would have been enough if she didn’t remember.

All the while the West was, of course, represented by the Great Lion, who was reclaiming his status as Hand of the King.

The only worry they had was the Iron Islands. In letters Theon expressed that the people were starved and anxious for peace. It was still a test, however, to leave him there with a small babe alone. He was in negotiations for little Sansara's hand already and Sansa was offering as much support as she could, while her Sea Wolf tried to make the right decision.

By the end of their first week the antlers that represented the Baratheon claim to the throne were removed from the Red Keep and blacksmiths were in full support of their reign as the materials and gold dragons flowed in the process of redecoration. After praying in the Godswood, Sansa started attending Small Council and spending her mornings making sure everything was running smoothly, before working on claiming the Red Keep and planning the coronation in the afternoons within the garden.

One day Tyrion wandered out in shambles and Sansa tried to put him back together as best she could. He knew. About Aerys, and Joana, and his true parentage. About the promise the Great Lioness got from Tywin on her deathbed.

And then he told her about his first wife. 

So, he became the first person in this life that she ever told about the Red Wedding. Between wights and dragons he believed her and felt less alone for someone else knowing what Tywin Lannister was capable of. It was all well and good to sing Rains of Castamere, but it was another to be on the receiving end.

She explained how much stronger they were, for having endured what the Reynes hadn't been able to. And Tyrion seemed to take some amount of pride in that; he'd survived the Great Lion's wrath. Eventually he was able to talk about the sister he never knew existed. Perhaps he would take a trip to Essos to meet her, but at the end of the day he was a Lannister. And no one could take that away from him.

After seeing Renly off, Loras was bored and spent most of his time pawing at Aegon under the guise of being helpful. Sansa would have been offended if her husband wasn’t so funny when trying to escape the Knight of Flowers and if the Prize of Highgarden didn’t stop by the garden every evening before she went to dinner to tell the tale of how a rose got a dragon on the run that day. Watching the King try to bribe his uncle into seducing the Tyrell son made her laugh over dinner.

Luckily as the second week started Ellaria and the children arrived, though Sansa had forgotten a special arrival until Tywin walked into the garden. Seeing the blonde maiden of ten and one by his side, in her dress of scarlet and gold, made the Red Wolf beam, “Lady Myrcella!”

“Your Grace!”

She took off from her grandfather to hug the first time mother, blonde curls bouncing in the Red Keep wind once more. When Tywin tried to say something Sansa glared at him over the girl’s head and he wound up dismissing himself with an eye roll to go back to court. Peppering the girl’s face with kisses and dismissing her thanks for getting her and Tommen out of Winterfell, Sansa moved to facilitate an introduction between the next Lady Lannister and Obella.

The two got on splendidly and were only a year apart in age.

They saw that Myrcella was reintroduced to Jon, as apparently she’d asked the ‘handsome knight’s name’ when in Winterfell, when he flew in to follow his brother around as he’d started doing when he wasn’t running Dragonstone. It was only for a couple of hours everyday, but Sansa facilitated the discussion and kept it blessedly short. Her brother was no creep, but he did shower the girl with the same attention he had Shireen at the Tourney of the Hand, before getting his sister to dismiss him to help make sure Westeros didn’t fall.

"Is Tommen with your father?" Sansa asked once all the excitement died down and she was able to talk to the young maiden without the Great Lion looming about.

"Not yet, Your Grace," She sighed, "He was nervous and Septa Lorelei took him back to the Tower of the Hand."

"Have you not seen him yet?"

"No. Grandfather wanted me to join your court first."

Sansa rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's hand, "Well, you managed to find us, and we'll be in the same spot tomorrow. Let's go get Tommen and find your father."

The girl absolutely beamed and Ellaria went with them to the Tower of the Hand, along with Obella, Obara, and Dacey. Sansa couldn't exactly confirm that there was something between the Shebear and Sand Snake, but their shifts had been lined up perfectly for the last week. And the rest of them were all watching to see what would happen.

Tommen already had company when they got back to the Tower of the Hand where the lions were all staying. And Sansa beamed at seeing him fall in with Robin and Rickon so easily, after all he was only a year older than the two, as they played at the Quiet Wolf's feet.

"Good morrow, Tommen."

His big green eyes were nothing like Cersei or Joffrey in the way that he sparkled upon seeing her, "Lady Sansa!"

She was in a silver and red dress today, with flowing skirts that he all but disappeared into as the boy collided with her legs. Kissing his cheek and checking him over for injury or discomfort was second nature, "We were about to go and find your father. Would you like to go?"

Shy and nervous, the boy still nodded.

And he seemed a bit more confident when she had him by her other hand from Myrcella, her father and the boys trailing after them, "Did you have a safe journey from Casterly Rock?"

"Yes, Lady Sansa," He nodded along seriously, though big green eyes stayed locked on her from below.

"Your Grace," Myrcella reminded gently.

And the Queen laughed and grinned at the maiden, "Margery's correct. One does get to missing the sound of your name after a while."

"Is Papa really going to marry a princess?"

"He is," Sansa told them both, "How do you two feel about him getting married?"

"I think she'll be the most beautiful girl in the whole world!"

The little lion's proclamation was supported by Ellaria, where she was strolling along on Ned Stark's arm. When the boy's natural curiosity had him wandering toward the adults at understanding that she was Arianne's aunt, Obella took his place quite naturally. And Sansa reached over to put an arm around Myrcella, "What about you, Cella?"

The girl fiddled a silk rose on her dress, "I would settle quite contentedly for her not to hate me."

The two seers met eyes and suddenly Ned Stark was left to corral the newly arrived boys on his own. Sansa ran a hand through the girl's hair and pulled her over to sit in a window with them, "No, sweetheart. Myrcella, she is not going to hate you."

"Arianne's very nice!" Obella seemed confused and wanted to plead her cousin's case.

"Yes, she is," Ellaria smiled at her second daughter, "And you, nor your brother, nor your father, are your mother. You are not responsible for her choices, Myrcella."

"She tore the whole kingdom apart!"

The girl erupted into tears and Sansa grabbed her. And just let the maiden cry. Because she couldn't imagine sitting in the Rock and trying to grapple with Jaime and Cersei Lannister's choices before turning ten.

Neither of them had a way to fix the girl’s plight and just let her cry it out. Eventually her father moved the boys into court to give them something to do and, if Sansa had to guess, she'd say he's the one who sent Tyrion outside. Her friend seemed to take one look at the situation and wandered over to fix it.

Though Myrcella hadn't seen her uncle since he left to take his tour of Westeros, the Little Lion obviously calmed her with his mere presence. He spun a tale of a different lioness. The one she should be worried about idolizing.

The Seven Kingdoms certainly was.

And Sansa spoke of how much she'd revered the Great Lioness too. How Myrcella was going to be the next Joana Lannister. Because a maiden deserved grander idols than Cersei Lannister, even if she didn't say it allowed.

Because Myrcella was a Lannister, Tyrion emphasized. No one could ever take that away from her. And Jaime wouldn't let them.

Eventually she calmed enough that Sansa took her back to the King's Chambers to get the child cleaned up. The maiden of ten and one was absolutely scandalized by the occurrence, much to Sansa's amusement. Apparently despite being born in the Red Keep, she'd never been in these rooms.

"You sleep in here?!"

"Yes."

"And so does he?!"

Ellaria laughed, "Dear, that's the least of what they do in these rooms. We're about to have twins to prove it."

Green eyes held a light that reminded her so much of her previous life and the girl she'd been, "Do you think Prince Jon will let me sleep with him?"

"Not anytime soon," Sansa noted, reclining her forehead against Myrcella's before her mirror, "So don't get any bright ideas."

Her giggle was delightful and the Queen got them moving back out into public view. By then petitions had ended and they had to go looking for the men in the Training Yard. Tyrion and Father were waiting on them with the younger boys at the archway and Tommen checked on his sister before they emerged onto the deck.

Tywin was already there and seemed to know. Probably why he'd sent Myrcella out to the garden before bringing the two before Jaime. Sansa just took his arm and patted his big old paw before returning her attention to the children.

The Targaryen brothers were facing off in the middle of the yard and Jon the Elder was judging them with Jaime. It was their newly appointed Lord Commander, who spotted them first and she could hear the man as if he was standing right next to her, when he grasped the Golden Lion and declared, "Special arrival, Ser Jaime."

Myrcella was about a head taller than the railing and waved as soon as her father turned around, but Tommen wouldn't have had a prayer. So, Father had lifted the boy up onto his hip to see Jaime, while Sweet Rob and Rickon were on his feet just to see over. And both children brought a cry delight from Jaime as he hurried up out of the crowd below.

"Cella! Tommen!"

They were still embracing when Jon and the dragons followed Jaime upstairs. Both children were a little nervous around Aegon, but Sansa just pulled Myrcella back under her arm, and her husband won Tommen over with a ride on a particular gold and scarlet reptile.

That night at dinner Jaime finally suggested taking both kids to Dorne with him.

And Tywin did not approve.

The second week passed quickly and lords and ladies who hadn’t marched with them began pouring into the Red Keep. The court in her garden grew and soon they were all wanting to help plan her coronation dress. Though she humored them, it was largely done, and waiting in the King’s Chambers.

Their crowns were completed the night before the coronation and Sansa had to admit they were very impressive. 

Aegon had designed them to represent all of the territories they brought into their marriage and split them between their pair. His crown was gold around the base and it bled into nine nodules in the form of two dragonglass forged dragons with rubies for eyes, two golden suns decorated by the same gem, and, though Papa Lion had threatened to kill him, two gold lions with rubies for eyes and in their roaring mouths. The final nodule that centered at his forehead was a golden three headed dragon with rubies covering one head for Sansa and onyx gems covering the other for Jon. The head in the center was larger and gold, but his had rubies in a pattern as close as he could get it for Sunaxes.

Sansa’s had nine as well, though she was casted in silver. Her nodules bled to a wolf, trout, and falcon with two of each. The trout had a sapphire and ruby eye each and the wolves had diamonds, then the falcons had sapphires. Her ninth nodule was a three headed dragon as well. He wished he knew for sure what eye color their children were going to have, but he couldn’t because her greenseer sight was being uncooperative, so he’d guessed and done a gem for each of them; one head had a sapphire for eyes and the other had amethyst gems. Her center head also had a decoration of rubies, though they formed a wolf atop the dragon head, then he’d used a sapphire and amethyst split for the eyes, since she brought their worlds together.

As they got ready for the coronation, Aegon had created a tunic that largely had the same decoration as his armor, with his personal sigil on the chest, the Targaryen three headed dragon on his shoulders, and his parents’ personal sigils on each forearm. He was dressed quickly in his Targaryen wolf cloak and sat to watch the entertainment as his wife started to get dressed. It was bound to be an adventure.

He was always partial to her doing her hair as she had when they got married and marched on the capital. Her gold baubles had been traded out for silver, though they were still decorated with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. But the overall fashion was the exact same.

Her dress was a shimmering silver that looked like a blizzard out the windows of Winterfell, while her underskirts were stark white. Grey direwolves snarled at one another as the only decoration on the underskirts, while the grey overskirts were double layered to show off two levels of staggered decoration. Trimming the lower layer was an inch of blue silk decorated with white falcons where it danced along the edges of the layer. And the trimming for the layer above it was a white base with alternating red and blue trout.

Her bell sleeves were trimmed in similar stagnated layers at the sleeve end and they showed off most of her lovely shoulders without actually coming off of them. Pearls accented the dress’s neckline, where it was just downward enough to show a hint of her growing bosom that he was so very fond of. And a scarlet three headed dragon was chasing a horde of winter roses trying to escape on the wind across her growing belly.

Where she was now the leading lady and the maids did exactly what she asked, rather than his wife trying to please everyone from the North to Dorne, there actually wasn’t much to see. They were all dancing around her excitedly and, when Arya and Ellaria got there to participate with his goodsister and Obella, he took it as time to bow out. It just so happened that the women had some very special guests with him as he threw on his boots.

“Shireen! Olenna!” Sansa cried, utterly ecstatic to see the two. Both hugged her and she kissed Shireen, then demanded, “What are you doing here?!”

“Grandmother said we had to make sure Uncle Loras didn’t fuck up the entire treatis by insulting you with his wandering eye,” Shireen bared all quickly, Loreza at her side already, “And Mother said that I could come and bend the knee for House Baratheon, so long as there was time to leave after…”

She was stopped by the Queen of Thorns fan smacking her shoulder, even though all the girl did was roll her eyes.

“I will be telling her,” Olenna insisted to the girl who’d clearly become another grandchild, before her eyes of steel shot to Sansa, “There is good knews for the Stormlands, Your Grace. Lady Baratheon has successfully given birth to their next heir, Steffon Baratheon, Second of His Name.”

“Congratulations to both of you,” Sansa cried, hugging both of them, before she settled to ask Shireen about being a big sister. She spun a daring tale of how Margery had been having back pain all day, but wouldn’t let anyone suggest she was in labor until Renly got there. Her water broke within an hour of his arrival and Arya started speculating how much longer it would be until their mother gave birth.

“Congratulations, Hag,” Aegon offered, embracing the older woman, “Can we assume Cassana will be our gooddaughter?”

“Barrelled right into a castle,” She huffed. And that was care because he’d still be bedridden before she left, his wife sparing him the Crone incarnate while injured, “Is that part true too?”

He only had Sunaxes roar where he was circling the air with Ballard once again, before winking at her and making his break for the solar. Lord Commander Connington had been in a snit about security and he walked in on the Stormlander threatening guards within an inch of their life with the aid of the Great Lion. He gave a low whistle and sent the newly elected Kingsguard scurrying for their life when the two turned to take him in, “Margery safely gave birth and the next heir to the Stormlands has joined us.”

“Wonderful,” Papa Lion allowed, “Now, if we could work on the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, all would be well.”

“Let the woman recover,” Aegon shook his head, “Mother have mercy.”

“Too right,” Jon agreed, adjusting Dawn before he let Jaime closer to fuss over Aegon’s hair. When he couldn't escape them after a few minutes, there was no hesitancy to making his displeasure known.

“Should have stayed with the women,” He noted to his grandfather, “There was less fussing.”

Tywin just snorted.

Despite the Kingslayer rolling his eyes, Aegon appraised his uncle with a knot mounting in his royal gut b, “Are you going to leave with Olenna and Shireen for High Garden and Storm’s End? Then onto Dorne.”

“Makes the most sense,” Jaime admitted.

“Robb said they’d spoken of making you Lord Commander at Castle Black,” He noted, readjusting the wolf cloak, “When the army starts truly amassing in three years, I want you to take charge as Commander of my forces there. The rest will answer to the goodbrother.”

“I’d be honored, Your Grace,” He chuffed, a hand coming up to pat his cheek affectionately.

When glistening emeralds met his indigo eyes, and everyone else was distracted with threatening the next group of Kingsguard to wander in, Aegon found himself just blurting it out, “I don’t want you to go.”

His uncle smiled and hauled him in close, “Me neither. But you know what you are doing here. And if you don’t, your wife will."

The King scoffed.

"You’ll see me again, Aegon. I swear it.”

They broke apart when Sansa emerged and everyone turned to insist upon how lovely she looked. Arya was back in the only dress she tolerated and had asked Domeric to escort her. While Jon was escorting Myrcella and the rest of their party were going alone. The lords who’d just arrived brought their wives, but given those that had marched with them had been prepared to go to war, meant that it wasn’t as odd for them to be alone.

Everyone cleared out as time for them to be in the throne room arrived and he was left alone with his wife for the first time since they’d gotten out of bed that morning, “Hello, wife.”

“Husband,” She allowed his arms to slip around her waist, but her finger shot up when he got close to her, “Smear nothing.”

“With all these skirts?” He grinned and let his hands wander southward, “I’m sure they wouldn’t notice if I just stayed down there all day.”

“Aegon!”

Despite the fact that he’d backed her against the wall, all it did was blind him to Tywin’s approach when the Great Lion came back to get them and seized him by the ear, “Papa Lion!”

A catlike gaze swung to his grandson, even as the Warden of the West and Hand of the King pointed to her, "She is the prize you get at the end of the day. This will be the marathon of your life. You are the Father, Warrior, and Smith in one. You are the King. Do not be warned by lesser men."

He turned to leave, the door remaining open for them to follow, and it was clear immediately that her husband's mood had shifted. Tywin was good at snapping him from playing with her to being King. And it was her husband's mood for the rest of the day.

Sansa walked on his arm through the coronation that they'd practiced three times and it went off without a hitch. Targaryen and Stark banners flew in the throne room and cheers rang out when they were crowned. It wasn't the ceremony that she was most concerned with anyway; the only person getting near them was Sam.

He'd never given her more trouble then when told he had to participate in the coronation as the Grand Maester. Had ignored her for a whole day without bugging her to eat and she'd gotten teary by dinner that night at the silent treatment. Sansa wasn't sure what Varys said to him when they chatted, but he'd agreed to do it when he came back the next morning as long as he got to practice at least three times and she kept his part basic. While maesters in the past had a chance to speak on the Faith of the Seven, Aegon just let them drop it, and she'd done her hair up in everything but her decorative baubles, that way there weren't any surprises for him.

When they'd come in her father was doing his damndest not to cry in public on the front row of her side of the room with Arya and Uncle Brynden. It reminded her of getting married. And after the raven she'd gotten that morning from her mother, she had a special mission for him when the feast started.

Jon was split off to sit with the Dornish and Lannisters, while his namesake was two steps behind Aegon off the bottom of the steps. Sansa saw him fight an eye roll when she and her husband glanced at one another; the blonde had let the dragons land on the roof and roar. They walked through the crowd to leave the cheering room in the first real test of danger after being announced and made it through unscathed.

While the dragons were impressive, it was Lady trailing them out from her place with Nymeria, just daring someone to get aggressive with Sansa, that seemed like the real threat of the event. When the doors shut behind them, Aegon twirled her around and broke his stoic mask just for a moment. Relief flooded her upon being placed back on her feet.

On the way to the feast their wolf cloaks were left in place. It was an outdoor event, but they were moving toward the colder side of weather. Winter was coming, Sansa reminded.

Still, in their cloaks the event was perfectly pleasant. She had managed to wrangle her bracelet and blade back from Arya after the Feast of Frey Fools only after having one made in silver for the shewolf, but they were both armed as the event began. All three direwolves in the city were prowling around to most attendants' wonder and worry, but they largely settled to lay around the edges of the feast to observe.

They shared their first dance and mingled for a few hours. Eventually some of the Reachmen captured Foxy Locksy in a discussion of the Brotherhood without Banners and Aegon stayed with him, while Sansa took Arya's arm and had a Sand Snake at each shoulder. Tyene and Nymeria offered a great discussion about everyone's dresses, while the Stark sisters stalked their prey.

"Hello, Father."

"Your Grace?" Ned Stark's gaze shot between the two of them, "Little Wolf?"

"There are packed horses in the stables with enough stores to get you and the boys to the Twins," Arya disclosed.

He scoffed, "I can't leave your sister…"

"Yes, you can," Sansa insisted, "Mother wants you there. She might not say it, but she does."

"The Vale forces…"

"Are going to meet you back with Lord Royce's approval," Sansa informed him, "Under the command of Lady Arya Stark and Master of Arms Domeric Bolton."

He set both of them with a torn look, "She is ten and three."

"And perfectly capable of handling herself."

That was true. Arya regularly threw herself against the Sword of the Morning and the White Wolf. She could butcher anyone without the House of Black and White. And Sansa knew she wasn't invincible, but she was more than capable of looking after the Vale forces as they marched back home.

Seeing her grey eyes so bright at the opportunity, Ned Stark couldn't say no. And he gathered his youngest son and nephew, after talking to Domeric to make sure he knew he'd been abandoned to the shewolves. Saying goodbye to his oldest three children remaining in the capital was a process that sent him from trying to say farewell to them, to the Quiet Wolf checking in with Jaime, and Tywin, and the Blackfish just one more time. Eventually though he was sent to the stables with both boys and an accompaniment of Northerners, including Roose who was poking fun, and a few Kingsguard from Sansa.

She wasn't even surprised when she saw Jon pet Ghost and then simply send the wolf after the party as extra insurance. He would be looking after the three with Shaggy. That made her feel better as Lady heeled at her side.

After the Feast of Frey Fools, perhaps she was just sure that something had to go wrong, but it wound up being a pleasant night. Everyone was a little too drunk at the moon's peak, but she just laughed and kept the peace among the lot. She was glad that Shireen had Loreza to run around with after the boys' departure, while Myrcella and Obella reminded her so much of Jeyne and herself.

It was a bittersweet revelation.

Tommen was attached to his father's leg the entire night and Aegon couldn't wait to be a father. Where Jaime had been nervous, perhaps, that the King would only see their mother in them, Sansa watched him have the opposite delima. Her husband couldn't see anyone in the little boy besides the Kingslayer.

Arya didn't leave her side and the Blackfish stood proudly in her guard. As the party started dying off and no one left was interested in discussing the west and east coast supply lines, the summons of blacksmiths, or the wight that had been presented, they made their exit as the reigning monarchs of The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

Smiling faces dropped and both slouched as the King's Chambers door shut behind them. Both collapsed together on the extended cushion in their solar and Aegon kissed her, "Well, we made it."

The next week would make the plans discussed tonight become a reality and then the Red Keep would start clearing out. Jaime would travel to present the wight to the Stormlands and the Reach, then head for Dorne to get married as well. She had to grin, "What should we do now?"

"Before or after you spend an hour disrobing?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and they were still laughing when the Great Lion and Blackfish walked in as only a small and ever shrinking handful could. It was Tywin who apprised them, "Gracious of you to still be fit for company."

"Our restraint knows no bounds," Aegon insisted, chin raising, "What do you want?"

"Just stopping by," Uncle Brynden admitted, "Is Arya prepared?"

"She'll do as well as I ever could," Sansa insisted with a grin.

"Well, she's having one last dance with her Bolton," He admitted.

"Jon?" Aegon was always inclined to his little brother, in a way Jaime insisted was often seen in twins, even if he muttered the observation.

Sansa certainly believed him at this point.

"Walked the girls back to their chambers when Sansa left," Tywin put in.

Four sets of eyes looked up when the door opened again and the rest of their family poured in, Arya leading the charge, "...ome on! We just walk in all the time!"

Apparently she was talking to Domeric, who was a foot behind her, with Jon bringing up the rear under the arms of both Foxy Locksy and the Golden Lion, "Your sister is in there! I'm just a Northern boy, who happened to be in the Vale at the right time; my head is removable."

"I don't recall you being this twitchy at the tournament," Jon noted, also throwing his wolf and dragon cloak on his favorite chaise before collapsing.

"Everything was different!"

"No one is taking your head off, Dom," Aegon insisted with a chuckle, "Relax."

"I saw Uncle Obie on the way here," Their brother disclosed, "He said if you'd made it this far, he was going to celebrate in Dornish style."

"I knew I should have gone ahead and upped the brothel tax," Her husband muttered.

"Don't get cozy," Tywin instructed his other grandson, "This wasn't supposed to be a family event. Come on."

"Aww!" Jon complained.

He hadn't quite gotten comfortable enough to call the man 'Papa Lion' yet, but was situated to the point he didn't mind talking back. Broody as her brother was, that told a great deal about his regard for the Great Lion. During both her lives he'd only ever talked back to the Quiet Wolf and her.

"Move," He insisted, trying to corral all the Northerners back out the door with Ned Stark gone, "Arya, are you prepared…"

Domeric waved goodnight as they were quizzed about moving out the thirty thousand men from the North and Vale back above the Saltpans. Sansa returned the gesture and turned back to Aegon after the quick disturbance, "Now, where were we?"

"Well, per my recollection," He grinned, "I've wanted to get under this dress all day!"


	5. Chapter 5

Despite having a grand night following their coronation, the work truly did begin the next morning. Theon was feeling more confident as he became situated in Pyke and felt good about the gold and prosperity that would be brought in by the Iron Islands creation and maintenance of the Western supply line. But, no agreement had been reached in terms of baby Sansara's hand and her foster brother warned he thought they were leaning toward another direction, though he wasn't sure.

Lord Commander Connington was feeling similarly to Theon in terms of the Gold Company's creation of the Eastern supply line, in addition to training Prince Jon Targaryen as his apprentice and the line being maintained by the Vale Regent as a halfway point. There was good news for the family as well.

Catelyn Stark had given birth to a healthy baby boy, Ned Stark, because their father wouldn't let her impose Eddard on another generation. He never had and never would. But, apparently Little Ned already looked just like their father, except for his Tully blue eyes.

Sansa burned her mother's letter as instructed after reading it, because she talked about how the bleeding had been difficult to stop this time. How scared she'd been. How Genna Lannister had abandoned escaping the shame of a Frey husband at Riverrun to come to the Twins, while Catelyn Stark recovered. Everyone had been terrified they'd lose her.

It had taken two weeks to get Father onto the Vale with the boys, but finally he was convinced she was fine and went. By then Arya had been on her way and he'd had to get his party moving. Little Ned would certainly be her last child.

Aegon had known something was wrong, but she hadn't let him read it, and admitted it was a woman's plight before setting fire to it. He suspected, but having the words swirl around her mind was worse. And she was grateful for Lord Varys.

He insisted the Master of Whispers was supposed to be the Royal family's confessioner and she tended to accept that fairly well. Poor man was made to bear the brunt of all her crises and did so with a grin. Always popping up whenever she needed him.

Jaime left with Olenna and Shireen just after the Vale and Northern forces pulled out, though Aegon did not want him to go. They divided up the territories to split the load based on their family. Aegon and Tywin were managing Dorne, the Reach, the Stormlands, the West, and Essos, while Sansa and Uncle Brynden took the North, Vale, Riverlands, Crownlands, and Iron Islands. She took the east coast supply line and her husband the west.

The supply lines took months to organize and actualize and the relocation of blacksmiths was enormous. The Small Council was meeting everyday and working from breaking their fast to after their second meal, before everyone retired to do their personal work until their last meal. Well, everyone except for Oberyn, who attended meetings in the morning and then slept all day, his work completed the night before. He insisted he was Dornish and that’s the way the schedule worked.

And everyone was running on Sansa's odd schedule too as the twins got bigger and Sam was almost always on her to stop and eat.

He appeared more often then Varys and, unlike her, everyone else always looked relieved to see him. Still, she'd been some five moons along when she felt something odd in her lower back and went to find the Maester. Of course, she happened to pass Jon while hurrying along.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Sam," She waved him off, "Aegon's hearing petitioners."

Unlike the days of Robert Baratheon, Aegon spent most of his day on the Iron Throne after Small Council ended, and Jon usually got back from checking on the supply lines with the dragons about this time. Tywin always got them a couple hours in the Training Yard before dinner, because he insisted no one would benefit from cooped up dragons. 

Jon turned to join his brother without thinking, before it registered that Sansa shouldn't be due at Sam's yet that week, "Why…?"

Of course, she was already turning the corner down the hall and he huffed. Hurrying on his way, he grabbed the seat right next to the Great Lion and whispered the odd encounter to the older man. The Hand of the King laughed at Jon's confusion and stood to approach the Throne her husband was on.

Sansa couldn't tell in her vision what Tywin leaned over to whisper to Aegon, she only knew that he took the throne as Hand and both Targaryens were heading for her. She shook her head and knocked on Sam's door.

And when bid to enter he was working at the desk she hurried around, "What is this?"

He easily let her place his hand on her back and felt around for a moment, "That's a babe moving."

"Really?" She smacked him away and felt around, pointedly ignoring how he rolled his eyes, "It feels so different from the inside."

"A common notation of first time mothers."

The dragons stormed in as he was getting back to work, Aegon already worked up, "What happened?!"

Sam startled and spilled his ink all over his desk, clutching his heart like the King had challenged him to a duel, "Mother have mercy…"

"Less aggressive, dear," Sansa insisted for the millionth time, but grabbed his hand, "One of your children moved."

"They moved!" He was down on his knees in a moment talking to the twins and feeling the movement.

Jon muscled his way in to feel them and then so did half of the Seven Kingdoms.

Or, that was how Sansa felt three moons later. She was huge and cranky. Aegon had the audacity to take her out of Small Council meetings because of Sam's lectures on twins coming early, so she was relegated to days in the garden with her court again. Women she loved, of course, but she was bored!

Ellaria understood and spent the days with her, Tyene, and Sarella. The Dornishwoman made the Queensguard let her walk the Godswood to her heart's content and made sure Aegon knew he had to tell her everything going on in the kingdom despite her pregnancy. It helped that if Aegon was struggling to tell her bad news, Oberyn had no fear of blurting it out over dinner.

She also wrote to her mother, goodsister, Margery, and Olenna often. And Theon, Father, and Robb were always writing, almost every day.

Catelyn Stark was back to herself and enjoyed having Genna at the Twins with herself and Little Ned. There was talk of beginning a search for her oldest son's bride. No one was under an illusion Bran would marry a Frey wife, but Mother thought, perhaps, on marrying her son's heir to Cleos' in several years.

She also had good news for the Riverlands. Though their grandfather was claimed by the Stranger, Desmera was pregnant and Edmure was ecstatic. They were strong as the kingdom underwent so much change.

Ysilla was anxious to begin trying for the next Warden of the North and reported Little Sansa was growing bigger and more beautiful everyday. She spoke of the six weeks after giving birth as long and the Queen dreaded that. So did the Training Yard, according to Lord Commander Jon the one time she'd made comment on the eventuality.

The current Warden of the North missed his wife in that sense, but they had a lot of lives depending on them, so kept busy enough. His generation was settling into command of the North and preparing for the army of over a hundred thousand men they would eventually host. His command had been restored when Lord Bolton returned the ten thousand men who marched, but there certainly wasn't any time for him to catch a wandering eye.

Father had been raised in the Vale and made the territory strong again with his mere presence. Robin was only seven, alongside Rickon, and both were growing in leaps and bounds compared to where the Arryn heir had been before the family tragedy. With more confidence in their future and leadership, those flying under the Falcon banner were in a place to reap the rewards of the eastern supply line and summons of blacksmiths.

Lord Royce was back in Runestone and debating a trip to see his daughter and granddaughter, but hadn't decided yet. He'd certainly done his duty for the Vale and father wanted him to have that chance, however he wanted to make sure Andar had a handle on the influx first. But, everyone in the Northern territories was excited.

Margery had stories to tell all the time of baby Steffon and Sansa was able to ask her about childbirth from a first time perspective. While the Rose of High Garden was getting established in her own keep with her first born, Olenna had gone back to High Garden, where Roslin Frey was finally with child as well. And they all debated whether or not Sansa should have Aegon there when she gave birth.

Margery said it was a woman's battlefield.

Olenna said if he helped get the babes in, he should be there to help get them out.

Mother said she'd been through both experiences and it was Sansa's decision.

The last few months of cravings had been a real experience. Where Dornish food had shocked her at first, Sansa couldn't get enough while with Aegon's child, and she was always following Ellaria into the kitchen in hours only the Stranger was awake. The Sand hadn't offered an opinion on having her nephew in the room, until they were having one such nighttime talk and the Queen just asked her.

"It's less about propriety with your husband," She told Sansa, "And more about who you need to get you through the experience. Who's energy do you want to see you through it."

"My mother's!" Sansa insisted, because it was that fun time a year when Arya and Bran were the same age, "But, she's got a son of ten and three holding the Twins."

"Hmm… Who else?"

"You, Sam, Tyene, Sarella," She thought about it, "Would Oberyn be there?"

"Of course he would," She chuckled, "This is no new battleground for him."

After a moment she clarified, "What about Myrcella and Obella?"

"Next time," Sansa decided after a moment. She wanted to be somewhat familiar with the experience before they were there and by that time both would be at least ten and two.

They halted the conversation when the door opened and the Targaryen men came in, "Are we still allowed to join this party?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, having endured her first fight with Aegon fairly well, "This is my choice."

"Those are my babes too!" He had a point, not that it moved her, "I want to be there!"

"I don't know if I can let you see me like that," Sansa insisted.

"I've seen her like that!" The King pointed to his aunt, "Three times; Els, I wasn't old enough!"

That was true enough. Where only women and maesters faced childbirth in the North, Dornish sons weren't spared the experience. Sansa grabbed his hand that was holding up a finger for each of the youngest three Sand Snakes, "Aegon…"

"No, don't bat your big Tully blue eyes at me, Sansa!" He insisted, crumbling already.

"I'm asking you to sit in the solar, not go visit Winterfell."

He looked at his aunt for help but she wasn't moved, "It's Sansa's decision."

He still wasn't speaking to her the next morning and Sansa was crying all over Lord Varys after he stormed out of the kitchens. Jon had left him out in the Training Yard and said he just spent the night hacking at a dummy with Dawn when they ran into one another praying in the Godswood.

"I'm surprised he wasn't mounting a protest from the kennels," Sansa hissed where they were seated before the heart tree.

Jon snorted, but grey eyes also set her with a look, "I know this is your decision, I do. Just keep in mind that he's very Dornish. He never even considered not being there, Sansa, where Northerners expect to endure it."

"That's certainly a perspective."

The Small Council was preparing reception for the Great Khaleesi of Essos after she gave birth and Sansa was surprised when Aegon was already back in their rooms by the time she broke her fast and walked around the garden with the ladies of court. She studied him upon realizing that he wasn't at the meeting. He looked like he'd been waiting for her in their solar.

"You have a raven from Theon."

"Of course, I do," She muttered and made for the desk they shared there.

"I can still take over the Islands," He reminded gently, "As part of the Western supply line."

"No, I'm a better contact point before they make for Robb and Castle Black," Sansa assured, but the subject of the raven caught her off guard.

"Look, Sans, this isn't us. Not speaking and arguing about this," She could hear him talking, even if he just sat on the chaste talking to his shoes, "If you don't want me there, fine. I just want you to know you can change your mind. At any point. I'll be right there."

Silence was his only answer.

"You say my name and I'm there. With Quiet Wolf determination should anyone stand in my way."

He still didn't get an answer.

"I was expecting a little more discussion on your part, Sans," Indigo eyes glanced up and he jumped up when his wife was staring at the letter with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"They want a Targaryen marriage."

"Who?"

"The Iron Islands."

He took the letter and read through it. They requested Sansara he promised to their first born son, if the heir to the Iron Throne was a girl, and a second born son of the heir was a boy. As the only territory that wasn't connected to their legacy, "That makes sense."

Theon already proclaimed his approval of the match.

"One trout in the family, indeed," Sansa sighed, sitting down in the chair and putting the letter aside, "I don't want us fighting either. Aegon, I don't know how I'm going to feel when the babes come. I just need you to trust me on this and do as I ask."

"I will."

They managed to stay in their room for the rest of the day and Sansa couldn’t believe it had been their first day together since getting to the Red Keep. She decided to host dinner for their family who remained in the capital that night and it certainly brought a lot of laughs. Lions and snakes were everywhere, while one trout looked at his wolf in trout scales niece as they endured the chaos with a grin.

Tywin still did not approve of Jaime trying to take Myrcella to Dorne.

And the debate had been raging for months now.

Her little lady in waiting had finally given voice to wanting to stay in the Red Keep with Tywin, but the Golden Lion swore she’d been coerced. The maiden insisted she really did want to stay, but it was only met with the ponderane of what she’d been offered, “You’re going to inherit the Rock, Cella. You don’t have to stay here for that. You can worry about the West in five years.”

“I know,” She pointed out, still playing with her meat between the two men, “But, Papa Lion certainly knows a great deal more about it than you do and he’s staying here.”

Aegon snorted so hard it had to hurt.

And Jaime glared at him, though Sansa could see he was thinning in terms of resistance.

And Sansa grinned privately at the title for Tywin slowly spreading out to the other children from Aegon’s usage.

“The child has a point, Jaime,” Tywin made sure to put in.

“Pretend like you’re already in the grave,” His son hissed, before he turned back to Myrcella, “Cella…”

“Farther, please,” The little girl finally resigned herself to pleading from her spot next to Tyrion, “I want to stay here with Sansa and Papa Lion.”

“Arianne wants to meet you,” Jaime reminded her, but the Queen could tell that he was wearing down, “She’d teach you anything Sansa could.”

“Maybe I could come after the babes are born.”

That was part of the larger discussion at the moment too. Who was staying and going until the children were born. Aegon seemed to perk up at the idea’s mention too.

“Or, maybe you could bring my cousin here.”

The nephew and uncle seemed to pull together so easily once the suggestion was out. Arianne had never been out of Dorne and needed to get away from Sunspear at least once. What could be a better time then after she’d married? And they might even be able to time the visit to Daenerys’ arrival.

Tywin was younger for Myrcella staying. He enjoyed it. Constantly walking with the girl in the garden and telling her about Joana. Sansa wondered about the time before he left for King’s Landing. After Tyrion got the children out.

She could only imagine what he’d said to her, before he left. She’d been so little. And he hadn’t planned to come back. Hadn’t planned for Jaime to go anywhere, but the Wall.

He was the family it was probably easiest for Myrcella to still understand. Her grandfather, the Great Lion. She’d hopefully grow to be everything Cersei never managed and Tywin saw it too.

“I stowed away in his saddle bags once.”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh as Jaime joined her on the balcony after the meal ended and all the other adults took to pipes or their wine inside, “You didn’t?”

“I most certainly did,” The Golden Lion of Lannister insisted, watching his father and daughter below, “I was seven. And old enough to ride to Pinkmaiden and back, or so said I.”

The Red Wolf shook her head at him even as she smiled, “Jaime…”

“Found this big old rock and put it in as a counterweight,” He chuckled, “I remember he had this big white stallion with a gold mane back then. His name was Leo. And he was done with me from the word go.”

“Horses are people too,” Sansa grinned, “And you were making him do more work.”

“Stubborn bastard. Kept on thrashing and trying to buck,” Jaime shook his head, “He found the rock first. And I cried when he took me back.”

“I’m sorry,” Sansa apologized, though she was still grinning from the cute story.

“When he came back he had Prince Rhaegar with him,” Jaime said, “So, I finally started speaking to him again.”

That felt like more concession than she’d expected from the Lannister pride. Of course, Jaime could see why Myrcella wanted to stay with her grandfather. And he’d always be there for her, support her, but the girl who would bear the brunt of his choices with Cersei Lannister would, perhaps, benefit from more distance between them.

Didn’t stop the Kingslayer’s departure from the capital being filled with tears. And future plans.

So, her eighth moon was counting down and everyone was ready to meet the next dragons to rule Westeros. A fortnight into the experience Tywin came to get her husband one evening and they told her it was a surprise arrival. He covered her eyes while the Great Lion opened the door and then suddenly her parents were back in King's Landing.

"Mother! Father!"

"Sweet Wolf!"

Ned Stark hugged her tight and then Mother introduced Sansa to her baby brother. At just a few months old the baby couldn't sit up yet, but he smiled at Sansa and was certainly attentive to anyone's presence. Her family was situated in the Queen's Chambers and set to stay in the keep until she gave birth.

Yohn had the boys once more, but when Father returned he was definitely going to ride hard for Winterfell. And he had permission to stay for up to a year, everyone hoping the next Warden of the North would have joined them by then. The real surprise was Arya, as a woman flowered, holding the Twins for Bran with Genna Lannister.

And the direwolves.

But, she and Domeric had a successful trial run in the Vale, so the wolf parents had left the Middle Wolves to prove themselves.

And they made it seven more nights, before Sansa woke up with back pain. Sam was summoned and confirmed that she was in labor, but also informed the nervous masses that she was fine to go pray in the Godswood. Of course, everyone wanted to go and she ended up making her father go with her.

Alone.

The Quiet and White Wolves were the only ones keeping their heads.

Except for Mother; she'd informed Sansa of everything Sam had before Aegon summoned the Grand Maester.

"You speak only to the old gods when all problems of this world are quiet."

She hummed, "Helps if there's a laughing tree."

"Hmm…" Eyes of steel appraised her, "Papa has a question before the heart tree."

"Well, if you want an honest answer, it's fit for contestation."

"Jon said the same thing when I caught him coming in with Oberyn last week."

She had to grin. Being in the south had been good for Jon, even if he didn't only limit himself to being the fabled Honorable Jon Stark of her previous life. The one thing he'd always wanted to be and couldn't, "Your question, Father?"

"Sansa Stark, Queen of the North, and the Red Wolf of Winterfell," He named off a few of her popular titles amongst the people, "Did you have Petyr Baelish removed from office and arrange for his displacement from marrying your aunt?"

"I did, Lord Stark," She gave voice to the actions she'd taken with Tyrion, "Do you plan to tell Mother?"

Ned chuckled, "I always said he'd end up facing a wolf after challenging Uncle Brandon for merely existing like he did. The Red Wolf will do."

She grinned despite a twinge when he tapped her chin. Once finished praying he brought her back inside from the heart tree and they were both laughing.

Aegon was pacing right behind the archway leading to the garden and apparently he'd gone to Oberyn's rooms in the keep, because the Prince and his paramour were there waiting too. The older Dornish were fine.

The Sand took her other arm, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," She confessed, "But excited."

"You'll be fine," The mother of four promised, "Final remarks on the room and solar?"

"Umm… Mother, you, Tyene, Oberyn, Sarella, and Sam in the room," Father had his hand on Aegon's shoulder to hold him steady, "Jon, Father, Uncle Brynden, the Lannisters, and Aegon in the solar with the Snakes and Myrcella."

"Let's go get you a little more comfortable."

Tyrion would probably make the announcement. He tended to stick with the ladies of court or Oberyn, but he'd chosen to stay in the Capital with his niece, rather than go to Dorne. Sansa figured Jaime asked his brother for a favor in his remaining, given he'd been so excited to visit the kingdom before.

Ellaria had already warned her that her visions might become chaotic during labor, but hers didn't stray far. Only to the family gathered in their solar. News that the Queen was in labor had travelled fast.

Most petitions went away and Tywin handled the few that needed to be dealt with while she was praying. Now everyone was waiting while she soaked in the warm tub and watched what would happen. Her favorite moment had to be seeing the heart of things based on the noises coming from behind what was now only the closed door to Sansa's birthing bed.

Uncle Brynden was in the window seat with his lion, Obara and Nymeria on either side of them leaning against the wall. Elia, Obella, Myrcella, and the youngest two Sand Snakes were on the floor with Ghost and Lady, though the eyes of Sansa's direwolf were trained on the door steadfast as always in this life. Little Ned was with Elia, who he'd taken quite a shine too. And her father was on the extended cushion with both dragons.

Jon was laid back on their father, relaxed as could be in appearance, but Aegon was bent over with his elbows in his knees, not fully soaking in the calm the Quiet Wolf was trying to infuse into the room. Foxy Locksy had pulled up a chair next to her husband and was bent over similarly.

The older men shared a look over the King's head, before Ned Stark spoke evenly, "Easy, boys. Don't worry, unless there's something to worry about."

The White Wolf took a deep breath and almost seemed to melt into their father further. He'd always had that ability. Going perfectly still and quiet at but a look from his idol.

What was great about the vision was seeing Aegon slowly wear down. Eventually he was reclined with his feet on the table and still as his brother; Ned Stark still holding them together in between. She saw a raven from Jaime arrive, thrilled to know before the pain of delivery truly arrived, that he had made the presentations to the Stormlands, High Garden, and arrived in Sunspear.

The Queen could have lived without knowing there were problems with the Brotherhood Without Banners, but visions weren't always convenient. They'd deal with it after she gave birth.

Her water breaking alone made her grateful she'd kept Aegon outside the door. Sam said everything was progressing normally and Mother reminded her it was a trial of endurance, not speed. As far as timing, Sansa had to admit that her first two children were considerate.

The active labor had started that morning and things truly started happening just before the day's final meal. Anyone who said the pain wasn't that bad was selling something, but it was nothing Sansa hadn't seen done or couldn't endure. Sam delivered the heir to the Iron Throne before quickly passing the baby boy to Tyene.

"Hello, little prince," She greeted while cleaning the screaming baby, "What's his name, Sansa?"

"Rhaegon," She managed to get out in what felt like her one breath between the first baby and second.

Mother was behind her on one side and Ellaria was on the other.

Cat kissed her daughter's sweaty hair, "You're almost done, dear."

"Push with the next pain, Sans," Ellaria instructed.

Tyene brought Rhaegon over and let Sansa kiss him, before taking the baby out to Aegon as the pain hit her. Once he'd been cleaned, he had a few silvery blonde tuffs of hair, and his eyes had opened to show Tully blue. A vision passed by her eyes as the next baby was born.

Aegon shot up at the first sign of movement from the door.

Tyene beamed and brought the baby over, "Rhaegon Targaryen, The First of His Name, Your Grace."

Everyone in the solar gathered around, but Tyene stopped her teasing and rushed back at the sound of the second baby's cries. Sansa demanded what it was with the little breath she had left, as Sam declared they were just waiting for the after birth. Sarella made the announcement excitedly, "It's a girl, Sansa!"

Ellaria brought the baby girl over and Sansa got to hold her while everyone started to clean up the King's Chambers, "What's her name?"

"Ellyn."

Blood couldn't mar this little princess' hair, the full head of hair as scarlet as Sansa’s. But, as everyone was getting her cleaned up to let Aegon inside, the baby's eyes opened to reveal indigo gems like her father's. She was beautiful.

Her husband brought Rhaegon back in once the bed was restored and they spent a few hours with their newborns. Sansa had been thinking something since she held her daughter in her arms, but watching Aegon with her now, the Queen didn't know how he would take it.

"You know, I was thinking," the King started first.

"About?"

"She'll need a betrothal too."

"Oh?" She blinked, "I've found myself thinking the same thing."

"Well, I was thinking..."

"You want to marry her to the next Warden of the North," Sansa noted.

Robb had mentioned it. Just an idea. But, it wouldn’t do for the North to feel left out of her tenure as queen. And there wasn’t much more they could offer than a Southeron Princess.

"Yes."

"We'll have to think about the Vale too."

"We'll have to see where Shireen and Robin are in a few years."

"By a decade. She's seven."

"And you're ten and six," He reminded.

"It doesn't feel that way," He could think it was his idea though, "Alright. We'll send the announcements for our first three children's betrothals."

"Watch us get a horde of girls."

"Don't joke," Sansa insisted, "Sansara's getting bigger every second."

He rolled his eyes and let their family in.

Everyone was cheering Rhaegon the next dragon king and wielder of Dawn already, then Tywin was calling Ellyn the next Lady Lannister after Myrcella, the ten and two year old thrilled at the thought. While Jon had never looked more invested in life as he did with his namesake next to Aegon. Lord Varys appeared, probably having let himself in, and handed her his announcement for the children and their betrothals. They were perfect and went out as the moon rose.

Most of the men filed out for a night of drinking and whoring, along with two of the Sand Snakes and Ellaria. Her mother stayed to make sure both of the twins were eating well, then she bowed out with Sansa's father after. It struck her that this was it.

Motherhood.

And these kids could make their own choices, "How many do you think will run off and elope?"

"Ouch."

She looked at him funny where he had Ellyn laid out on the bed before him, "What? You think your father invented the concept?"

He laughed, "Lady, tell your mother that she's…"

Usually that ended with "... Being mean to Papa." This time he seemed to realize the direwolf wasn't there and jumped up from the bed… After carefully maneuvering Ellyn and making Sansa laugh as he did so, "What are you doing out here?! Come meet the babes!"

The silver direwolf was still sitting before the fireplace and she just looked at him. Usually she was very attentive to Aegon, but now her head didn't even tilt, "Lady… Come on!"

He was quiet for a minute, especially when she didn't move at all, "Lady... What are we doing?"

Sansa couldn't help but laugh at him, "It's fine, Lady. Come on!" 

Her wolf jumped up and the big bad dragon had himself pressed into the door when the creature passed that he usually played with. Sansa had to tease him as her wolf sniffed at the children, "Don't get a faint heart on me now, husband."

"That was not a nice thing to do to your father," He teased the direwolf, who was already turning to lick him and back to her normal self.

Sansa studied him as he got back in the bed, Rhaegon finished eating and laying before her, hand clasped around her finger. A vision strummed across her sight, but where the visions of labor were quick flashes from the other side of the door, this one took her in more fully. Ellaria had taught her that it was a distinguishing affect from things happening near her, and moments that she'd otherwise have no knowledge of.

It was the blue light of predawn outside, but she could see the sun coming up in the training yard and Oberyn looked like he'd been sent down while trying to get a moment with his pipe before bed, because he was in his robe. He stopped next to Elia, who was sitting on the railing entry to the yard where Arya used to, so he could put out his match, "He gets around these Northerners and work, work, work. It's all they do!"

Elia grinned where Sansa huffed as he started out to where Aegon was wailing on a dummy with Dawn as hard as he could. She was loitering next to the Sand Snake when Jon ran out, freshly dressed for the day, "How is he?"

"The old man'll fix it."

"Bless him. I didn't make a dent," He grabbed Elia in a headlock that had been perfected with Arya and got moving over to the King and Master of Coin after she hopped off the railing. She realized this was after they'd run into one another at the Godswood before their father arrived.

Oberyn didn't care that most in the city were just waking, "What happened to sleeping anytime the sun was up?"

"Sansa doesn't want me there."

"What are you on about, boy?" He asked, puffing in his pipe with an eye roll.

Aegon stopped wailing and looked at him funny, "Auntie didn't tell you?"

He rubbed at both eyes with his thumb and forefinger, before taking a puff, "I am trying to sleep after balancing your budget for a hundred thousand man army, two supply lines, and nine territories. Then I'm told I can't go to bed, after Sansa stopped by for a snack, because you got told no. What are you on about?"

"I have been there through birth before!"

"So have I," He allowed, "And I've sat my arse outside. You'll live."

Aegon and Elia shared a look then chorused, "You?"

"Yes," He laughed and pointed to his daughter, "Ellaria didn't want me fluttering around the first time she gave birth. She found uses for me as a Maester after you though."

He ruffled her hair, but the cousins were still staring at one another.

Finally, Elia looked up at him horrified and patted herself down, "You weren't there when I was born?!"

"You weren't there when  _ she  _ was born?" Aegon even felt the need to point when he said it.

"No, does it make her less my daughter?" He blew smoke right at Aegon's face in a huff, "Your shewolf wife wants to go curl up in her den and have your children. Are you really going to whine to her at this juncture, boy?"

Aegon's face did an odd twist from admiration to disgust, "I can be disposed of?"

"I'll help them at this point," Oberyn offered like he always did, "Go back to your room, wait Sansa out, and don't come out until the sun is set."

"What do I tell Westeros?"

"You're in a closed conference with the Queen," The Red Viper ordered gruffly before disappearing around the corner, "See who waits up. You're Dornish."

She laughed as Lady licked Rhaegon's forehead, "We're parents. Robb's right. This is…"

"I know," He grinned at her.

"He could grow up and be the next King of the Seven Kingdoms," She scoffed, "Or do anything else."

"Don't talk them into rebellion, Sans."

She laid back on the pillows and studied him, "I'd let you be there next time."

"Thank you," He scoffed and finally relaxed in their bed, "Only five more to go."

“And a moon and a half to wait,” She muttered.

“And so,” Aegon whispered, “Our watch begins.”

“Very Northern of you, Your Grace.”

“The Kingslayer said that all the way down,” He confessed, “I wonder how him and Arianne are getting along? ”

Sansa opened her mouth to wonder with him, but she was shocked to be cut off by Jaime’s voice. Aegon cheered when he looked over to see the Golden Lion in her mirror, “It’s like permission from the gods to be nosy.”

“No, that is not,” Sansa tried desperately to wave the vision away, “Go! Shoo! Be gone!”

“It’s not working, Your Grace,” He had the audacity to grin at her like the smug warrior grandson of the Great Lion he was and Sansa hit him in the face with her decorative wolf pillow. 

"Smug is not an attractive look on you, husband.”

“Forgive me, wife,” He stole a kiss like he always did.

The seer huffed irritably. 

It looked like their engagement party, so everyone in Dorne was back in the Old Palace. She wondered if what she’d learned was a usual chant for the Water Gardens had already occurred. Doran was at the table with Quentyn chatting and Tommen had the attention of every woman at the party, everyone thinking he was the most adorable little boy they’d ever seen.

The sparkling glow of different colored lanterns lit up Arianne like a hummingbird and eventually Tommen submitted to being carried by the princess as weariness took its toll. Aegon chuckled at the lion cub falling asleep fast despite the lively party. The hour was growing late though and Dornish heat took some getting used to.

Jaime was right beside her and seemed to be popular enough for a Lannister who managed to marry into Dorne after being hidden out by the North to survive aiding and abetting the cuckolding of the Fat King… With his own sister. Most were still just trying to figure out the mystery that was the Kingslayer.

And Arianne seemed most curious among the inquisitors. The royal couple watched them escape onto the balcony of the Old Palace and the Golden Lion tried to explain about his choices. He told her most of what Sansa and Aegon had learned since marrying in Winterfell.

About Cersei. And Rhaegar. And Tywin.

About Pinkmaiden. And stowing away.

The heir to Dorne hummed and pet Tommen where he was plastered beneath her chin, "And so she just sunk her claws into you at ten and seven and feasted? I've always been warned the lionesses do the hunting."

Her gooduncle didn't seem to know what to say to that at first. And Sansa wasn't surprised. The man wanted to forget what his sister had done and his part in the latter forms of her treachery.

He took responsibility for his decisions. Would defend Tommen and Myrcella until his dying day because they were his children. But, he was only thirty and three. And for not talking about it, probably unaware of just how used he’d been.

The King was content to do the same most of the time. His wolf wife had challenged the woman's madness to become Queen and won. What was hardest to confront was the knowledge that the idol he’d spent all of his life wanting to meet, who’d ended the Mad King and given him the chance to rule Westeros as the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, had been so isolated from the entire kingdom that he fell for it.

Everyone had.

"I haven't heard that since my mother died," The knight laughed a little and looked out over the torch lit city.

"Did you really not know?"

Green eyes shot back to study the princess, but Jaime seemed to know what she meant after a moment, "About Rhaegar?"

She just hummed.

And the Golden Lion of Lannister chuckled, "We didn't talk about it. I suppose… I knew. But everyone wanted him to be King. Too wait out the Stranger's claim on Aerys and…"

"You didn't think he could be touched."

"If the only thing that man ever asked for were two wives…" Something seemed to occur to him as he turned more fully toward the Martell, "Do you remember him?"

"Every little detail," Her smile was wistful, "I was young when he first came to court Aunt Elia with the Queen and... I suppose they left King's Landing to your father even then."

Jaime hissed, "He never wanted to rule until the madness took him."

“He rode a white war stallion and was so handsome,” She laughed, “I remember holding her hand next to my father and he kneeled to speak to me too.”

“He was charming like that.”

Arianne smiled, “It wasn’t until we went to the Capital for the wedding that we realized. Your father walked in and he abandoned everything to throw himself in the Great Lion’s arms. We knew, even me, by just looking at them.”

Her friend scoffed and chugged his glass. Sansa couldn’t tell from the vision, but she wondered if it was the lemon flavored spirit native to Dorne. She’d had it while there and it was much stronger than wine; Aegon had certainly enjoyed seeing her tipsy before warning the Red Wolf.

“He always spoke of his mother’s kingdom,” The princess recalled, “And how he’d rule it. I remember being at my father’s feet when he demanded the truth in a shadowy corner. Rhaegar looked him right in the eyes and said…”

“The lion on my sigil isn’t decorative.”

Sansa looked over when Jaime and her husband said it at the exact same time. And luckily both babes were still asleep, because he was crying and she reached over to pull him closer, “How did you…”

“Jon told me,” He just sobbed, “In Essos, but I thought… I thought it was just something he always said.”

She kissed his silver blonde hair, “Probably sounded like he was making a threat to you. Merely a reminder that he could call in the Great Lion.”

After a minute the Sword of the Morning pulled himself together and looked back toward the mirror. Mostly because they both heard his cousin laugh.

"You really did settle in terms of marriage, Ser Jaime."

The Golden Lion looked positively scandalized, "You are a princess and the heir to Dorne. How do you figure?"

"Because if Rhaegar were still here, or Queen Rhaella… Gods be good, if you'd ever shown the slightest interest in it, your father would have given you any territory you wanted."

Jaime sat back and studied her skeptically.

"You'd probably be married to the Dragon Queen of Essos and conquering it for the Targaryen and Lannister dynasty."

Aegon snorted next to her, "True."

The two were still talking when the vision rippled away.

He leaned back on the pillows, two fingers running down Ellyn's cheek, and Sansa had to say they were both smitten with their children. Eventually indigo eyes returned to her though, "When did you fall in love with me?"

The Queen had to think about that for a moment, then she giggled, "Long before I thought it wise."

"That's not an answer."

So, she moved to elaborate, "When I was little, Old Nan used to tease me. I wanted to be a lady and she always said I'd end up swept from my feet by a beautiful Tam Lin, who came out of the woods to ensnare me."

"Were you scandalized?"

"Constantly," Sansa rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "And then you showed up in the Godswood. I knew it wasn't smart, but I think the girl on me loved you even then."

He stole a kiss and they moved to put the babes in their baskets next to the bed. They would certainly wake up soon, but Ellaria and Mother insisted on stealing sleep whenever they could. And though Sansa had wet nurses selected, she hoped to steal two days with the children before returning to court and Small Council.

They were still lying in bed talking when both were surprised to hear Arya's voice. Both hurried up from the blankets and furs, their attention locking on the looking glass that had transformed into a vision of the Twins. It was still night, but bonfires were lit everywhere surrounding a scaffold, where Arya was speaking to the onlookers about the crimes of the men about to hang.

Sansa recognized one of the men as Lord Beric Dondarrion and several Northern men were with him as well. Robert might have thought himself clever starting the group after Cersei's treason and in an attempt to further harm the Westerlands, but they were the only fools still trying to further the Fat King's legacy. And Arya hung him and those that had tried to seize the Twins in the name of her liege lord and uncle, Edmure Tully of Riverrun, her sister, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and before all the gathered witnesses.

"And the true King of the Seven Kingdoms," Bran put in from his place behind her right shoulder, next to Genna.

"Fine, him too," Arya allowed with an eye roll.

Aegon just snorted next to her. His little goodsister was always making sure he didn't get a fat head and he was a fair sport about it. Sansa shook her head at both of them, but watched the vision closely.

Her sister hung the men and professed the Middle Wolves’ commitment to their place in the Riverlands. She also shared that they brought with them Northern justice and prayed those in the Riverlands had the stomachs to embrace the direwolves that they'd welcomed to their lands. The people cheered and the demonstration was finished.

And though the vision changed, it did not end. Sansa watched as the next morning Dondarrion was gone from his place on the scaffold; just like Euron taking Pyke after facing their father's blade. This time though, they watched as the dead man was brought back to life by a priest and returned to the Brotherhood, while the other men were left to hang.

While Arya didn't know what exactly had happened, Sansa knew that raven was coming. She and Aegon wound up discussing a plan for the rest of the night, already awake when their children woke and were hungry again. If they were dealing with magic, then they needed to understand and combat it.

The greenseer was well aware that she was their best option for facing a mystical threat and steeled herself to work closely with Ellaria and Varys. She had to learn and grow her powers, if they'd have a chance of combatting this Thoros of Myr and the Brotherhood. They may have lost the Iron Islands, but they were still a threat as long as the Priest of R'Hollor lived. Visions wouldn't be enough to stop someone who could bring the dead back to life.

The next morning, Aegon made the announcement to the Small Council, while Sansa spoke with Ellaria, Varys, and her parents in their solar. The Sand agreed to summon her mother to King's Landing when Arianne and Jaime visited and when Sam stopped by to check on the babes and Queen, he agreed to get the Citadel working on the problem. They had a united kingdom and she would not have it challenged by a band of rebels concerned with trying to bring integrity anywhere near the conquest of Robert Baratheon.

As the ravens poured in from the Twins, Sansa and her parents expressed their pride in the way Arya and Bran conducted themselves, and the Lady Regent of the keep, as well as Lord Regent of the Vale, prepared to depart a week after Rhaegon and Ellyn were born. Robb had enthusiastically accepted Ellyn as his future son's bride and despite the challenge the Brotherhood Without Banners posed, the kingdom was celebrating. It didn't stop Sansa from crying when her parents left again.

And with plans to receive the Great Khaleesi of Essos, as well as the Heir to Dorne, underway, life continued in the capital. There were still two supply lines and nine territories depending on them to keep the peace. Being without her husband over a moon was a real challenge for both of them, even with the distraction of their new children.

Aegon spent much of his time in the Training Yard beating up any knight dumb enough to take up the challenge. And Sansa spent even more time walking the gardens to aid her body in returning to its appearance prior to pregnancy. By the third week, however, they were moody from missing one another and everyone knew it was about to boil over.

If Uncle Brynden and Tywin shared one more knowing look, Sansa was going to smack the both of them. Ancient old men thinking they knew everything. She wrote Olenna saying as much before making her way back to their rooms to feed the twins after her ladies court adjourned.

"You have another letter from Theon."

It was not said in the same tone as before Rhaegon and Ellyn were born. Instead it was said with all the roar and rumble of Sunaxes when he was in a mood. And Sansa decided to just get this over with.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Aegon…"

"You know he's in love with you," Her husband demanded, "Yes?"

She sat down and read the letter in the window seat, "I must have missed that announcement. When did it go out?"

"Sansa!"

"Aegon!" It was a standard update on the supply line formation from the Iron Fleet and Sansara, so she threw it back on the desk, "He grew up with us. He's my friend and like my brother."

"Do you honestly think he didn't dream of marrying you? Of being a Stark, once and for all?"

He paced the floor like a caged lion and went on a rant, but Sansa let him get it out, having the feeling that he'd been thinking on this for a while, "The entire time we were in the Iron Islands all he did was talk about you. He didn't shut up about my wife for weeks, even as we built his uncle's funeral pyre and denied him the Drowned God!"

When he turned back toward her, there was actually a bit of fear in his indigo eyes, "Even Yara called him 'Seawolf' more than she called him 'Theon'. He lost her and still named their daughter after both of you, Sansa. You have to see that!"

She sighed and had to admit that he had a point. But, as much as she loved her mother, there was no room in her life for a Petyr Baelish, "I don't want Theon. I never have."

"But, you admit he wants you?"

"Maybe he has an ideal of me. You may be right," She shrugged, "I can't help that."

"I know that, Sansa."

"You are my husband, from this day until the end of my days, Aegon."

"I hope our second son looks just like me."

"Aegon..."

“From top to bottom!”

They both descended into near hysterical laughter and wound up cuddling until Uncle Brynden came looking for the royal couple. They had a ceremony to attend in the Sept of Baelor and it was a pleasant enough afternoon. While they were in the sept, Tywin was hearing petitions for the day, though he got done before they did.

Sansa really didn't appreciate how long winded the Faith of the Seven could be, however it was her duty to stay attentive in front of those gathered, even if Aegon couldn't stop chuckling when he knew she was bored. When they finally escaped, he went to check on the progress being made in cleaning up Flea Bottom and she went to feed the children. It was certainly a pleasant enough scene when she arrived.

"...ly a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know…"

The Great Lion was singing to her son in the window, while Ellyn was still asleep in her basket. Sansa shared a grin with Myrcella and Obella, but they didn't otherwise draw attention to their arrival. He finished the song and smiled at the baby boy, who was growing bigger and stronger everyday.

"Your father always liked that song too," He disclosed, standing up with the babe and talking about Aegon when he was Rhaegon's age. It wasn't until he turned that he spotted the three of them grinning that he stopped, "Well, now I have to kill you."

"That's treasonous, Papa Lion," Myrcella corrected him right away and Sansa moved to collect Ellyn when she woke to start crying.

Rhaegon had proved a very patient babe. Rarely did he cry or fuss. And he was always content to wait his turn. Uncle Brynden often proclaimed he got his smooth scales from his mother.

On the other hand, Ellyn was often informed that she took much from her Aunt Arya. She was bold and demanding. If her cries weren't met, everyone felt her wrath. A true dragon and shewolf.

And as they approached a moon on the gods' ground, Sansa would admit she was never more excited to endure an examination from Sam. He checked her over and proclaimed that she was recovered from the birthing bed and could return to her husband's. Figurative though the turn of phrase was between her and Aegon.

The Red Wolf ran back to her rooms. She'd been working on a dress to mark this occasion for the last moon and couldn't wait to put it on. All of her maids giggled as they did her hair and helped her dress. Having not been to the Training Yard since prior to her children's birth, Sansa was well aware everyone would know why she was there.

Shame was a bit beyond her at this point.

This dress had black underskirts with a large three headed dragon in scarlet, but it was overlaid with a shimmering gold material that made up the overskirts and bodice. The bodice was cut around her bust in the shape of a heart and accentuated the growth that had occurred about her breasts since her milk developed, but the neckline was actually just a scarlet collar, like a necklace, with gold patterns for the faith of the seven stitched into it. And scarlet and gold flowing sleeves in the Riverland style descended from the neckline's crossing, but left her shoulders, as well as much of her chest revealed.

She paired it with her late mother by law's circlet, which she'd taken to wearing most days because it was so much less cumbersome than a crown, and had her hair done as she had at their wedding. Everyone commented on how lovely she looked and Ellaria took both of her young ladies in waiting to court. Sansa was sure the gossip would be never ending.

Lord Varys and Sam were conversing when she passed by and the Master of Whispers chuckled even as he abandoned their conversation to escort her, "The knights will be so pleased. They've been growing quite tired of dragging themselves to the Grand Maester every evening."

Sansa laughed, "I'm sure I can keep him entertained while they recover."

"Have you been practicing with your ice magic?"

Ellaria had been writing to her mother for Sansa. Jaime and Arianne had married in a beautiful ceremony that Aegon and she used her vision to watch, but they wouldn't make for King's Landing for another week yet. And the Priestess of R'Hollor was adamant that Sansa's magic existed within her already, she just had to learn to channel it; use what she knew had been the common instruction.

At first she'd thought that she couldn't do anything else! Her visions were it. But, it was a letter from father that reminded her about the steam erupting when a Stark pet one of the dragons. They had the blood of the First Men running through their veins, and the ice and winds of the North with it, he'd reminded her from his station in the Eyrie.

So, slowly Sansa had been trying to turn things to ice. She stopped when Lord Paxter was grabbing a drink in the hall after Small Council and asked if she might show Lord Varys something. He agreed and both men watched as ice appeared all around the mug of ale when she touched it.

Everyone had been very supportive of her developing the greenseer gifts as they squared off with the Brotherhood Without Banners and Sansa beamed when they both clapped for her. Their Master of Ships was fond of Sansa due to her close relationship with Margery and she was sure news of her new ability would spread like wildfire now that both he and Varys knew.

"And how are the Prince and Princess?"

"They're doing well," Sansa flushed, "Prince Oberyn and Lady Sand have kidnapped them for the night."

He chuckled, "Yes, after all they have five siblings just waiting to grace us with their presence."

Sansa grinned and they made their way for the yard in a hurry. There was a roar of applause as they stepped out into the landing and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Maybe fifty knights were scattered around, as well as Elia and Loreza, everyone watching as Aegon did battle with their Lord Commander in the mud.

All the more the two didn't see her appear and were confused by the cheering when there hadn't been a victor in their matchup. Their brother was next to the Sand Snakes and made an off hand comment to them, if the smirk on his face was any indication where he sat with Ghost. Lady took a seat next to Sansa as the men lost interest in their fight and, though the direwolves were still growing, even seated on her haunches her head was now level with the Queen's shoulders.

Aegon looked around confused, but it was Jon who spotted her first and Sansa could hear his commentary despite the distance, "Thank the Mother. Without Jaime to keep you entertained, I wasn't sure we'd make it."

The King looked even more befuddled, until he followed his surrogate father's gaze up to the rampart balcony. Indigo eyes blew wide and Sansa waved at him. The gesture seemed to pull him from his mystified stupor and the Sword of the Morning rushed to climb the railings to get up to her.

Most couldn't have done it in full armor, but Aegon had no such qualms. He could do just about anything in the iron suit that he could outside of it. Soon he'd ascended with such speed that he was standing on the other side of the railing and holding himself in place with both hands on the low roof above her in what seemed like only a moment, "Hello, love."

She ran a hand over the sigil on his chest, "Your Aunt and Uncle have our children for the night and I've come to reclaim my husband."

Kissing him led to another round of applause from the yard below, as well as a series of shouts for her to take the King away. Jon even did a wolf whistle commonly used in the North as its own sort of euphemism and Sansa was glad that their father was back in the Eyrie. The Quiet Wolf would have absolutely died.

Aegon needed no further encouragement and sat on the railing to swing over to her side after pulling away from the kiss, "Lord Varys, always a pleasure."

"Your Grace," The man chuckled as Sansa was pulled away.

The Training Yard cheered obnoxiously as they disappeared back to their rooms. Sansa flushed when they passed the Hand of the King and their Master of Laws. It looked like the Great Lion was reflexively going to try and hold a conversation about Westeros, until he got a good look at them.

"Nevermind," He dismissed the pair as he realized, "It will hold until tomorrow."

"Thanks, Papa Lion," Aegon offered, already back to leading her away.

Sansa heard Uncle Brynden suggest as they turned the corner, "Well, if we've got the evening free anyway, perhaps we should follow in their example."

They'd lost Lady somewhere along the way and Sansa was sure she'd gone to find the children. She usually stayed with them any time they weren't with the Queen and that made her feel better about them being away from her for the night. In addition to her new ice based abilities, her bond with the direwolf was growing stronger, and she'd know if there was a problem with the twins.

All their maids and aids laughed when the royal couple dismissed everyone from their rooms. Obara and Dacey were on duty outside the door and the King's cousin couldn't resist a comment as they passed them by. Aegon just stuck his tongue out at her and shut the door with a flourish.

Falling back into bed with him was effortless. Her brand new dress was left on the floor and her hair disheveled almost as quickly as it had all been assembled, but she was quite thrilled with the way her body had bounced back from her first pregnancy. Aegon enjoyed the new fullness of her breasts and they didn't leave their rooms for the rest of the day.

After having one another the first time, both drank wine and got tipsy as they only did in private, since it was Sansa's first time indulging in spirits since getting with his child. It was certainly a fun evening and a sense of relief washed over both of them. Marital intimacies no longer made her nervous and instead she'd very much missed him during the last moon.

A few hours after dark Obara interrupted insisting they had to eat and trays were brought in. It was probably a good thing given all the wine they'd consumed and Sansa made it into a shift, while he threw on his soft sleep pants once the maids were finished setting up in their solar. Once they'd eaten, he moved to smoke a pipe, and Sansa asked if she could try it.

She'd been curious as long as she'd been watching him and Oberyn partake, but there had always been something else to worry about or do. He let her have the pipe and laughed when she almost hacked up a lung, but after a few tries and some more wine Sansa started to keep a pleasant buzz from the herb native to Dorne. It wasn't overpowering, but she did eat more, before they fell right back into bed.

The next morning they shared a bath and then got dressed for the day, before inviting their family to break their fast in their solar. Everyone in the Small Council came, along with Ellaria, the Sand Snakes, and Myrcella. It was certainly a lively morning and they all brought a smile to her face.

Especially when her children were returned to her.

The next few moons passed in a blur. Just as she'd been able to return to their marriage bed, Sansa's nameday of ten and seven found them. Aegon tasked Myrcella and Obella with a garden party and the maidens took the opportunity very seriously. It was a lovely day with the ladies of court and she graciously accepted many gifts from both family and visiting nobility.

Her husband gifted her quite the present as well. Everyone in court heard a great racket coming from the Godswood, but Lord Varys wouldn't let her investigate. Eventually Aegon found them and brought Sansa out to the Red Keeps sacred space, just after she'd seen Prince Jon flying overhead with both dragons to take them back to Dragonstone.

He covered her eyes and she cried when he revealed that he'd managed to have a Laughing Tree brought to King's Landing. It was perfect and she couldn't have possibly been more in love with him.

Soon the Crown Prince and Princess of Westeros were turning four moons old. They were rolling over and babbling at every passerby in the Red Keep. Both could shove themselves up when lying on their stomachs, though they couldn't crawl yet, and they'd stand on their feet when someone was holding them up. Rhaegon was calm enough when they did so, but Ellyn insisted on trying to walk already, though she didn't have the strength yet.

Jaime and Arianne were approaching with their party from Dorne and everyone was busy preparing the feast for that night. Ever since her nameday celebration Myrcella and Obella wanted to help with planning any event as much as they possibly could and Sansa was quite content to let them learn. She’d often gotten enthusiastic about silly things like that and her mother always indulged her.

The little lioness was so excited to see her brother again, even if she was a bit nervous to meet Arianne. And Obella helped her feel better about the coming introduction by telling her best friend everything she knew about the Dornish Princess who was her cousin. When the party was all set they retired to ladies court, Small Council already adjourned for the day, until the horn announcing the Dornish arrival into the city sounded.

Sansa went to collect the twins and waited in the throne room for their family to arrive. She was in her favorite dress today, though it had been heavily altered to fit her throughout time and pregnancy, as well as her white bracelet from Lord Varys and a white gold torque style necklace that she’d gotten from Tywin for her nameday in the shape of a dragon with diamonds for eyes. Jon met her outside and escorted his goodsister, sister, and cousin inside, where they joined his namesake on the front row to wait. 

Tywin arrived just after them and Myrcella moved down on the bench to let him squeeze in between her and Sansa. Uncle Brynden was in the Sept of Baelor with Sam today, so the two of them were absent from the anticipated arrival, as well as Lord Paxter, who had agreed to check in on the mining at Dragonstone, since Foxy Locksy wanted to be in the city for Jaime’s return. When the great doors opened and they arrived, Sansa was thrilled at how well everyone looked.

Jaime and Tommen both had tans and their hair was slightly bleached from the sun beating down on them in Dorne. Arianne beamed at her cousin sitting on the Iron Throne and they went through the usual arrival procedure, although everyone was about to come out of their skin to greet one another. Once Aegon let them retire from court Sansa rose to greet them with Rhaegon on her hip and got everyone moving out to the garden to greet them properly.

Tyrion was waiting there and Arianne grabbed the heir to the Iron Throne up and kissed the baby all over, her nephew laughing and gurgling at all of the attention, while Jaime had Myrcella picked up off the ground in a tight embrace. Everyone shuffled around sharing hugs and kisses, Arianne being introduced to her goodfather, then finally came the moment of truth. Myrcella was introduced to the princess, who embraced her warmly; Sansa actually watched as the child was able to breathe easier when it was obvious the woman didn’t hate her.

Tywin was quite pleased by the obvious heat between his son and the Golden Lion’s new wife, content that he had more grandchildren on the way, although Jaime had a special sparkle in his eyes for Aegon’s daughter and his grandniece. Sansa couldn’t help but draw a comparison to the Great Lion and her own father. Where the Quiet Wolf had family in place to run the northern half of Westeros, as well as the Stormlands, Tywin now had the pieces in place to run the southern half of the kingdom. Their legacies were as ranging as the men, themselves.

They all spent the day in the garden before Jaime and Arianne retired to their rooms in the Tower of the Hand with the other lions to prepare for the feast. Aegon finally got out of court and hurried to get himself ready, while Sansa had her hair redone. Once they got ready both moved to the feast that was already very lively.

Her husband absolutely adored having his uncle and cousin in the capital. Where Arianne had never been away from Dorne she was a bit nervous, but Sansa introduced her to all of her ladies court in the city, and Aegon made sure she met the Small Council. By the end of the night the Dornish Princess had well and truly won Myrcella over, even convincing the next Lady Lannister to dance with her throughout the evening.

Tommen was fascinated by Rhaegon and Ellyn, telling Sansa how excited he was not to be the youngest anymore, but it was also clear how much he'd missed Tyrion. He hounded the dwarf throughout the night, insisting his uncle come back with them, and they didn't reach a final decision, but the Queen saw he wasn't giving up. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to go wrong, not in terms of the party, but something far grander than that.

Still, she kept a smile on her face.

Tywin had thawed toward his son with Jaime marrying and doing his duty finally. He spent most of the night with an arm slung around the Golden Lion's shoulders and demanding how many children Arianne wanted. They were passing by Sansa when he finally got his answer.

"Well, she wants more than an heir and spare," The knight finally divulged, "But only by one."

"Hmm… Five grandchildren then," Tywin seemed to think it over as they each got another drink, "I can live with that. Along with the seven great grandchildren from Sansa."

Jaime and Sansa busted out laughing, the Queen saddling up to them until the older man draped his other arms across her shoulders, "Thank you for your approval, Lord Hand."

He kissed her red hair and Sansa realized he was a bit tipsy. She'd never forget the night as long as she lived, seeing the Great Lion so content and happy. Uncle Brynden certainly seemed to enjoy it too, retiring with his lover before even she and Aegon.

"This can't possibly be early winter!" Arianne declared a couple of hours after dark.

"I wouldn't even call it winter," Jon Connington laughed, even as he unclipped his fox cloak and put it on her, "Just the heart of fall."

Sansa rolled her eyes.

And of course her husband called her on it, "Yes, Queen of the North, we know. We're all babes."

Sansa stuck her tongue out at him and waved her fingers exaggeratedly until a little frost appeared on the shoulders of his tunic and up his neck. 

The King cried in outrage and hoisted her up by the hips, "Naughty wench!"

Sansa just stole a kiss as he spun her around and it had become passionate by the time she was back on her feet. It was no surprise when Aegon moved to dismiss them from the party quickly, "Goodnight all, I just found something better to do."

Tyrion scoffed where he was nursing his wine with Oberyn at a nearby table, but Jaime called out for them, "Hold up there, Your Grace. We've got a belated birthday present for Sansa."

Aegon's cousin stopped by Tommen, "Are you going to stay with Uncle Tyrion?"

The boy agreed and Myrcella promised to look after her brother, all of the younger Sand Snakes still running around too.

So, with an arm slung around Arianne they made for the King's Chambers and she was presented with a large jug of the lemon spirit of Dorne. The princess insisted that she have a little fun before having anymore of Aegon's children, so they all wound up splitting the drink until all four of them were drunk. They talked a bit about how long they were planning to stay in King’s Landing and the other woman confessed that her father had cleared them to stay up to a year, unless she fell pregnant early, then he wanted his grandchild born in Dorne.

And that seemed fair enough, so Sansa’s husband was thrilled to have them for a long while.

When they finally stumbled out of the King’s Chambers and off to the Tower of the Hand, Aegon pulled Sansa into bed. They made love for a couple of hours and Sansa even smoked with him before they went to bed. Though she would have to remember to utilize her wet nurse the next day.

It wound up taking a few weeks before her bad feeling finally materialized in the form of a letter from Margery. Storm’s End was under siege by the Brotherhood Without Banners and she was writing from High Garden. Loras had managed to sneak her and baby Steffon out through a secret passage, but Renly was still trapped there with the Brotherhood trying to burn their way inside.

To top it all off, her best friend was pregnant again.

An emergency Small Council meeting was called and Sansa let them all read the letter. Loras was mobilizing to move on the Stormlands with twenty thousand men from his brother and they were calling in the promise for aid from the crown. Aegon had been working to build up the Crownland forces since their coronation and they were fifteen thousand strong. He planned to take ten thousand men and both dragons with them to meet Loras.

Though that should have been more than enough to stop the Brotherhood and their siege, Oberyn also called on the ten thousand men that held the Red Mountains to form a blockade, along with the Crownlands and Reach. They would keep the Brotherhood from escaping to any other territory from land, while Lord Redwyne would use three fourths of the royal navy to stop their escape by way of the sea.

It would take a month to prepare the march, then she’d be sending her husband off for another battle. The other large debate was who would stay in the Red Keep and who was going on the march. Finally Aegon put his foot down and made the decision. Ser Jaime, Prince Jon, and Lord Redwyne were going with him. The Hand of the King and the rest of the Small Council was staying in the city with Sansa.

Oberyn was irritated at being left behind, but seemed soothed when Aegon expressed that he needed his uncle there to protect his wife and children. Things were tense for the next couple of weeks as everyone prepared to be rid of the Brotherhood Without Banners once and for all. And Sansa worked herself into a bit of a state from worry, leaving her with an upset stomach most days.

They still had a small party for the twins becoming six moons old and they were truly adorable. Beginning to crawl around, Sansa was always watching them, especially when everything seemed to go straight to their mouths without regard. The pair also liked to inspect everything, although Ellyn was much more aggressive in her grabbing of jewelry than Rhaegon.

Both also started making more sounds to express pleasure or displeasure, though they hadn’t said a word yet. That meant it was no surprise when she came into their rooms the night before Aegon left and found him talking to both babes as they crawled around on a fur before the fireplace with Lady. It made her smile.

“Now, Papa means it,” He insisted, “No talking until I get back, deal? And if you could just remember me, I would very much appreciate it. Think you can manage that? Just for a couple of months and then I’ll be back.”

“Mmmm!” Rhaegon announced her arrival by making the sound and reaching for her.

That was another difference between him and his sister. When the little prince made an 'm' sound, he clearly associated it with Sansa, where when Ellyn made the noise it was almost always to voice her displeasure over something. Both had closed rank around their preferred caretakers, but where Rhaegon preferred her, Uncle Brynden, and Tywin, Ellyn was very attuned to her father, Oberyn, and Myrcella.

She was a bit nervous about how her daughter would react to Aegon leaving, but she didn’t dare show it. He was already upset enough. So, she just grinned and hunkered down on the fur with them, “Tell him not to be silly, Rhaegon. Of course you’ll remember him.”

He babbled and rolled over onto his back.

Ellyn on the other hand was content to try and crawl all over Lady and wasn’t paying them much mind.

“I can’t leave you,” He finally said it, tears pooling in his eyes, and Sansa didn’t have to ask what scared him so much. When his father left… He didn’t want to follow the same path as Rhaegar Targaryen. Leaving two small children in the Red Keep, baring them for the slaughter.

“We are in far more danger as long as the Brotherhood exists,” Sansa reminded and decided to disclose what she’d just been talking to Ellaria and her mother about, “It may not only be ice magic that can finish Dondarrion and Thoros for good.”

“What else?”

“We know burning bodies prevents them becoming wights,” Sansa explained, “And the same could prevent this strange fire magic. It worked with Euron.”

He scoffed and looked like she’d just given him the most horrible news imaginable, “Burn them all?”

Sansa sighed and picked Rhaegon up to hold when he crawled on her legs, “You are not the Mad King. The man was your great uncle, nothing more.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t understand his resistance. Of course she did. Daenerys had wielded the dragons like a constant threat in her previous life and Sansa had feared them.

This was not about ethical conundrums, nor were they burning innocent women and children, but men who would kill them and their children if given the chance. All to give Renly a crown he didn’t even want. In the name of a horrible man that they did not know.

They were attacking the legitimate heir to Robert’s claim and had forced his wife and children from their home. If her husband couldn’t do this, then, “I talked to Jon. He and Ballard will do it.”

He looked at her affronted, “You don’t think I can…”

“I don’t know if you’re willing,” Sansa said honestly, “And I know he’s as much wolf as dragon.”

“They’ll never see him coming?”

“Not if he doesn’t want them to.”

“I’d do it. To protect you. To protect them,” Aegon swore, “A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.”

Even after feasting on her, the King’s sleep was restless, but he did sleep most of the night. Sansa knew because she laid awake and watched him the entire time that darkness was upon them. She prayed to every god she’d learned of in both of her lifetimes, from the old god to R’hollor.

The Drowned God was even paid respects.

Her life for her children’s was a fleeting price to pay, if they could grow to be strong and live lives as long as Olenna Tyrell and Tywin Lannister. Die peacefully in their sleep like their great grandfather, Hoster. And they’d always have their father, because he wasn’t going anywhere.

She wasn’t sure about herself. The Queen would never tell Aegon as much, but she couldn’t look into her own future. So, she didn’t know where she’d be or what she’d do.

But, when the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone would dies, but the pack survives.

A large crowd was gathered to see Aegon off the next morning. He gave a rousing speech about their mission to free the Stormlands from a menace set to destroy the peace that had been established across Westeros, as well as the prosperity being brought from the supply lines that they threatened, and it was clear that the people were behind him. King’s Landing hadn’t been so rich or well since the dragons were wiped from the Red Keep. And the people were committed to keeping the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen on the throne, as well as his wolf wife, whose family arriving marked the start of their change in fortune.

She kissed him goodbye and promised everything would be fine.

Sansa hoped it was an oath she could uphold.

After seeing the men out of the city, she went to pray in the Godswood. Ellaria had taken the children for a nap and she made it to the heart tree her husband had gifted her before breaking down into sobs. The laughing face of the old gods had never felt more ironically placed.

And that was how Lord Varsy found her. Rather than his usual sense of intuition it looked like Lady had gone to get him, because the direwolf led the Master of Whispers into the clearing. Then she proceeded to lick her Stark’s face, as if she was trying to clean Sansa up.

Her friend pulled her in close and let her keep crying. He told her it would be alright and promised the King would return soon. When she didn’t have any more tears left inside of her, the eunuch scooped her back up and onto her feet, before leading her to the Grand Maester’s chambers.

“Check.”

“You can’t be serious!” Sam accused, coming around his desk as soon as he looked up and realized who was there.

“I most certainly am,” Varys insisted.

“Sansa, have you had your moonblood?” Sam demanded.

“Yes,” She waved him off, “Three moons ago, then again a moon ago. It was just light.”

“How light?” Her friend demanded, already poking at her.

“Well… Just a few spots. For a day or two,” That’s when she started getting concerned, “What? I thought you said it would be irregular.”

“I did say that,” His tone was more informative than conversational and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Then what is going on?”

Neither of them answered her and he went about his examination for a few minutes. Varys didn’t seem worried and Sam looked more perplexed than anything, so eventually she just submitted to their fuss. It wasn’t until the maester started cursing that she truly got worried, “Damn, damn, damn!”

“What?!”

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a small brown sack, then he threw it to Varys, “You win… Fucking cunt.”

Her friend threw his head back and only laughed, obviously taking no offense, “I can’t believe it took this long. I figured it would happen the moment she went back to the Training Yard.”

“You two had best…”

“You’re pregnant,” Sam cut her off, “Again.”

A hand flew to her belly, “Truly? Already?”

“Yes,” He looked toward his window and a new sort of sundial he’d invented, “Also, we’re late for Small Council.”

She wished she’d gotten to tell Aegon before he left, but Sansa couldn’t help thinking it would be a nice surprise for his return. When they made it to the room where council meetings were held, the Queen took her husband’s usual seat, and they discussed the usual topics. The supply lines and stores, mining on Dragonstone, and the relocation and production coming from blacksmiths. Then there were more localized issues, like the reform in Flea Bottom and the effect taxes were having on working men and women.

Once all the issues on their docket were settled, everyone got ready to go about their day, but Sam set her with a look. Clearly he wanted her to make the announcement before everyone left and she knew it was mostly so he had more people keeping an eye on her, but she relented, “Before we adjourn, Maester Tarly informed me this morning that I’m with child… Again.”

Oberyn cheered with Jon, the Master of Coin and Lord Commander embracing like school boys, while Tywin set her uncle with a very done look.

The Blackfish only grinned, “Who could deny that we also crowned a Tully queen?”

“You make me sick.”

After that she spent the afternoon hearing petitions and the evening was spent hearing about her young ladies in waiting’s lessons. She and Tywin started alternating days, so that her ladies court wouldn’t feel neglected, but that was still a lot of time people were getting to see her when they hadn’t before. With the twins getting bigger and stronger, Sansa also brought them into court once a week, that way visiting nobels could start laying eyes on them.

Both were a bit leary of strangers and they wouldn’t be presented until they turned a year old, but news spread like wildfire about Sansa being pregnant again, and that only led to everyone being even more curious. She wasn’t passing them around for all asunder to hold, but the nobility of Westeros seemed to appreciate seeing them. And though they were already betrothed, many still commented on the hearts both would break.

Just days after Aegon left and in response to her announcement of being pregnant again, Robb sent her a raven excitedly proclaiming that Ysilla was with their second child as well. He did accuse his sister of being a right showoff, however. And he also confessed to enjoy having his goodfather around; Sansa got the sense that Yohn reminded the Warden of the North of their father. 

Then, just a few weeks later, she got a raven from Uncle Edmure proclaiming that Desmera was just confirmed to be having twins too.

According to the Hand of the King, there was no living with the Blackfish at the moment.

She traded letters with Margery from her sanctuary in High Garden and she could tell that Storm’s End had become home for her friend. Though she, Renly, and Loras were unconventional there was no denying that they loved one another. And she was worried for her husband and the father of her children, where he was barricaded within their keep alone.

With so much happening in the kingdom it was no challenge to distract herself from Aegon’s absence until she got to their chambers. Sansa got so lonesome being there by herself that she started sleeping in the Queen’s Chambers, since they didn’t have any guests there. And it touched her when Myrcella and Obella came to sleep with her several nights, along with Lady, just so she wasn’t alone.

After one moon Aegon’s forces joined with Loras’, while blockades were in place from the Red Mountains, up through Ashford and Grassy Vale, and right up to King’s Landing. Lord Redwyne was also in place with the Royal Navy and he confirmed to have the full cooperation of Tarth in freeing their liege lord. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if Brienne was there, or if she was in Storm’s End with Renly.

It wasn’t something she’d seen with her sight, but she guessed the woman was in Storm’s End.

And her father loved her fiercely, so he would do all that he could to free her from the Brotherhood’s attack.

The armies merged at Grassfield Keep, the seat of House Meadows, and Aegon sent her one raven describing how absolutely nervous and jittery the young Lord Elwood was when he greeted them. Apparently the young man happily deferred to Loras as his liege lord’s brother and her husband made an odd reference to nothing Jon said being true. She was confused until she got a vision of Loras greeting him as ‘lover’ and refusing to show his worry by nagging the Sword of the Morning as he had in King’s Landing; Aegon probably would have endured it fairly well, sensing it was how the Knight of Flowers was coping, if their brother didn’t keep proclaiming he was going to tell Sansa all about their affair.

As the second moon counted down, the Queen knew they would be challenging the Brotherhood directly soon, and she couldn’t help worrying. The rest of the territories were holding steady, but just as she’d guessed her children were fussy at Aegon’s disappearance. Especially Ellyn.

The only people she would calm for were Sansa and Tywin. There was an extra set of rooms near the Queen’s Chambers that were empty, so the Hand of the King and Blackfish wound up using them just to be close. However that left Arianne and Tyrion in the Tower of the Hand with Tommen, since Mrycella was already staying with Sansa so often, and everyone just wound up in the Red Keep. 

As evening arrived the night before Aegon’s siege on the Brotherhood, their family was having their final meal when the Queen was struck with a vision. It was so powerful and sudden that it made her gasp, worrying everyone at the table, but she could hardly believe what she saw. As the men flying under the Targaryen and Tyrell banners were preparing to attack the Brotherhood between them and Storm's End, the army blockading the city disappeared.

One moment they were there and suddenly they weren't.

Aegon and Jon shared a look atop their dragons in confusion, both of them worried this was some trick by Renly and the Tyrells. But, that didn't make sense. Loras was right there and desperate to get to his lover. And when they did make it into the city, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands was as hungry and exhausted as his people.

There was no doubt that this wasn’t the worst siege he'd endured. Renly had faced that as a child. The Stormlands had been under attack though.

Sansa shook her head as the vision ended and tried to put it together. The Brotherhood was five thousand strong. Why would they waste such powerful magic to attack Robert's rightful heir?

And then it struck her.

"The Brotherhood is going to attack King's Landing," She whispered, hand clutching Tywin's tunic where the Great Lion was trying to check on her. Tully blue eyes flicked to Lannister green, "They're already here. Under the guise of blacksmiths relocating."

He turned to yell at Jon to pull in the City Watch and their remaining five thousand forces. The Lord Commander jumped up and ran out with Oberyn, the Red Viper yelling for Ellaria to get the girls and stay with Sansa. She grabbed a pack for the babes and gave Ellyn her decorative wolf pillow when her daughter got upset, because that always made the girl feel better.

Uncle Brynden had Rhaegon and they were barricaded in the throne room by the time the sounds of erupting chaos reached them. Varys and Sam were with them, but all her friends could confirm from last minute sources was that Dondarrion was in the city, as well as Thoros. Sansa sat on the Iron Throne with her son, while the rest splayed around the stairs about her.

Uncle Brynden and Tywin were on either side of the throne, the Great Lion holding Ellyn, and Myrcella's hand twisted in her grandfather's pant leg as they all prayed, Tyrion right next to her. Arianne was on the top stair next to her goodfather holding Tommen, while Ellaria was on the stairs to Sansa's other side with Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza. Sam and Varys paired off to one side and the only family members missing were those leading the fight outside.

Eventually there was only one outcome, however, and Sansa saw when they were about to bust down the door, "Uncle, take Rhaegon."

"Sansa…" He got ready to argue.

"It wasn't up for debate."

The Blackfish nodded and took her son quickly.

Sansa stood from the throne just as the great wood doors broke open and a hundred men from the Brotherhood Without Banners poured in. She descended the stairs to face off with Beric Dondarrion and his priest sidekick, both bloody and having seen better days. Both seemed apprehensive about facing her as the temperature in the room plummeted.

"Lady Stark…"

"My husband would disagree with you vehemently."

"The rightful king must sit on the Iron Throne, or we are all doomed."

"He does," Her head tilted of its own accord, "So it begs the question of why you're doing this."

"Robert took the throne by conquest…"

"And he's dead. His heir willingly abdicated the throne and the Targaryen Dynasty was restored."

"We were commissioned by Robert Baratheon to protect his kingdom from usurpers who would destroy him…"

"And who protected the people from the Fat King?" Sansa demanded.

The knight didn't seem to know what to do with that question. But, after reeling for a moment he came back to himself enough to insist, "You are the daughter of the Quiet Wolf; Robert Baratheon's best friend. Abandon your crown and take your children to his protection, or there will be violence."

He grabbed her arm and Sansa met his gaze evenly, before reaching her other hand back to slap him as hard as she could, "I choose violence."

Lady snarled just behind her.

And the revived man jerked her in anger, before looking down when his fingers cracked like ice. Shocked, he pulled away and his other hand rushed to his freezing cheek. Sansa watched as he backed away with a cry and slowly turned to ice before all of them.

It only took a moment before he was a frozen statue that shattered before everyone gathered. Half the men behind the Priest of R'Hollor looked terrified and the others angry. Sansa only had eyes for one of them though, "Do you believe, Thoros of Myr, that you could bring him back from that?"

He didn’t have an answer and Sansa looked to the men behind him.

“You saved Euron from my father’s blade to buy them the Iron Islands, but failed to bring him back from ash,” She began, “Then you save Dondarrion from my sister’s noose and led them against all of Westeros, but fail to bring him back from the magic of the First Men and the Children of the Forest.”

The fear in her eyes answered her question before it was even asked.

“Do you hope there is life after death, so that these men may find you there?”

She saw her answer in his eyes and let the ice of the North consume him as well. Those that had been angry joined the fearful rest with the loss of a man they considered the source of the Brotherhood's power, especially when dragons roared in the distance. Her boys had reached the same conclusion she had, then, and were flying in fast on their mythical counterparts.

"Lay down your arms," Sansa instructed, "And I will spare you my husband's dragon. It's the only mercy you will be offered."

After a breath one man threw down his sword, then another, and soon they were all unarmed. There was no reason to drag the sentencing out to Sansa's mind and all of them turned to ice before shattering. There was still fighting going on outside the Keep, but it seemed as if only the hundred men had infiltrated their home; the rest were being held off by the City Watch.

The Queen was surprised when it was Elia who appeared at her elbow, "You just executed a hundred men!!!"

Sansa looked down and met her gaze, realizing the girl was a bit in awe of her, "The man who passed the sentence should swing the sword. That's the way of the North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe we are almost to the end of this journey! Last chapter goes up tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Order was restored promptly when Aegon and Jon landed in the city with two dragons, but the fallout from the night of fighting was priceless. Their Lord Commander and Oberyn were unharmed for holding off the majority of the Brotherhood and then rounding them up for execution, but it was the party that infiltrated the Red Keep which caused the most damage. As soon as they left the throne room it was to find Obara and Dacey dead in the hallway.

Along with every other guard from that spot to the entrance. Friends and family had been slaughtered by men seeking to honor Robert Baratheon and it horrified everyone. From the King and Queen to the people who had endured the Fat King there was a moon long mourning period. Oberyn was a disheveled mess for losing his first born and Sansa wrote the letter to Dacey's mother personally.

The rest of the night and following day she spent restoring peace, doling out justice, and honoring the dead from the attack. When her husband finally returned to their chambers from doing the same he broke down as he couldn't in public. His cousin was dead and he felt like it was his fault for falling for the trick.

It took time, but it was Arianne who finally put both the King and their uncle back together again. Near the end of that moon, as Jaime approached with the ten thousand men from the Crownlands they had marched to Storm's End, she reminded them that Obara wouldn't have wanted this. That the first Sand Snake had been an example for all of her younger sisters and she was probably rolling in her grave to see what had become of the two men that she'd left the responsibility to.

It wasn't an instantaneous fix, but both were trying to rejoin the world of the living. And if Sansa saw her husband kneel before the statue of the Stranger in the Sept of Baelor, something that she'd only done when married to Ramsay Bolton, then she'd take it to her grave. Ellaria insisted that the Dornishmen were too much alike and all they could do was support the pair through their grief.

And to Sansa it seemed like the bad news just kept coming. Desmera gave birth to two beautiful red haired and blue eyes daughters, but she died in the birthing bed. Uncle Edmure was so distraught that, since the Middle Wolves proved themselves, Catelyn Tully Stark took Little Ned to Riverrun, knowing someone had to care for her nieces.

Lord Paxter tracked Sansa down and asked for her support in ensuring that his granddaughter would inherit Riverrun and be the next Riverlands Paramount. The Queen quickly agreed. Desmera Tully was a beautiful baby, according to her mother, with clear and porcelain skin; she'd make a fabulous heir to the seat. And Minisa Tully was adorable with her mother's freckles and hair already too curly for words.

It was discussed at length and decided that, since Bran was only ten and three, they'd betroth him to Minisa. And Mother betrothed Little Ned to Desmera. Her brother was in shambles and all the letters Sansa got from the woman and friends declared that it was the maiden Tully currently acting as Paramount.

Even Aegon looked a bit nervous to realize that wolves currently held all the land north of the Riverlands.

Bran was unsure what to do with being betrothed to a mere babe, but it was Jaime who comforted him. Men were never truly ready to marry before thirty and the Middle Wolf would still be a year short of that. It seemed to comfort her brother a great deal that he'd still be younger than the Golden Lion was when he finally settled down.

Father was snappy and snarly as all of his children but Arya and Rickon were married or betrothed, but he'd consented to the matches. And letters were still constantly being traded by Domeric and Arya, despite her more permanent station in the Twins. Though he didn't like saying it, the Quiet Wolf confessed that he'd also consent to a betrothal contract for her at ten and five, if she so desired.

He couldn't allow it for Sansa and not Arya.

As the knews of Desmera sunk in, a sense of panic had taken over Aegon, “Maybe you should take moon tea… Sansa, I couldn’t…”

She wasn’t even angry as they sat in their solar after retiring for the evening. He’d just lost his cousin and clearly no one had told him. They probably thought that he already knew. So much tragedy had befallen them since he marched for the Stormlands that Sansa hadn’t even thought to do so herself, “It might be a bit late for that.”

Indigo gems shot to her as he smoked on the balcony, “Already?”

Sansa smiled and sat Ellyn down on the floor, “I fully intend to see all seven of our children married and with their own, Aegon.”

He pulled her onto his lap on the railing, nose burying in her collar bone, “I… A hundred children with you wouldn’t be enough, but Sans… I wouldn’t survive your loss.”

“You would,” She kissed his silver blonde hair, “But, you won’t have to.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Do you question my honor as a Stark?”

“Never, wife.”

They kissed for a few minutes, before he dropped to his knees to talk to her belly that had just returned to being flat, “Now remember. You’re going to be a big strong boy and look just like Papa, right?”

“Aegon!” She shook her head, but he just kept mouthing off as if he were truly in accord with their next child. After a few minutes Sansa rolled her eyes and moved to lay her eyes on the children they already had, "Do you long for life in the kennels, husband?"

He looked up at her confused and the Queen refused to give away anything. When he turned to look at their solar and realized Rhaegon had pulled himself up to paw at a sheathed Dawn as the sword rested against Jon's chaise, the King hurried over and skidded to his knees to seize his son, "Ser! Ser! Halt there! Are you trying to get Papa into trouble?!"

The babe giggled as he grabbed onto the Dornishman's braid with one hand while pointing to the sword with his other set of tiny fingers, "Ppp...Ppp...Ppp!"

"Once conquest at a time, tiny prince," Aegon instructed, "Now, come on, say 'Papa' for me. Papa?"

The baby in his arms gave a valiant effort, "Pa… Psh."

"Almost, son, almost," Aegon grinned at him, "Try again. Papa?"

They tried for a while and Sansa cheered with her husband when the heir to Westeros finally managed, "Pa-pa!"

Kissing her first born was its own reward and Sansa was quick to scoop up her first born daughter. Unfortunately the little princess was quite insistent that the 'mmm' sound was something bad. And after a while of trying to no avail, Sansa had another idea.

She grabbed her decorative wolf pillow and held it up for Ellyn, "Can you say 'wolf'?"

"Woo… Woo… Woo!" Ellen demanded, grabbing for the pillow as soon as it was within sight.

"Almost," Sansa allowed, "Wolf!"

"Wool… Wool… Wool!"

"So close, darling," Sansa tried one more time, "Wolf!"

Ellyn's nose scrunched up in a gesture that Aegon often accused his wife of granting their daughter and her indigo eyes sparked with determination, "Wol-f! Wol-f!"

Both of her parents cheered and for the next moon the children had to tell everyone the new words they'd learned to say. Especially when Ellyn learned that screaming 'wolf' usually made Lady appear. It was quite the sight and everyone thought them adorable.

The Great Khaleesi of Essos agreed after the attack that it was best to delay her visit for a few months when the city was already on edge. Aegon had spent years trading letters to his aunt and also told Sansa about his experience with her in Essos. Viserys never told her what the Mad King did to the people of the Seven Kingdoms, instead only talking about their birthright, so it had fallen to him.

Even before he'd known the truth of Rhaegar's parentage, Aegon had promised her that they bore that weight together, but in this life Daenerys seemed to understand what she hadn't before. That Tywin was right and a child of the Aerys would never be put back on the Iron Throne. And they needed to be careful even bringing her into the city.

So, it was agreed that she wouldn't parade through as Sansa had. While both of her sons were coming to Westeros with her, their father was staying in Essos to maintain control, and Aegon couldn't wait to meet his younger cousin. He'd gotten to meet Drogon and Sansa had seen as much in her first vision of her husband, but he hadn't met little Aemon yet.

The plan was for the Khaleesi was for her to fly in on her dragon, Viserion, that way she was with them and safe while in the Crownlands. 

While that was being planned and the time was set to align with the twins turning a year old, the supply lines were bringing new work and economic prosperity to Westeros. While King’s Landing was nervous about the daughter of Aerys and Queen Rhaella returning, they also were tempted by the possibility of greater trade and exports to Essos. And the Citadel was working hard to discover everything they could about wights and the threat coming from the Lands of Always Winter.

So, as they settled into the winter months, both Rhaegon and Ellyn were trying to start walking. Sansa was so excited as they were trying to do so in the halls after court, Aegon leaning down a few feet away to encourage them, “Come on, Ellyn! Come to Papa!”

That same scrunched up nose spoke of determination and she took a step away from Sansa, reaching for him as she went, and all the nobles from court were gathered around to watch too. Lady loitered next to the little maiden as she walked, looking as nervous as Sansa felt. Rhaegon made a curious noise as he clung to his kneeling mother’s neck, big blue eyes trained on his sister.

When her daughter made it, Sansa cheered with the gathered crowd and Aegon lifted the squealing babe onto his hip to kiss her chubby cheek. Seeing the girl’s success had the Blackfish kneeling next to the King, “Come on, Rhaegon. You can do it, tiny prince!”

Her son giggled and let go of Sansa, reaching out for the Tully instead, “Fish! Fish!”

“That’s right! Come to Papa Fish!”

The Queen shared a smile with Tywin where the Great Lion was standing behind his paramour with his arms crossed. No one was quite sure when it happened in the last few moons, but over time the children running around the Red Keep had determined that if the Hand of the King was ‘Papa Lion’ then the Blackfish simply had to be ‘Papa Fish’. Both seasoned warriors had endured the names with pride and a liberal dash of fondness, if Sansa wasn’t misreading them.

Tempted by the sight of his favorite person besides Sansa, the heir to the throne took a tentative step forward, and she was glad to have another babe to blame her tears on. He just made it and stumbled into the Master of Laws’ arms, earning another round of applause from the gathered crowd, which slowly started to disburse. Everyone was so excited that she was with child again so quickly and it had aided in breathing life back into the Capital following the Brotherhood’s attack and their losses.

They retired to their rooms with the family and let the children practice their new skills as everyone settled about. Myrcella had turned ten and two, which put her right in the middle of Elia and Obella, a state which she literally was as the three reclined against Lady before the fireplace when Ellyn wandered over. And Jon was on his favorite chaise with Ghost’s head in his lap. Oberyn was smoking on the balcony with Ellaria, though Sansa had agreed to keep the younger Sand Snakes for the night so they could venture out after dinner, and Arianne was snuggled up to Jaime on their extended cushion, perfectly mirroring the King and Queen.

The growly and grouchy old men had disappeared on them, so Sansa went out on the balcony for some quiet when everyone else broke into a case of the lemon spirit that Doran sent them from Dorne to honor Obara's passing. Giving her a moment to herself, she wasn't expecting either the Blackfish or Great Lion to rejoin them that night. All the more when both wandered into the King's Chambers, she took note.

Where Tywin broke for the spirited masses, Uncle Brynden came outside with her. And as soon as the Queen saw tears in his eyes, Sansa braced herself, one hand splayed across her belly where their next babe was just beginning to show again. He sat next to her on the railing and glared at the letter clutched in his hands.

"Margery and Loras are going to extend their stay in High Garden," He cleared his throat when the words stuck there, "Lenna's… Olenna's taken ill and there's nothing the maesters can do."

Sansa went into his arms and cried. If she felt her hair get wet as he did the same, then she'd take it to her grave. The Queen of Thorns always seemed like she'd outlive them all. Tywin and the man clutching her tight would soon be all they had left of that generation.

She knew that death could not be escaped, but that certainly made swallowing their losses no easier. Talking to Ysilla and Margery helped. And though the Lady of Winterfell had never met Margery, both of them sent letters to the Rose of High Garden, making sure she knew that if there was anything they could do, or that she needed, all the woman had to do was ask. The Red Wolf was also sure that her mother was sending similar support from Riverrun.

And despite the fact that Dondarrion had escaped the noose, Sansa received nothing but outstanding reports about Arya’s regency, no one wanting to cross the Middle Wolves after their display. Renly and the Stormlands were recovering from the magical siege and both supply lines were preparing to face their first winter. The Jons were working in tandem to meet the challenges faced by both the east and west coast supply lines, while Robb was preparing the North for a major influx beginning in two years.

As the news of Olenna sunk in, Sansa had never felt her age was more of a lie, and she could feel the weight of even more years upon her. She was in the Godswood one morning, praying and trying to sort through her feelings with Lord Varys, when snow started to pour from the sky. It was too warm to stick, but the Master of Whispers was relieved to see her beam and rush back into the Red Keep.

Myrcella and Obella met her and they hurried back to the twins in the nursery and bundled them up to take the two outside. Eventually Aegon wandered in with all their family that made up the Small Council and the lot decided to follow them into the garden. It really wasn't supposed to be a party, but when her ladies court heard of where they'd gathered it certainly became an impromptu feast.

And Sansa felt better for it.

With Rhaegon and Ellyn's first nameday approaching, they began planning to receive the Great Khaleesi of Essos, as well as her children. There was just something about knowing that she'd be seeing Dany again that had her working extra hard on her dress for the reception. And she couldn't help leaning into her roots to do so. 

The scarlet underskirts glistened beautifully and she attached it to a blue bodice that shimmered identically. They both had silver waves, one at the bottom of the underskirt, and the other up about the neck. Then she used a shining silver material for the overskirts decorated with white snowflakes. The neck was a scoop and she did long bell sleeves. Finally on the sleeves, she put a double row of red and blue waves at the bottom, then all of it came together in an introverted version of her final dress from the Tourney of the Hand.

She wore her winter rose necklace and her Red Wolf jewelry, although she removed the red suns, so that Aegon could represent his half of the kingdom. Pairing it all with her wolf and dragon cloak, Sansa thought it all looked quite fabulous.

So, they had the guards on duty keeping an eye on the sky when it was time for Daenerys to arrive any day. Aegon was hearing petitions when the horn finally sounded. She grabbed the twins and made her way to meet up with the rest of the family to form the welcoming party.

The King was front and center, holding Rhaegon, and Sansa was right behind him holding Ellyn. Jon was at his other shoulder and all three of them were in their wolf cloaks branded with large red three headed dragons. The Targaryens of the Seven Kingdoms were cheered by the small crowd gathered in the square as soon as they appeared.

The lions and snakes stood just behind them. Tywin had Myrcella on her arm, a custom which she'd taken to more fondly as she gained a bit in height after turning ten and two, rather than holding hands. Though at the same time she was still clasping hold of Tyrion, who was flanked by Jaime; Tommen riding on the back of the Golden Lion.

Arianne was on her husband's arm and bridged the gap between the lions and snakes. Oberyn was next to his niece, Ellaria ever on his arm, and the Sand Snakes were scattered around them fascinated by the approaching dragon.

The Blackfish was back with the rest of the Small Council and everyone was watching with baited breath.

The only thing that happened was the Khaleesi touching down dressed in Dothraki garb. It was different for Westeros, very much so, but that wasn't really the point. The garment was composed of a short skirt barely covering her knees and showing most of her stomach with no sleeves.

And it had just started snowing again.

"Aegon!" Sansa cried outraged, already waving for Cella to come and get Ellyn, "You didn't warn them?!"

"I said it was winter!" He winced, "Just occurred to me that she might not know what that meant."

"Mother have mercy," Sansa shook her head and rushed over to where the woman was dismounting her green and gold dragon with two boys. One was about a year older than the twins and the other a couple years older than him; both were only on leather pants, "Get Drogon!"

Her husband yelled something in Dothraki and the older boy instantly went running into his arms. Sansa saw the new dragon sniffing at the King, probably remembering him, and it set her with a cautious look as she approached, but allowed it. All she did was unclip her wolf cloak to throw over the silver blonde woman's shoulders, "Here! Let me tie it for you!"

Her teeth were chattering and she was clutching the babe to her chest in an attempt to keep him warm, "Thank you. You must be Sansa."

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," She smiled gently, "Welcome to Westeros."

"I have new respect for your family's words," The woman expressed, "Aegon taught them to me, but I didn't understand."

Sansa kissed her cheek, "Let's get you inside and in something warmer."

They were held up momentarily by roars from the dragons of the west flying in. Viserion responded excitedly before soaring up to meet them and everyone watched the three brothers play from commoners, to nobility, to royalty. Eventually though the three took off to explore and Aegon waved to the people below, Drogon mimicking him from his place under the man's cloak and hoisted up on his hip.

Sansa and the Khaleesi did the same, before they all turned to get inside and out of the snow. The crowd clapped politely, but there was still a certain tension apparent in the present of Aerys' daughter. Even that relaxed a bit when her dragon left though.

This wasn’t the same woman that Jon brought to Winterfell. She knew who her father was, what he’d done to her mother and his people at the end, and she was horrified. Knowing Aegon existed meant that she no longer wanted Westeros. Instead she’d kept her attention on her husband and the lands from which Aegon the Conqueror came; from what her husband said, the Great Khaleesi of Essos considered herself more the daughter of the original dragon rider, rather than Aerys.

And arriving the way she had helped many see that she was just a girl. A mother with two boys shivering in the snow. So, Sansa brought her inside and got her a warm dress.

She looked good in greek velvet with gold stitching and trimmed in white fox fur around the bottom, bell sleeves, and box neckline. Though she wasn’t used to wearing such heavy clothing, it was clear why it was necessary with snow still falling outside, and luckily Sansa had a seamstress who stayed in the palace to help get the boys dressed before the feast.

Dany and Arianne made fast friends and, only because of her past life, Sansa was a bit relieved. They bonded over being unfamiliar with the cold. And both were equally fascinated to hear Sansa talk about Winterfell and living in a place where it snowed even in the summer.

They put the boys in black tunics with gold stallions on the back, charging on green fields, and red three headed dragons on the shoulders. Though they were unused to the garments, both seemed to like the imagery. And Sansa learned that Drogon spoke the Common Tongue of Westeros, taught by his mother, even though his accent was thick, and he was excited to teach her Dothraki.

He was also excited to meet his other uncle in Jon and was enraptured by Ghost, who let the little dragon ride on his back. Khal Drogo’s heir was certainly a handsome young warrior, looking mostly like his father with a dark tan and long black hair tied back by a lavender ribbon which matched his eyes. Those clearly came from his mother.

Aemon was a smaller version of him and seemed content to play with Rhaegon and Ellyn on a fur by the fire until they left for the feast. The three babes couldn’t have looked more different, but they were family. And Sansa was happy to see the contentedness that surrounded her husband in their presence.

The feast was a real experience. Dany knew who the Lannisters were and the history they had with her father given everything Aegon had divulged, so she tended to steer clear of Tywin, but Tyrion stuck close to her throughout the night to make sure nothing got out of hand. Everyone from Dorne to White Harbor wanted trade deals with Essos, so there was quite a bit of talk concerning such deals.

It was as people got drunk outside of the Red Keep that the night got out of hand, however. Sansa first noticed Lord Commander Connington disappear when several guards came into the party, but she didn’t think anything about it at first. Then Aegon’s surrogate father came back for Oberyn, then Tywin, and finally her husband.

“Is something wrong?” Dany asked her as people were starting to excuse themselves from the party to retire.

“Yes,” Sansa admitted, “But I have no idea what the issue is.” She shrugged and offered her arm to the other woman, “Shall we go find out?”

The Khaleesi grinned and seemed to like the fact that Sansa was willing to go straight into the action, so the two of them left with Arianne and Ellaria following them. She didn’t know it until they got to the main ramparts door, but the older women were their only guests. A vision danced before her, more a shimmer, and the Queen realized that Elia, Obella, and Myrcella were down the hall and peaking around the corner at them.

“You three were supposed to stay at the feast,” Sansa called them out.

“You left!” Elia reminded, coming out first and leading the younger maidens.

“Elia!” Ellaria looked ready to tear her daughter a new one, but Sansa just laughed.

“Come on, then,” She waved the three maidens out behind her, “Might as well see what the men have gotten themselves into.”

Walking out onto the main rampart overlooking King’s Landing, Sansa very intentionally refused to think of Joffrey, even if she wasn’t entirely successful. The sounds of chaos were immediate upon their emergence to the high wall. It wasn’t the first riot that the Queen had endured and she listened for something to tell them what was happening below.

A scream of ‘Mad Queen’ and ‘She’ll burn us all’ did just that and Dany flinched next to her. Sansa sighed and led her party over to Uncle Brynden and Jon Connington where they were shouting orders to the men below and dodging things being thrown. It took the pair a moment to notice the women, but when they did their reaction was not to request aid.

“Sansa, get back inside!” The Blackfish ordered, “It’s a fucking shitstorm down there!”

Dany looked at her curious for the scarlet queen’s reaction.

All she did was roll her eyes and let go of the Khaleesi to step up beside her uncle, “No, I don’t think I will.”

The Targaryen Princes, Oberyn, and Jaime were all engaged in sword fights in the courtyard and so were many of the City Watch where they were all scattered around the square. The White Wolf and Golden Lion must have been relatively new additions to fray, because they’d still been at the feast when Sansa left. Tywin was on his war stallion directing the men on the ground and it was madness below.

She was glad that the twins were already in bed.

For some it was already too late; commoners who were clearly drunk and had no business taking on the trained soldiers that her husband had been getting into shape since their arrival. But, there was also a chance there didn’t have to be any more blood shed.

Things stopped being thrown at the ramparts as soon as she appeared, meaning Sansa knew she had a greater advantage here than she ever had the night of Blackwater Bay, because they loved her. It was more than worth it to pull out an old party trick, if it would stop this unnecessary violence, “Gentle Mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows. Let them know a better day.”

She reached back and grabbed Dany, pulling the Great Khaleesi into view with her and encouraged her to join in as the rioters started to stop and listen to the song, “Gentle Mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows. Let them know a better day.”

Ellaria smiled and came up to her other side with Arianne, “Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath and tame the fury. Teach us all a kinder way.”

Soon the fighting had ceased below them and women around the city emerged to join in singing the song, “Gentle Mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows. Let them know a better day. Gentle Mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows. Let them know a better day.”

By the time all the voices quieted, the maidens had joined in too and were leaning over the wall to see all the men below staring up at them. It was Elia looking up at her with a muttered exclamation of disbelief that made Sansa smile down at her. They watched many of the men throw down their arms and turn to leave, before she urged the girls to go to bed.

Ellaria took them and Dany, while Sansa stayed with Arianne to make sure a second wave of violence didn’t break out below.

Uncle Brynden saddled up next to her shaking his head, “Well done, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Lord Tully.”

After the riots, King’s Landing seemed to return to the same city that they’d been ruling prior to the Brotherhood’s attack. Sansa got letters from her mother and father expressing how proud they were of her putting an end to the violence and expressing their excitement to receive word of their next grandchild in just another five moons. She also got a letter from Ysilla, her friend proclaiming that she’d started telling Little Sansa the story every night, so she would know that she had a lot to live up to.

That answered the question about if there was anyone in the family the Blackfish hadn’t told.

And, so, with things moving forward in King’s Landing, the rest of the kingdom seemed to do the same. She, Ysilla, and Margery were all about in the same place of their pregnancies, meaning their letters were full of funny stories and frustrated anecdotes about carrying stubborn men’s children. Sansa divulged to both of them about Aegon’s mission to have her next son look just like him to spite Theon and she confessed to being about ready to ship him off to the kennels.

Sam was measuring her and Sansa was doing the numbers for the eastern supply line, with the additions of the new imports from Essos that they’d agreed would start coming into White Harbor, Gull Town, and Sunspear on his desk, until she noticed the Grand Maester shaking his head, “What?”

“You just can’t stop yourself, can you?”

“What?” Sansa demanded, “I didn’t do anything!”

“Fine,” Sam shrugged, “We’ll blame the Dornishman.”

“Sam…”

“You’re having twins again.”

Sansa blinked at him, a hand flying to her rounding belly, “Truly.”

“Yes,” He rolled his eyes, “You and your mother took Tully fertility as a challenge.”

She felt like she was walking on air for the rest of the day. Small Council was over, so she retired to ladies’ court, but she didn’t disclose the news to anyone. The lot commented on her glowing and Sansa would admit she felt that way in her altered lavender and white dress.

Waiting to tell Aegon that night, unlike her first pregnancy they decided to keep the new to themselves for the night, and she had to laugh at her husband. He was bargaining with both babes now, wanting a son who looked like himself to send to the Iron Islands so much he could taste it. Sansa continued to just roll her eyes, but it made him feel better, so she left the King be.

They made the announcement the next morning and everyone was further energized by the news. If Uncle Brynden was a bit quiet, Sansa only followed him out to Blackwater Bay after Small Council adjourned and embraced him warmly. Though he’d never had children of his own, no one could deny that the Blackfish loved his family more than anything and stood fiercely in their guard. She would have all seven of her children, Sansa promised.

Sam was already preaching that after these kids were born, moon tea was a necessity for a while. Her body would need time to recover from giving birth to four children in two years and she’d promised to listen to him when he became Grand Maester. The Queen smiled and agreed to the terms.

Arianne spoke to her about moon tea and Daenerys was very curious about the substance that apparently did not exist in Essos. They actually wound up going to Sam to see if the recipe was something that could be exported from Westeros into the country and he agreed it was, but there needed to be a high level of education with it. So, Sansa brought the issue before the Small Council as a potentiality and their Grand Maester agreed to formulate a plan for which territories would best be utilized in collecting the ingredients and shipping them across the sea.

The Dornish Princess was excited to skip her moonblood after having been in the Capital for six moons. She and her husband made the pronouncement that night at dinner and Tywin was ecstatic. They weren’t planning to leave for Dorne any sooner, but were already debating names.

Aegon snorted when they finally retired to their bed for the night, “She’s had a plan for her heir’s names since Uncle Doran first suggested she wouldn’t inherit Dorne. Jaime has no say.”

“What is her plan?”

“You’ll see,” He promised, unstrapping Dawn from his side as they got undressed, “You have a raven from Robb.”

Sansa smiled as she grabbed it, always excited to hear from her brother, and luckily this was not bad news… exactly. It was an idea proposed by the Northern lords. Castle Black was beginning to face more and more scouting wights and it was becoming apparent that the Seven Kingdoms needed to know exactly what they would be facing in a few years.

For now the numbers were nothing that the Wall couldn’t handle. Every man there had been outfitted with dragonglass first, then the Northern army. It was just something that they would have to face eventually and there was no reason to dally.

They wanted to send a scouting party of their own into the Lands of Always Winter, but Uncle Benjen swore that no human party could make it. Smalljon suggested that they utilize the King and White Wolf’s dragons for the expedition. They could travel faster and go farther into the lands, then Aegon and Jon could tell them what they were dealing with.

When she explained the contents of the missive to her husband, he was quiet for a long time, and then slowly nodded, “It has to be done.”

So, the royal couple took this new mission before the Small Council.

The Queen was shocked when her husband's visiting aunt insisted that she go as well. Three dragons were better than two. So, Sansa made sure that they knew the dragons had to be defended. Their people, of both Westeros and Essos, could not afford for the Night King to seize a mythical beast like a dragon for himself.

It was Uncle Brynden who posed another issue, “When? The babes come in three moons.”

Aegon sighed, “It won’t take us that long. Getting to Winterfell only takes a day on a dragon…”

“Yes, you already proved that,” Tywin snarked with an eye roll to his right.

“If we leave in a week, I’ll be back in plenty of time.”

A vision danced before Sansa’s eyes and she knew that wasn’t going to be true, but she agreed anyway, “Of course you will. Our people deserve to know what we’re facing.”

So, she sent a response to her brother and warned him who would be arriving to Winterfell in a week's time. The rest of their time together was spent preparing for his departure and deciding who was going. Jaime agreed to go since he was familiar with Castle Black, but with three dragons and after the attack by the Brotherhood Without Banners, everyone else was staying with her in the Capital.

As the days passed, however, Sansa saw her husband become more and more like a caged animal. A dragon put in chains. At first she thought he would work his feelings out, but when she walked into Sam’s office the day before he was supposed to leave and both Jaime and the Jons were being treated for injuries from the Training Yard, looking like they had after reclaiming the Iron Islands, she’d had enough.

“You can’t take your fears out on the rest of the family,” Sansa accused as soon as she got back to their room, “Your baby brother looks like he just barrelled another dragon into a castle!”

He was splayed out in their gold and black iron tub. It was shaped a bit like a ship except for that it had a flat bottom and he had both arms strone over the edge while his head rested on the smooth metal, “They wanted to go three on one.”

“Aegon,” She growled and ice appeared on the edge of the tub.

Alerted by the cold sensation, his head popped up in surprise, and when he realized what happened indigo eyes shot to her. He took in the sight of her glare and Lady towering next to her, especially when the direwolf snarled and snapped, “Oh, you’re actually pissed.”

Sansa glared at him harder, “That’s my brother too.”

Much to her surprise, the Targaryen King only tilted his head and studied her for the longest time. Eventually he divulged sadly, “I don’t think you’ve ever been mad at me before.”

She realized that was true. Even after the Iron Islands, Sansa had only truly been scared. And frustrated as she'd been about the twins being born, the Queen was torn about what to do, not mad at him, "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to," He confessed, looking so ashamed that something within her melted instantly, seeing the Dragon King Reborn seem so small calmed her, "It was the Targaryen Battle Rage. I didn't… I wouldn't have…"

He trailed off and she took a seat on the bench in the washroom window, not ready to let her anger go just yet, "The what?"

"It happens in my family when…" His head fell back on the tub, "We can lose ourself in a fight. Become almost… The Baratheons have it too. They're the only other family in Westeros that can do it."

"What happened?" She demanded again.

"Jon got excited and was bouncing around the Yard. He's been excited for the mission all week…"

That much was true. The White Wolf couldn't wait to venture into the Lands of Always Winter. He seemed to believe wholeheartedly that he'd find himself there.

"He wanted to go three on one and I thought I could handle it. Then he came up behind me moving fast and… Next thing I knew they were all in the mud at my feet."

He started crying and Sansa realized he'd already been upset, the dam just hadn't broken yet, "It hasn't happened like that since I was a teenager. When Uncle Oberyn was training me and the first time I beat him and… Jon had to tell us what it was. We didn't know."

She got up and moved to sit next to the tub finally, even if it was cumbersome as the twins got bigger, "Aegon, you weren't trying to hurt them."

"But I did. What if…"

"You didn't," Sansa ended the trail of his thoughts. There was nothing good to come from going down that road.

Aegon always guarded his back as best he could in battle. Where Jon had to make his peace in the past years with the fact that he'd cheered their father's death, learn to live with the fact that the Quiet Wolf, his idol, kept Rhaegar Targaryen's attention so that Robert could sneak up behind him like a wolf as Ned Stark taught him, the same scenario had haunted her husband's nightmares. In so many ways the Honorable Ned Stark was the man who's blessing her husband longed for with all his heart, but he feared that he'd face the wrath of the Quiet Wolf like his father.

It was only since marrying her that Aegon learned it really didn't matter if the wolf was before or behind him. Even as his innermost fears remained of the latter. Jon had startled him and it had consequences.

Sansa would remember this when her children began to train for battle though. She wished she'd known before and wondered, "Jon's never…"

"He has. Once."

Her scarlet head tilted, "When?"

"At the Tourney of the Hand when we fought. He just didn't know what was happening and I had more experience."

"Oh."

“I’m so sorry, Sansa.”

She sighed and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes, “They’ll be fine. No more practice rounds that get so rough though.”

“I swear it.”

Eventually he got out of the tub and wandered over to put on his linen pants in nothing but a towel. Sansa would admit to often forgetting just how pretty her husband was. Then he walked around without a shirt and remembering why she was nervous on her wedding night was a challenge.

There was no comparison to Ramsay and Aegon. They didn’t play the same game. And physically they were not even in the same league.

Her thoughts were traced away momentarily when she saw his hands shaking, “What’s wrong?!”

The King looked at her confused where maids had just brought in trays so they could eat in their rooms tonight and it took him a moment to follow her Tully blue gaze to his hands. When he did, his response was just to clench them into fists and shrug, “It’s nothing.”

“Aegon…”

“The battle rage comes on in a flash,” His smile was gentle and a bit embarrassed, “But coming off it’s a longer experience. It’ll stop in a bit.”

“You need a maester! I’m going to get Sam,” She was already hurrying out the door when he rushed in front of her laughing.   
  
“No, Sansa, it’s fine.”

“You’re shaking!”

He just shook his head, “I’ll smoke and it’ll stop. Come on. We’re fine, love.”

She let him pull her out on the balcony, but still felt the tremors where his hand was holding hers. He didn’t seem to think it anything odd though and she loaded the pipe for him when her question finally returned to her, “Do you ever think about laying with other women?”

It surprised him so much that he started to cough instead of exhaling and that was something Aegon never did. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, though she sobered when indigo eyes focused in one her again, “No… Do you think about other men?”

“No, but I’ve…” Sansa flushed. She really shouldn’t have started this vein of conversation, “Arianne was talking about some of her female lovers and I…”

She trailed off and Aegon sat back to study her. He wasn’t surprised by his cousin; Arianne was an adventurer and very sexually active, just like Uncle Oberyn. Aegon had wondered about Sansa’s imagination in the area and had to guess, “Margery?”

Her face turned as red as her hair and Sansa demanded, “How did you…?”

“It was obvious she wanted you, darling. I knew from the time your Uncle Edmure got married, as soon as I walked in and found the two of you dancing together,” Her husband shrugged, “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same, but there was obviously a connection.”

“I would never…”

“Don’t,” Aegon cut her off with a chuckle, “It’s alright. The conjured image will probably never leave my head, but I don’t mind.”

“What if I’d said I thought about other men?” Sansa asked coyly, in now way surprised when he snatched her up.

“Then I’d have to go full on Dornishmen on some cunts until I was the only man in your thoughts,” He insisted, kissing her.

They fell into bed and managed to stay there until after darkness fell over the Capital. Her husband was right and when he got a few pipes in the shaking stopped. Eventually, after they’d had their fun, he disappeared into the nursery to get their children and bring them to bed. Sansa didn’t let them sleep in the bed often since they started sleeping through the night, as she didn’t want it to become a habit, but she couldn’t deny Aegon when he was leaving the next morning.

When they were woken up the next morning it was by Ellaria. She’d sent the other maids away and gathered the family to break their fast together one more time before the Targaryens left the Red Keep for Winterfell. Everyone fed off of Prince Jon’s excitement, even his niece and nephew, so it wound up being a rather lively affair.

Sansa smiled when the people cheered and threw flowers when the trio of dragons took off into the sky. They had embraced Daenerys, perhaps not as warmly as they had the Dragon King Reborn and Dark Dragon, as Jon had finally been dubbed, but as the announcements were made of trade deals with Essos they were excited. And Drogon and Aemon were by the Queen’s side to see their mother off on the scouting expedition.

The Khaleesi’s oldest son was fascinated by descriptions of Sansa’s home and the North, so they wound up in the library and she showed him pictures that the Red Keep had collected through time. There were even depictions of the Wall that he was fascinated by. Especially when there was a chance that the Dothraki would end up crossing the Narrow Sea to fight alongside Westeros.

Over the next moon Sansa got many ravens from her husband, and brother, and goodsister. Prince Jon and the Great Khaleesi also sent her a few letters as they got ready to go to the Wall. The night of their arrival there was a great feast and Ysilla said that Dany was rather popular with the Wildlings settled at Winterfell; apparently they weren’t all that different from the Dothraki and she handled them beautifully. 

After a moon in her home, however, the dragons moved from planning their expedition into the Lands of Always Winter with the Northern lords to Castle Black and communications became more rare. As her seventh month of pregnancy wound down, Sansa was worried, but there wasn’t much that she could do from King’s Landing. She was huge, cranky, and uncomfortable no matter what she did.

All the more she wasn’t expecting her water to break when she was before the laughing tree on the first day of her eighth moon. Though a sea of thoughts flooded her mind, Sansa had enough sense to send Lady to get someone. And it was a relief when the direwolf managed to lead Oberyn into the Godswood by the belt of his robe.

“Lady, I will skin you to wear like a… Sansa?”

“My water broke…”

“Oh! Come on, Sans, let’s get you upstairs,” The Dornish Prince changed immediately to making sure she was alright.

It was just that as soon as someone with more experience than her was present, the Queen was able to panic, “I’m only starting my eighth month… Oberyn…”

“That’s nothing for twins,” He smiled at her as they walked through the woods, “Nothing to worry about, Sansa. Your husband’s going to be a real joy. He was supposed to get to be here for this one.”

She rolled her eyes, “I know. Hopefully he’ll get his blonde haired, indigo eyed boy, and won’t be a right pain.”

They made it back to the King’s Chambers and by then Lady was meeting them there, dragging Sam by his brown robe. Ellaria was already there waiting and Sansa was sure she’d seen what was happening with her sight as soon as the wolf showed up to force her paramour out to the Godswood. She had Elia, Obella, Myrcella with her, but promised that the younger Sand Snakes would be along shortly after they’d gone to get the Great Lion and Blackfish from the Small Council Chambers where they were all probably waiting.

And they were just going to have to keep waiting.

Sam checked her and said that they had a couple of hours, so Sansa got into the tub. After going through the process of birth once, she wasn’t all that worried. Arianne took her mother’s place and the girls were gathered in the window seat shoulder to shoulder to watch.

Somewhere in a stray thought, Sansa had to give herself credit for Elia looking fabulous in her short dress that was inspired by both Arya's long tunics and Dany's Dothraki garb. Her red and black outfit just had a lot more fur to keep warm in the winter weather. She'd asked the Queen to make her something like what the two wore and the Red Wolf hadn't been able to say no.

Unlike her first time giving birth, visions didn't dance across her as a distraction, but that was alright. The girls were there asking questions and always entertaining to talk to. The first babe came just as his siblings before him had and Oberyn declared him a beautiful scarlet haired and blue eyed boy after a few minutes for his eyes to open.

"What's his name, Sansa?" Arianne asked excitedly from her spot behind the younger woman.

"Saegon," She managed to get out breathlessly.

As she prepared to give birth to the next baby though, she noticed that it was hurting a lot more. It took a few minutes and then hearing Oberyn curse was her first clue that something was wrong. He didn't leave her in suspense though.

"He's turned wrong," The Red Viper hissed, "Move, Tarly."

Sam did as he was told, well aware that Oberyn had more experience in this arena than he did.

"Are they going to be alright?" Sansa demanded.

"Yes and so are you," He promised, "We're fine."

She pushed with the next pain despite the agony and then her vision started to swim black. All that was left to do was pray she was doing as her gooduncle instructed, but a vision took her without regard for the timing. Even as she was sucked in she prayed for her child's life, even if hers had to be given.

She was sucked into black for a time and then the first thing she saw was snow. Lots of snow. And it was whipping by furiously.

But it was cold and wind that she couldn't feel as she floated somewhere in the air. Then Sunaxes came into view, and Viserion, and finally Ballard. All of their riders were hunkered down behind the dragons' heads and she took a moment to look around.

It took a few minutes of watching, but slowly a mountain appeared in the distance. Dark and cold and devoid of life. Except that upon closer inspection there was movement.

And her husband saw it too.

The three Targaryens flew higher into the sky to avoid detection at Aegon's instruction. When they soared over the mountain Sansa followed and they'd clearly found the keep of the Night King. It wasn't just crawling with a hundred thousand wights, but also a hundred White Walkers. She remembered stories of a special class amongst the Long Night, those that willingly chose to destroy life instead of being claimed after death, but they were said to only be killed by the death of their king.

Who was sitting upon a throne of ice and surrounded by the White Walkers. Where the wights were a more blue color and covered in snow, snow couldn't show on the higher class of dead, because they were already white. As was their king, with his long white hair, and blue eyes that seemed to pierce right into Sansa when he looked up.

His face was somehow familiar, though Sansa couldn't say where she'd seen it before.

Even more shocking was when he stood from the throne and bowed to her. Sansa had no idea how he knew that she was there. Not that it mattered when he turned his attention to the dragons overhead and suddenly it wasn't just the human shaped wights to worry about.

Large hawk-like birds came swooping from the mountain top to attack the trio in a massive swarm, while blue tinted direwolves howled from the ground below, along with bears, and giants rising up to prove there was no mountain at all. Just a hive formed around their leader. And then their attention turned on the dragons as once.

Fighting the birds with Dawn, Blackfyre, and Dark Sister, the Targaryens didn't see when a cannon was brought out by the wights, but their mythical beast did. When large balls of bright blue fire were shot toward them, Sunaxes, Ballard, and Viserion were able to counter at first, as well as burn the swarms of birds. Aegon went to shouting for them to get out of there and the smaller and larger dragons turned first, but it meant that Viserion didn't see the final blast shot toward him and Dany.

Sansa screamed no and it was almost like her husband heard her.

He turned and saw the blast coming, then ordered Sunaxes to get between them. She was terrified as he raised Dawn to catch the center of the firehall, but it deflected the blow. Blue and gold mixed in an array for just a moment, before Sansa could make out the scene left behind.

Aegon was still standing on Sunaxes, but Dawn was aflame with gold fire in his hand, and the two kings stared one another down. 

The dragon roared and began flying away as fast as he could to catch up with his brothers. More beasts were sent after them, but it was clear that they couldn't keep up with the fire breathing reptiles. So, her husband was on his way back safe.

Sansa faded back into the black, but didn't leave her vision for a long time. When something did finally cross her sights it was to find herself in the solar of the King's Chambers. Tywin was just coming in from the attached nursery, but he was shaking his head at his lover sitting in the window already.

"Rhaegon finally cried himself to sleep," The Hand of the King divulged, "Would probably have gone down sooner if you could be bothered to show your face."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

"Bry…" He huffed in frustration, "You haven't slept or ate in two days. Now, you can't go on like this."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

"You are the most stubborn bastard I've ever met," The lion growled at him, a hand running over his whiskers, "And that's saying something."

"I'm not…"

"I heard you the first time," Tywin cut him off with a chuff, then he wandered over to sit next to the Tully. When they finally met gazes, he smiled and shook his head, "Fine. We'll wait until she wakes up."

“Well,” Ellaria’s voice joined them, where her head was just poking through the main doors, “I know someone who could whip you both in the stubborn department.”

Uncle Brynden scoffed, “I see Tarly finally called in a professional.”

“Has he come out at all?”

“Not a peep,” Tywin disclosed.

“Myrcella is in our rooms with Obella,” The Sand noted, but Sansa thought it sounded decidedly informative as she strolled into the bedroom.

Sansa was shocked at the sight of herself. She was under just about every fur that fit on their bed and she was still shivering. Oberyn had a jug of hot water and was pressing a cloth to her forehead. Elia was in the window watching nervously, but it seemed that everyone else had been cleared out of the room.

Ellaria sighed as she took in both of them. Obviously the Red Viper hadn’t slept. And the maiden didn’t look like she had either.

When his paramour came up to rub his shoulders the Dornishman relaxed for a moment, before going right back to what he was doing. Her friend sighed, “You can’t keep going on like this.”

“I got the bleeding stopped,” He dismissed, “We’re just waiting on her fever to break.”

“You haven’t slept in three days. Let Sam…”

“I told her everything would be fine. I’m not leaving until she is.”

“Oberyn, despite what you like to think, you are not a god,” Ellaria reminded him, “You cannot keep her alive by your will alone.”

He spun on his lover like a snake about to strike and hissed without pause, “Watch me.”

Sansa had to fight a grin when Elia absolutely beamed at her father for the assertion.

Eventually the man’s paramour gave up and left both of them to their stubborn streak. She tried to get her oldest daughter to leave, but the maiden was certain that she wasn’t leaving until Sansa woke up too. And other than accusing her of being just like her father, Ellaria was forced to leave them to their caretaking.

She faded back into the black again, but this time Sansa got the sense that it was for a decidedly shorter amount of time. When it was over she finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Elia asleep in the window. Based on the light pouring in it looked to be early morning.

Turning in the other direction, Oberyn spotted her awake from the dark chair that Aegon usually claimed, and he rushed to kneel next to her on the bed, “Sansa, how are you feeling?”

“Sweaty,” She admitted largely without thinking.

He laughed and it was a tiny bit hysterical, but mostly tinged with relief, “Fever breaking tends that way.”

“The babes…”

“Saegon Targaryen and his twin brother, who desperately needs a name,” Oberyn told her with a warm smile, “They’re both red of hair and blue of eye and very anxious to meet you.”

“How long was I…”

“Three days,” He kissed her forehead, “Never seen a city so tense in all my days. The Sept of Baelor certainly had a lot more business than usual.”

“Thank you.”

“It was my genuine pleasure,” He grabbed her hand, “But, you missed your nameday.”

“I did?”

“Mmhmm, so at ten and eight, my deal should be easily calculated,” He told her, “No more children for two years. Swear it, Sansa.”

“I swear,” She intertwined her hands with his and he kissed the back of it, “There will be no living with your nephew.”

He snorted, “None whatsoever. All they got from the boy was his widow’s peak.”

“Sanseryn.”

“Hmm?”

“His name. Saegon and Sanseryn.”

“I’m touched. May he be as difficult for his father as that boy was for me.”

“There’s news from the Lands of Always Winter. Aegon will be back in a week.”

“Bathe first. Plot later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 I'm planning for a lot more magic and lore. And some major character deaths. I'm thinking of calling it "Azor Ahai & Suvion Dāria" but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
